Misadventure
by kaneda26
Summary: Ce qui se passe quand on laisse échapper un secret. Ce qui se passe quand on ne dit pas clairement ce qu'on ressent. Et ce qui advient quand on ne pose pas les bonnes questions. Yaoi. HieixKurama. Dernier chapitre dispo. Fic finie.
1. Misunderstanding Part I

Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Disclaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Traduction du titre: Mésaventure. Traduction du titre du chapitre : Malentendu. Oui, je n'ai que la lettre M dans mon dico d'anglais...

Note2: Comme vous le constaterez, les chapitres ne sont pas très longs. Mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire actuellement.

**-----**

**Misadventure**

**-----**

**-----**

**Misunderstanding Part I**

-----

Le menton posé sur ses avant-bras, Kurama regardait le jour se terminer.

Il poussa un léger soupir puis frissonna. Ce n'était pas un temps à rêver éveillé à la fenêtre.

Il se recula et hésita à clore la fenêtre.

En général, il arrivait quand il faisait nuit. Et si la fenêtre n'était pas ouverte, Kurama pouvait s'attendre à des coups répétés jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre. Et à une mauvaise humeur de la part du jaganshi pour les quelques minutes d'attente.

Quelques minutes, ce n'était rien. Kurama attendait depuis plusieurs années.

Que Hiei lui manifeste un peu plus de considération, un peu plus d'amitié. Et peut-être enfin, des signes de réelle affection.

Mais rien ne changeait. Hiei était toujours Hiei.

Il était toujours le même petit démon fier, brutal et ne se rendant compte de rien en dehors des combats.

Kurama referma la fenêtre. Il ne viendrait pas. Ca faisait deux mois maintenant qu'il n'était pas venu.

Normal après tout, il était dans le makai, avec Mukuro, il ne devait plus penser à ses anciens compagnons. Sa vie, c'était là-bas. Il avait été bloqué dans le ningenkai suffisamment longtemps et il devait apprécier un retour à son ancienne existence.

_« Mais il me manque... »_

Kurama faillit rouvrir la fenêtre. Mais finalement, il abandonna. Hiei ne viendrait pas.

Et effectivement, il ne vint pas cette nuit. Ni les suivantes.

-----

« Yusuke, je peux te poser une question.

-Ouais, j't'écoute.

-Comment ça s'est passé pour toi et Keiko?

-Heu... c'est hyper personnel ce que tu demandes là, Kurama.

-J'te parlais pas de ça. Je veux juste savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés là.

-Ben, j'lui ai dit que je reviendrais après avoir battu mon père et qu'on se marierait, voilà tout. »

Kurama secoua la tête.

« Et tu savais qu'elle dirait oui.

-J'en étais pas certain. Elle aurait tout aussi bien me filer une baffe et me rembarrer. Mais elle l'a pas fait. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Pour rien. Ca paraît tellement simple.

-Ben, ça l'est. »

Kurama poussa un soupir et posa la tête sur ses bras croisés.

« Un truc qui va pas?

-Non, je me demandais juste si j'étais pas devenu un peu trop humain.

-Comment ça, un peu trop?

-Je deviens lamentablement sentimental.

-Désolé mais je comprends rien. »

Kurama releva la tête.

« Je pense sans cesse à une personne. Et ça en devient obsessionnel et ridicule. »

Yusuke éclata de rire.

« Kurama, t'es juste amoureux.

-Merci, j'avais pas besoin de toi pour arriver à cette conclusion, je le sais.

-Bon et c'est quoi le problème?

-Je n'arrive pas à lui dire. »

Yusuke sourit.

« T'as la trouille?

-Ce te fait rire?

-Un peu. J'pensais pas qu'un mec avec ton physique pourrait avoir peur.

-C'est pour ça que je dis que je suis devenu trop humain. Je manque même de courage... »

Kurama releva la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi? Est-ce que je dois attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose?

-Attendre?

-Espérer.

-T'es vraiment devenu trop humain, toi. »

Kurama fronça les sourcils.

« Explique.

-Ok. Si tu étais dans un film ou dans un manga, à un moment donné, la fille se tournerait vers toi, vous échangeriez un long regard plein de sous-entendu et hop, elle comprendrait que tu es celui avec qui elle veut passer le reste de sa vie.

-Et dans la réalité?

-Dans la réalité, c'est que si tu fais rien, tu peux attendre longtemps.

-Je vois. »

Kurama reposa la tête sur ses bras.

« Ecoute, t'es canon, intelligent et tout le bataclan. Essaie au lieu de te morfondre! J'suis sûr que la fille te dira oui.

-C'est pas une fille.

-Quoi?

-C'est pas une fille, répéta le yohko. »

Yusuke ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

« Attends, t'es pas en train de me dire que... c'est un mec?

-Si.

-T'es... T'es homo? Depuis quand? »

Kurama le regarda.

« Depuis toujours. Ca... te choque ?

-Putain, oui! Enfin, non! Mais si ! »

Yusuke recula légèrement et fit un petit signe de la main.

« Enfin, c'est ta vie, hein? C'est ton choix !

-C'est pas une question de choix... C'est...

-Ouais, ouais, c'est pareil. Ecoute, j'te laisse, j'ai d'autres clients. »

Yusuke s'éloigna. Il n'y avait pas grand monde au comptoir. Et ce n'était qu'une excuse.

Kurama le regarda. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

-----

Deux mois et demi. C'était ça. Deux mois et demi que Hiei n'était pas venu.

Et deux semaines que Yusuke lui adressait à peine la parole.

S'il avait su que ça tournerait ainsi, il n'aurait rien dit.

Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas avoué que c'était de Hiei dont il était amoureux.

Déjà avant, il avait cette mélancolie permanente qui lui collait à la peau. Et depuis que Yusuke l'évitait, c'était devenu pire encore.

Il avait l'impression de s'étioler. Et Kuwabara.

Kuwabara aussi s'éloignait. D'habitude, quand ils se croisaient sur le campus, ils prenaient toujours le temps de discuter, d'aller boire un verre quelquefois.

Et là, à chaque fois, Kuwabara prétextait le début d'un cours, un devoir urgent ou autre.

Même s'il était devenu studieux, à ce stade, ça paraissait louche.

Yusuke devait lui avoir dit. Mais Kurama ne comprenait pas ce brusque rejet.

Il savait bien que dans cette société, l'homosexualité était très mal acceptée. Mais Yusuke et Kuwabara étaient ses amis, ses compagnons.

Ils s'étaient battus côte à côte. Et Kurama croyait vraiment que ça ne changerait rien.

Il s'était trompé lourdement.

Et sa mélancolie empira. Et si Hiei aussi agissait de la sorte. Si lui aussi se mettait à l'éviter.

Kurama plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux.

Ca ne changerait pas grand chose à la situation actuelle, Hiei l'évitait déjà.

Il finit par se lever. Le miroir lui renvoya un visage avec une pâleur un peu trop accentuée.

Et il détourna le regard.

Son frigo était vide. C'est vrai, depuis quelques temps, il ne faisait mêmes plus les courses.

Et il avait arrêté de passer au stand de Yusuke.

Apparemment, ça embarrassait le détective.

Il finit par s'habiller et sortit faire un tour au conivence store.

Il en était à regarder d'un air absent les légumes, se disant qu'il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'amuser à cuisiner, quand une voix le sortit de ses pensées.

« Kurama? Bonjour.

-Ah... Keiko, bonjour.

-Tu fais tes courses?

-Comme tu vois. Toi aussi, je suppose.

-Et oui. Avec la fête de ce soir, faut que je prépare de quoi manger pour ces goinfres!

-La fête?

-Ce soir, une fête... Enfin, une beuverie plutôt. Yusuke m'a dit qu'il t'avait appelé. Ne me dis pas qu'il a oublié ! »

Kurama faillit lui dire que c'était pourtant le cas. Puis il comprit.

« Non, il... il me l'a dit. C'est juste que ce soir, ça tombe mal, tu vois. Je... Enfin, je peux pas venir.

-Oh, c'est dommage. La prochaine fois, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Kurama faiblement. J'te laisse, je dois y aller.

-Hé! Et tes courses ? »

Sans rajouter un mot, Kurama sortit du magasin. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il savait que Keiko devait le trouver bizarre mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Il rentra chez lui et à peine la porte refermée, il s'écroula sur le sol.

Qu'est-ce que ça changeait? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait?

Il était toujours le même, lui. Alors pourquoi?

Ce n'était pas qu'il aimait particulièrement le genre de fête que donnait Yusuke. En général, ça se terminait toujours de la même façon, avec tout le monde saouls.

A part lui et Hiei.

Hiei... Yusuke invitait toujours Hiei à ces fêtes! Il se déplaçait exprès dans le makai pour obliger le petit démon à venir. Et Kurama ignorait la technique qu'il utilisait mais Hiei était toujours présent.

Serait-il là aussi ce soir?

Kurama sentit son coeur se serrait. Non, ça, c'était injuste. Le rejeter, d'accord, il arrivait à encaisser. Mais le priver de la présence de Hiei, c'était... c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter!

C'était tout ce qu'il avait. Voir Hiei de temps en temps, le regarder, s'amuser de le voir s'énerver, voir son sourire sadique quand il venait de cramer la tignasse de Kuwabara.

C'était ce qu'il aimait.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte mais il passa toute la journée sur le carrelage froid, les yeux dans le vide, capturé dans cette mélancolie qui l'empoisonnait lentement et sûrement.

-----

A suivre...

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Merci pour vos reviews sur Je t'aime, un peu. Je prendrais le temps de répondre un de ces jours quand je ne serais pas surcharger de boulot.

En tous cas, merci à tous, ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews de mes lecteurs fidèles et aussi de nouveaux qui se manifestent enfin!

Allez, à plus et laissez des reviews, svp!


	2. Misunderstanding Part II

Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Traduction du titre: Mésaventure. Traduction du titre du chapitre : Malentendu. Oui, je n'ai que la lettre M dans mon dico d'anglais...

**-----**

**Misadventure**

**-----**

**-----**

**Misunderstanding Part II**

-----

Hiei mordit dans une part de pizza. Il ne trouvait pas ça mauvais et avala le reste en une seule bouchée.

D'ailleurs, à part manger, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire ici.

Ah si, cramer au moins une ou deux fois Kuwabara, ça le calmerait.

Où était-il ce grand crétin de ningen? Près de la fenêtre en train de discuter avec Yusuke.

Et Hiei avait deux mots à dire au détective. Trois en fait.

Il s'approcha.

« Où est Kurama?

-Il est pas là, dit Kuwabara.

-Merci, j'ai des yeux, pauvre tâche. Il arrive quand? »

Là, il y eu un léger silence de la part de Yusuke.

« Alors? s'écria Hiei. »

Il n'avait pas pu quitter le makai pendant plusieurs mois et c'était la seule occasion où il pouvait voir le kitsuné. Et il avait envie de le voir. A part Yusuke, c'était le seul avec qui il s'entendait. Il n'avait aucune affinité avec Botan ou Keiko et encore moins avec Shizuru.

Et la présence de sa soeur le mettait mal à l'aise et il préférait l'éviter.

« Heu... J'lui ai pas dit qu'on faisait une fête...

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? »

Hiei sentit que quelque chose se tramait et ça le dérangea légèrement.

« Parce que... Parce que..., commença Yusuke. Ben...

-Mais craches bordel!

-Le nain n'est pas au courant, dit Kuwabara.

-Au courant de quoi? »

Kuwabara et Yusuke échangèrent un regard qui ne rassura pas Hiei.

Est-ce que Kurama avait des problèmes? Est-ce que c'était grave?

Et pourquoi personne ne lui avait rien dit?

« Vous parlez ou je vous fais parler! Pourquoi il est pas là?

-Il me l'a dit y'a deux semaines et ça m'a scié, dit Yusuke.

-Tu m'étonnes! Comment tu veux réagir à ça?

-Ouais. Et tu sais le pire, c'est qu'il a dit ça comme ça, comme si c'était le truc le plus naturel du monde.

-Mais quoi? cria Hiei.

-Qu'il était gay. Ca me fait froid dans le dos maintenant, dit Yusuke.

-Pareil. J'trouve ça dégueulasse qu'il nous ait menti pendant tout ce temps. »

Hiei les regardait sans comprendre.

Kurama avait menti. Menti sur quoi? Et c'était quoi, être gay?

« Moi, j'veux bien être tolérant et tout, dit Yusuke.

-Moi aussi. Mais pas là, ça craint.

-Hum. En plus, j'me dis que pendant tout ce temps, il était peut-être en train de nous regarder bizarrement et... Ca me fout les boules rien que d'y penser!

-C'est clair qu'il aurait du être honnête dès le début, on aurait su à quoi s'en tenir. Ca me rend malade de me rappeler toutes les fois où il a posé la main sur mon épaule et... »

Hiei était partagé entre l'incompréhension et la colère. Non, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Mais oui, entendre parler ainsi de Kurama le mettait en rogne.

Bien sûr, souvent, le petit démon insultait copieusement Kurama quand ce dernier devenait trop ennuyeux ou moralisateur, des fois aussi, il le menaçait. Sauf que ce n'était jamais sérieux et que Kurama ne s'en offusquait pas.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose que d'entendre Yusuke et Kuwabara le débiner ainsi.

« Putain! Arrêtez de dire du mal de lui! s'écria-t-il.

-Tu le défends? demanda Yusuke. Pourquoi? Ca t'écoeure pas, toi?

-Et vous, pourquoi vous l'attaquez comme ça? Ca veut dire quoi « gay »?

-Tu sais pas?

-Si je le savais, je demanderais pas, idiot. »

Yusuke le regarda.

« Ca veut dire qu'il aime les hommes. »

Hiei haussa les épaules.

« Et alors? On le sait depuis longtemps, non? Il est à moitié ningen et il s'est battu pour les ningens.

-Non, il aime... heu... avoir des relations sexuelles avec les hommes.

-Nani?

-Par pitié, Hiei. Tu sais au moins ce que c'est que le sexe?

-Ca va, j'suis pas débile non plus! Et?

-Et quoi?

-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait? »

Yusuke et Kuwabara le regardèrent avec surprise.

« Ben... C'est pas normal, merde! »

Maintenant que sa lacune en matière de mots était comblée, la colère gagna Hiei progressivement.

« Juste à cause de ça, c'est plus votre ami? maugréa-t-il.

-On n'a pas dit que c'était plus notre ami, fit Yusuke.

-On n'a pas dit le contraire non plus, remarqua Kuwabara.

-C'est vrai. Mais moi, je suis super mal à l'aise à l'idée de le voir.

-C'est clair, faut qu'on se fasse à l'idée, c'est tout. On verra après. »

Hiei s'énerva. Il enflamma la tignasse de Kuwabara et le pantalon de Yusuke.

« En quoi ça change quelque chose? cria-t-il. Kurama est toujours le même! »

Et laissant les deux garçons se débattre à la recherche d'eau pour éteindre les incendies, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta directement dans l'arbre le plus proche.

-----

Si seulement il s'était tu. S'il n'avait pas laissé échapper que ce n'était pas une fille qu'il aimait.

Avec ces si, il aurait gardé son monde tel qu'il était. Sans que rien ne change, sans que rien ne bouge.

Et ce n'était plus une simple mélancolie qui hantait son coeur, c'était du désespoir.

Comment en était-il arrivé là? Comment avait-il pu perdre tout ce qui était important à ses yeux?

Le coup de grâce vint quand il pensa encore à Hiei, à sa présence à cette fête.

A ce que les autres pourraient lui dire.

Hiei... Pas Hiei.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache. Yusuke, Kuwabara, ça faisait mal. Mais que Hiei le rejette, c'était bien au-delà de la douleur.

Il avait froid. Il ne savait même pas qu'il avait de la fièvre.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours maintenant, qu'il n'avait pas plus dormi et que le temps passé depuis le matin sur ce carrelage glacé avait empiré son état.

Il n'était pas très loin de l'inconscience.

Et il crut l'avoir atteint quand il vit deux pieds chaussés de bottes noires se matérialiser devant ses yeux.

La voix était reconnaissable entre mille.

« Stupide kitsuné! Qu'est-ce que tu fous? »

Il se mit à sourire légèrement en entendant la nuance de reproche dans la voix.

Même dans ses fantasmes, le ton de Hiei était toujours aussi brusque.

Il ne sentit pas qu'on le soulevait du sol.

Il sentit juste que le froid s'estompait et se pressa contre la source de chaleur, provoquant un grognement qu'il n'entendit pas.

-----

Kurama ouvrit les yeux lentement.

Il s'étira et ressentit un peu de douleur dans ses muscles endoloris.

Et puis il sentit la mélancolie revenir comme un brouillard qui descend sur la ville.

Ce n'était même plus le fait que ses sentiments ne lui seraient jamais rendus, le pire, c'était l'idée que même Hiei se mette à le juger maintenant. Comme l'avait fait Yusuke et Kuwabara.

« Pas toi Hiei..., murmura-t-il.

-Pas moi quoi? »

Kurama se releva en position assise tellement vite que sa tête lui tourna. Et il mit de longues secondes à repérer le jaganshi, installé sur le sol.

Il le fixa longuement.

« Pas moi quoi, abruti de yohko? s'énerva le petit démon. »

Hiei était venu exprès pour le voir. Et il s'était vu forcé de soulever le kitsuné dans ses bras et de le mettre au lit. Et ça l'avait énervé.

« Rien, je rêvais encore, répondit Kurama.

-Hn. »

Hiei ne se préoccupa pas davantage de Kurama.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda le yohko.

-Putain, t'es gonflé, toi! s'écria Hiei. Si j'avais pas été là, tu serais toujours par terre en train de délirer!

-Quoi? Je... Je ne me rappelle plus trop.

-Rappelles-toi juste que t'as agi comme un demeuré. Si j'étais pas venu, tu serais mort!

-Mais tu es venu. Merci, Hiei. »

Kurama sourit et le jaganshi arrêta là les reproches. D'une part parce que Kurama était blanc comme un linge, et d'autre part parce que ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver contre Kurama, il paraît toujours l'attaque avec ces fichus sourires. Même si celui-ci n'y ressemblait que de loin.

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment répondu, Hiei. Tu étais chez Yusuke, c'est ça?

-Hn. Mais t'y étais pas. »

Est-ce que Kurama devait-il en conclure que Hiei avait recherché sa compagnie? Qu'il s'était inquiété? Il en doutait fortement.

Les mots n'avaient aucun sens caché pour Hiei. Son ton ne contenait pas la moindre nuance d'intérêt hormis une colère latente. Et le yohko se laissa aller à considérer cette colère comme de l'inquiétude même s'il savait qu'il se trompait.

Kurama ne bougea pas de son lit. Et regarda Hiei du coin de l'oeil.

Après plus de deux mois, il savait que la présence de Hiei serait un réel bonheur. Mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux.

Ce qui finit par agacer le jaganshi.

« Qu'est-ce t'as à me mater?

-Rien, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Pff, j'ai pas changé pour autant!

-Je ne sais pas, tu n'aurais pas un peu grandi par hasard?

-La prochaine fois, j'te laisse crever, marmonna Hiei. »

Kurama sourit. Il aimait ces menaces, il aimait les colères du petit démon. Il aimait quand Hiei ne montrait pas seulement de l'indifférence.

Hiei regarda lui aussi le kitsuné. Et oui, il était toujours le même. Seulement plus pale et beaucoup plus mince aussi, paraissant presque fragile.

Hiei fit la moue. Il avait toujours respecté Kurama pour sa puissance. Et ça l'énervait de voir que le yohko s'était affaibli. Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si malheureux? L'ambiance était tellement pesante dans cette chambre. Alors que d'habitude, l'endroit était plutôt relaxant.

N'ayant pas de temps à perdre avec un minimum de tact, il demanda:

« C'est parce que tu es gay que Yusuke et l'autre débile, ils ne veulent plus te voir? »

Le yohko prit un air affolé et peiné.

« C'est ce qu'ils ont dit?

-Plus ou moins.

-Je vois. »

Kurama baissa les yeux et demanda d'une voix lasse.

« Tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire?

-Hn. Je sais. »

Le kistuné repoussa la couette et se leva lentement. Il était encore tout habillé, manquait seulement ses chaussures que Hiei lui avait ôté.

Il s'approcha du jaganshi qui le regardait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Hiei, j'aimerais t'expliquer quelque chose. Je veux que tu comprennes que ça ne change rien pour toi. D'accord?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concernerait, répliqua Hiei. »

Puis il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Alors pourquoi ça change quoi que ce soit pour Yusuke et l'autre débile? Et ils ont dit que c'était pas normal. C'est vrai?

-Non, pas exactement. Mais c'est vraiment compliqué, Hiei.

-Pff, tu dis toujours ça quand tu veux pas m'expliquer. »

Kurama regarda Hiei. C'était normalement un de ses moments préférés, quand Hiei attendait une explication de sa part, ses grands yeux remplis de curiosité. Il avait un air d'écolier attentif et était absolument et totalement mignon. Et Kurama s'était toujours fait un plaisir de répondre aux questions du petit démon.

Tout devait-il être gâché? Même des moments comme ça?

« Alors? pressa Hiei. »

Kurama ne put pas parler. Il était désormais gêné par le regard interrogateur.

« Yusuke a dit que tu aimais les hommes, dit Hiei. Mais je vois pas pourquoi ce n'est pas normal.

-Parce que c'est différent. Parce que je suis différent d'eux, répondit Kurama avec tristesse. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensent. »

Les yeux de Hiei se fermèrent à demi et il lâcha soudainement:

« Y sont trop cons. »

Kurama eut un petit rire las.

« Est-ce que ça change quelque chose pour toi, Hiei? Est-ce que je suis différent maintenant? »

Hiei regarda le yohko et secoua la tête.

« Dans ce cas, tout va bien, conclut Kurama. »

Mais ces paroles de convainquirent pas entièrement Hiei.

Tout n'allait pas bien. Si c'était le cas, Kurama ne resterait pas sur le sol sans bouger, il ne serait pas blanc comme la mort, ses yeux ne seraient pas fiévreux.

Hiei se leva.

« Je rentre, dit-il.

-Attends! Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus longtemps? Je peux préparer à manger ou...

-Je dois rentrer. Je suis déjà en retard par ta faute. Mukuro doit m'attendre.

-Ah oui, Mukuro. »

Kurama l'avait oublié. Et il aurait préféré ne pas entendre parler d'elle à nouveau.

Il avait bien essayé de savoir la relation entre elle et Hiei mais étant donné la capacité de dialogue du petit démon, il n'avait aucun indice probant.

Si ce n'était qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien même s'ils se combattaient de temps en temps, ce qui pouvait tout à fait être considéré comme une marque d'intérêt dans le makai.

Hiei récupéra son épée posée contre le mur et ouvrit la fenêtre.

« Hiei! Attends s'il te plaît!

-Pas le temps! »

Kurama bougea assez vite pour réussir à attraper le jaganshi par le poignet.

« Reviens me voir, Hiei. Reviens. Tu... Tu dois revenir. »

Légèrement décontenance par l'attitude du yohko, Hiei se dégagea d'une torsion du poignet et s'éclipsa.

Kurama regarda la silhouette noire bondir sur les immeubles et disparaître.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que Hiei ait réellement compris.

Et puis, il ne voulait pas que Hiei comprenne. Le voir de temps en temps lui suffisait. Oui, ça lui suffisait. Il secoua la tête, referma la fenêtre et se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Combien de temps encore allait-il se mentir?

-----

A suivre...

Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Bon sang, je m'en veux de ne pouvoir répondre qu'un merci rapide en passant et de ne pas prendre le temps de répondre à chacun de vous... Mais j'ai encore du boulot pour demain et je n'ai pas commencé. Donc, merci encore et dès que j'aurais trouvé mon rythme de croisière avec mon nouveau job, j'espère avoir le temps de papoter un peu plus avec vous.

A bientôt et si vous n'êtes pas trop démotivés par mon manque de réponse, laissez des reviews!

P.S: Juste un mot pour dire que quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre de Misadventure, ça faisait exactement UN AN que j'avais commencé à écrire et à poster des fanfictions! Dingue, non? Haha, j'espère que je continuerais pendant encore longtemps! A plus.


	3. Misunderstanding Part III

Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Traduction du titre: Mésaventure. Traduction du titre du chapitre : Malentendu. Oui, je n'ai que la lettre M dans mon dico d'anglais...

Note2: Argh! J'ai bien essayé de terminer ce chapitre pour samedi soir... mais rien à faire, je manquais de temps et ce que j'avais fait ne me plaisait toujours pas. Donc, voilà, j'ai tout ré-écrit. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**-----**

**Misadventure**

**-----**

**-----**

**Misunderstanding Part III**

-----

Hiei était légèrement perdu. Légèrement? Totalement et complètement égaré serait plus juste.

Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre Kurama, le yohko avait trop de facettes différentes. Mais il pensait pourtant l'avoir à peu près cerné.

Mais là, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette attitude, à cette tristesse qu'il lisait dans les yeux émeraudes. Parce que Kurama ne laissait jamais voir ses faiblesses de façon si évidente.

Que faire? Que dire? Hiei n'en avait aucune idée.

Une autre chose le chiffonnait aussi. Pourquoi Kurama faisait tout un monde de sa préférence sexuelle? Et pourquoi Yusuke et le débile profond s'en mêlaient eux aussi?

En quoi c'était un problème?

Hiei n'était plus innocent depuis bien longtemps. Et les relations sexuelles n'avaient plus de secret pour lui, que ce soient avec des partenaires masculins ou féminins.

Mais c'était uniquement pour assouvir ses pulsions et il n'avait jamais cherché à définir sa sexualité. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

En général, il préférait les hommes parce que les femmes lui faisaient un peu peur. Peur de les blesser, de leur faire mal. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec elles. Avec un homme, il n'avait pas à se maîtriser.

Mais finalement, il n'aimait pas plus le sexe que ça. Ca s'apparentait la plupart du temps à un combat où chacun lutte pour la domination. Dans le meilleur des cas, ça ressemblait à un échange de bons procédés. L'un veut bien écarter les cuisses à condition que l'autre lui rende la pareille.

Et puis c'était toujours violent, bestial et douloureux. Tout dans le makai est comme ça.

Hiei pouvait compter ses partenaires sur les doigts d'une main. Et depuis un an environ, il n'avait plus été tenté préférant se satisfaire lui-même.

Il avait vaguement dans l'idée que les ningens agissaient différemment, cette histoire de sentiments, d'amour. Mais tout cela était flou, il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ça marchait.

Par contre, même si Kurama était à moitié yohkai, il avait inconsciemment pensé que ce dernier agirait à la façon des humains, trouvant une fille gentille et insipide, un peu comme Keiko.

Mais peut-être qu'en fin de compte, le côté yohko de Kurama demandait autre chose.

Pourtant, ça n'expliquait absolument pas le comportement de Kurama.

Si celui-ci voulait du sexe, il n'avait qu'à se pointer dans les ténèbres pour trouver quelqu'un, il n'aurait que l'embarras du choix.

Il arriva enfin au château de Mukuro sans être plus avancé dans son raisonnement.

« Tu es en retard, Hiei, fit Mukuro en guise d'accueil.

-Hn.

-La patrouille est partie sans toi.

-Première bonne nouvelle de la journée. J'vais m'pieuter.

-Tu ne comptes pas les rejoindre?

-Pour faire quoi? Tourner en rond pour récupérer des crétins de ningens?

-Ca fait partie de tes fonctions. Tu ne peux pas y échapper simplement parce que ça ne te plaît pas. Ou parce que tu as une gueule de bois à cause d'une fête.

-Fermes-la. »

Le petit démon contourna Mukuro et s'engagea dans le couloir la laissant s'égosiller sans se retourner.

Il avait passé la nuit à veiller Kurama et s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir eu une telle patience.

Il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Mais il ne s'endormit pas.

A quand remontait la dernière soirée qu'il avait passé chez Kurama? Un mois? Non, deux. Plus de deux mois.

Mukuro lui avait collé des patrouilles stupides sur le dos, des négociations avec des bandes de yohkais et des missions à la con qu'un démon de bas-étage aurait pu accomplir sans problème.

Il avait besoin de s'occuper, il ne pouvait pas rester inactif. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vu un sourire sur les lèvres de Kurama? Un vrai sourire. Pas un de ces sourires forcés auxquels il avait eu droit ce matin.

Il avait pensé que Kurama allait bien comme si c'était une évidence. En même temps, le yohko ne risquait rien dans le ningenkai.

Et il ne pensait pas qu'il retrouverait un jour un kitsuné faible et délirant sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Que se passerait-il s'il ne retournait pas le voir? Est-ce que Kurama se laisserait mourir?

Il secoua la tête. Non, ce n'était pas le genre de Kurama. Sauf qu'il ne savait plus vraiment à quoi s'en tenir à propos du yohko.

Il se releva à moitié, contempla sa chambre. Et il sauta de son lit, attrapa un sac et commença à fourrer quelques affaires dedans avec colère.

Il ne restait que lui. Yusuke et Kuwabara ne se préoccupaient plus de Kurama. Ses parents étaient partis à l'étranger où son beau-père montait une nouvelle entreprise.

Les mots du yohko lui revinrent en mémoire. _Tu dois revenir. _Et il comprenait pourquoi ces mots, cette attitude lui avaient fait peur. C'était un appel au secours. Et il était la seule personne à qui Kurama pouvait l'adresser.

Il n'y avait plus... personne. Que Hiei.

Et si Kurama faisait une bêtise...

Hiei jeta le sac sur son épaule et sortit de sa chambre pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Mukuro.

« T'as changé d'avis? La patrouille est partie en direction du nord-est si...

-Rien à foutre. Je retourne dans le ningenkai.

-Attends Hiei! Je te rappelle que tu as des obligations ici.

-Et je m'en tape. Laisse-moi passer.

-Hiei, tu...

-Dégages de mon chemin! »

Elle ne s'écarta pas, bien au contraire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? questionna-t-elle.

-Rien. Kurama...

-Encore lui! J'aurais du m'en douter!

-Quoi?

-Ca y'est, il a fini par t'avoir? Avec son air de sainte nitouche et ses grands yeux innocents?

-Mais de quoi tu parles?

-C'est anormal, c'est contre-nature!

-Je pige que dalle à ce que tu racontes. Barres-toi! »

Beaucoup de rumeurs couraient sur Hiei et Mukuro. Mais tous auraient été bien étonnés de savoir que Hiei ne l'aimait absolument pas. Elle avait essayé de le contrôler dès le début et maintenant encore, elle continuait à essayer. Et le jaganshi ne supportait pas d'être manipulé.

Si ça pouvait l'amener à ses fins, il voulait bien jouer le jeu et les combats avec Mukuro l'avait fait progressé. Mais il n'avait plus besoin d'elle désormais et il n'avait plus à se laisser faire comme une marionnette.

« Tu ne partiras pas d'ici, Hiei.

-Tu veux parier? fit-il avec un demi-sourire inquiétant. »

Il plaqua la jeune femme contre un mur violemment.

« J'ai beaucoup progressé depuis nos derniers combats. »

Il serra son cou et elle s'agita sans parvenir à se libérer. Il eut un sourire sadique et satisfait.

« Tu vois, tu n'es plus de taille contre moi. »

Il serra encore un peu pour l'étourdir et la lâcha avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-----

« Kurama! Kurama! Kurama, réveilles-toi ou je te crame!

-Mmm... Hiei?

-Qui d'autre? »

Kurama s'était recouché juste après que le petit démon soit parti. Et il croyait être en train de rêver.

Sauf que la tape qu'il se prit sur la tête lui certifia que c'était bien la réalité.

« Aie! Pourquoi tu me frappes?

-Parce que tu me regardais d'un air idiot! Tiens, mange. »

Hiei lui tendit un bento qu'il avait volé dans un supermarché.

« Je n'ai pas...

-Tu manges! »

Le jaganshi n'était pas doué pour s'occuper des autres. Alors Kurama n'avait pas intérêt à l'énerver.

Il regarda le yohko d'un air féroce jusqu'à ce que ce dernier consente enfin à porter une bouchée de nourriture à sa bouche.

Là, il se détendit et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil sur Kurama.

Une fois son repas terminé, Kurama regarda Hiei en silence.

« Quoi? fit ce dernier.

-Pourquoi tu fait ça, Hiei? Pourquoi tu es là?

-Mais je vais te buter, toi! Tu m'as dit que je devais revenir! »

Kurama haussa les sourcils pour marquer son étonnement. Et il continua à fixer Hiei d'un air étrange.

« Quoi encore?

-Rien. Je... Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. Je croyais que... Rien. Merci pour le repas. Et merci d'être là. »

Kurama attendit quelques minutes mais il ne vit aucun signe de départ de la part de Hiei. Pourtant, c'était ce que le petit démon faisait d'habitude. Une fois qu'il avait fait ce qu'il estimait avoir à faire, il se barrait vite fait.

Kurama étudia l'attitude de Hiei. Celui-ci lui jetait de rapides coups d'oeil puis retournait son attention vers l'extérieur.

« Tu veux me demander quelque chose, Hiei?

-Non. »

Kurama poussa un léger soupir.

« Bon, si en fait, fit le jaganshi.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne comprends pas. »

Kurama émit encore un soupir.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre Hiei. Je suis comme je suis. Je préfère les hommes. Même avant d'être réincarné, j'étais comme ça.

-C'est pas ça que je pige pas, interrompit le petit démon déjà énervé d'avoir lancé la conversation.

-Alors, c'est quoi? »

Hiei grogna légèrement.

« Je ne pige pas pourquoi ça te rend malheureux. »

Kurama regarda Hiei pendant un moment sans rien dire. Et le jaganshi commença à gigoter sous le regard.

« C'est vrai, continua-t-il. Dans le makai, ce n'est pas un problème! Si tu veux du sexe, t'as qu'à te servir! »

Hiei fit une pause et termina ainsi:

« N'importe qui coucherait avec toi, homme ou femme.

-N'importe qui?

-Hn. »

Kurama ne dit plus rien pendant un moment. Et Hiei, qui s'acclimatait pourtant très bien au silence, se sentit mal à l'aise. Il demanda finalement:

« C'est à cause de Yusuke et l'autre idiot? A cause de ce qu'ils pensent?

-Non, répondit le yohko en secouant la tête. Ca n'a été que la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. »

Puis ce fut à nouveau le silence, pesant et inconfortable.

« N'importe qui, n'est-ce pas? fit Kurama.

-Hn? dit Hiei avant de faire le lien. Ouais, n'importe qui.

-Toi aussi? Tu coucherais avec moi? demanda Kurama puis il se mordit les lèvres.»

-----

A suivre...

Non!!! Pas taper! Je sais, j'ai coupé au mauvais moment (ou au bon si je veux respecter le découpage de mes chapitres!). Mais je posterais la suite samedi prochain sans faute (normalement, je devrais y arriver).

Merci encore pour vos reviews et Saaeliel, je te le dis encore, tu m'as manquée et je suis trop content de te revoir!

Merci aussi Koorimé (j'essayerais de poster le samedi, j'essayerais!) et merci aussi Kistu (hum, cette fic est triste? Hum... peut-être un peu, je dirais qu'elle risque d'être un peu « douce-amère » par moments).

A plus et laissez des reviews.


	4. Mistake Part I

Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Traduction du titre: Mésaventure. Traduction du titre du chapitre : Erreur.

Note2: Héhé, je suis dans les temps, je vais donc réussir à éviter de me faire écharper par mes chères revieweuses, ne?

**-----**

**Misadventure**

**-----**

**-----**

**Mistake Part I**

**-----**

_« Toi aussi? Tu coucherais avec moi? »_

Les yeux de Hiei s'ouvrirent en grands sous la surprise.

Kurama baissa les yeux, rouge de honte.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, murmura-t-il. »

Le kitsuné sortit de son lit rapidement et se précipita dans la salle de bains.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche, dit-il sur le pas de la porte sans se retourner. Merci pour le bentô, Hiei. Merci d'être venu. Et... oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Il claqua la porte et s'adossa contre, respirant difficilement.

Mais quel imbécile! Il avait pourtant tout ce qu'il était en droit de souhaiter. Hiei était venu, était revenu. Et voilà qu'il lui faisait des avances!

Et le petit démon allait s'enfuir maintenant. Kurama était tellement en colère contre lui-même que la mélancolie qui le menaçait s'estompa un petit peu.

Hiei s'était soucié de lui. Hiei lui avait enfin donné cette amitié qu'il espérait tant et voilà qu'il réclamait plus.

« Mais je veux plus, s'avoua Kurama. Je veux beaucoup plus. »

Il se déshabilla et laissa glisser l'eau chaude sur son corps sans qu'elle ne lui paraisse agréable.

Tout à coup, Kurama cessa de se mentir. Il ne voulait plus de cette mélancolie qui l'empoisonnait, il ne voulait plus ressentir cette tristesse.

Et surtout, il ne voulait plus être ballotté par ses sentiments. Sentir son coeur s'accélérer lorsqu'il voyait Hiei, le sentir se déchirer lorsque le jaganshi partait. Et tout le temps, cet espoir qui apparaissait et disparaissait au gré de ses pensées qui tournaient sur elles-mêmes.

Il devait savoir. Savoir s'il avait une chance, une seule toute petite chance que Hiei lui retourne ses sentiments.

Savoir et abandonner. Etre tranquille, en paix. Que son coeur soit brisé définitivement et qu'il ne joue plus sur les montagnes russes.

Parce que finalement, le plus douloureux, c'était le manque de certitude et cet espoir insensé, toujours à tourner et retourner dans sa tête.

Il devait savoir, il devait être sûr. Il sentit son coeur se serrer un léger moment puis s'apaiser complètement, gagnant un rythme lent et monotone.

Il rinça la mousse savonneuse qui couvrait son corps et arrêta l'eau.

Il serait à nouveau seul. Il secoua la tête. Pendant les mille ans de son existence, il avait été seul durant une bonne partie si on exeptait les années passées avec Kuronué.

Etre grégaire, ce n'est qu'un instinct. Et on peut toujours lutter contre sa nature profonde.

Mais on ne peut pas lutter contre l'amour, pensa-t-il. Et il relégua cette idée trop cliché pour être vraie dans un coin noir de son cerveau.

-----

Hiei avait encore les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et était toujours bouche bée que Kurama avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur de la salle de bains.

_Alors, c'est ça que ça fait de baiser avec l'enfant maudit..._

Même dans sa tête, la phrase avait le même ton, la même voix grave et masculine, emplie d'une satisfaction récente.

Son premier amant dont il ne savait même pas le nom. Mais qui lui savait qui il était et qui avait éprouvé une excitation certaine à toucher celui dont la naissance était un péché. Goûter à ce qui est impie a quelque chose de profondément érotique.

Certains le voulaient par jeu, parce qu'il était maudit. D'autres le rejetaient aussi, toujours pour la même raison.

_Hiei? Tu es Hiei, l'enfant maudit! Ne me touches pas! Va-t-en!_

La voix était criarde cette fois-ci, féminine et proche de l'hystérie. Mais c'était elle qui l'avait allumé, elle qui l'avait emmené dans un coin à l'abri des regards, elle qui avait demandé son nom.

Il avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur les motivations de ses conquêtes. Parce qu'elles étaient toujours les mêmes. Ils le voulaient parce qu'il était maudit, pour savoir ce que ça faisait.

Ne pas se poser de questions et tout devient simple.

Alors pourquoi s'en posait-il maintenant sur Kurama?

Pourquoi était-il déjà en train de réfléchir aux raisons du yohko?

Et pourquoi sentait-il une colère froide le gagner progressivement?

Et si Kurama voulait la même chose que les autres, ce frisson en plus provoqué par le fait de savoir que ce que l'on touche est maudit.

Ou si Kurama n'avait fait ça que pour se moquer de lui, pour le rejeter par la suite.

Il essaya de faire taire ce flot de questions ininterrompues.

Ne pas se poser de questions!

Kurama est beau, aussi bien en humain qu'en yohko. Pas seulement beau, il est extrêmement désirable.

Et si Kurama le voulait, Hiei n'avait rien contre. Bien au contraire. Il avait fait abstinence durant un an, c'était assez.

Soudain, son corps se rappela. Fugitivement, il sentit le plaisir mêlée à une douleur dont il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction. Et le plaisir qui disparaissait devant cette douleur et cette violence. Les coups, les morsures. Et il rendait ces coups au centuple en prenant son propre plaisir. Juste un échange, un combat.

Kurama voulait ça. Il allait l'avoir.

-----

Après avoir enfilé un peignoir, Kurama retourna dans sa chambre.

« Hiei? Tu es toujours là?

-Tu veux me mettre dehors? T'as vu le temps? »

Le jaganshi agita la main en direction de la fenêtre. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir.

Kurama retint sa respiration.

Hiei ne pouvait pas passer toute la journée dans sa chambre. Pas après ce que Kurama avait dit.

Même si Hiei n'était pas bavard, quand il avait quelque chose à dire, il ne s'embarrassait pas de fioritures.

Et Kurama attendait le _« pourquoi? »_ voir peut-être le _« pourquoi moi? »_ qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.

Sauf que ce fut une toute autre question qui franchit les lèvres de Hiei.

« Pour ta question de toute à l'heure, c'est oui.

-Pardon?

-C'est oui. Je coucherais avec toi. Si ça t'intéresses. »

Le temps que Kurama réagisse, Hiei était déjà près de lui, une main s'aventurant sur la ceinture du peignoir.

Kurama faillit réagir instinctivement et repousser la main. Puis il se laissa faire.

Quand Hiei défit le noeud et que les pans du peignoir s'écartèrent. Quand Hiei le poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur lui.

Kurama se sentit comme paralysé. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était en train d'arriver. Il voulut passer ses bras autour du cou de Hiei mais ne réussit pas à bouger.

Comment après avoir vécu mille ans pouvait-il être aussi maladroit, aussi timide? C'était un comble alors qu'il se rappelait de tous ses rêves où il fantasmait à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire avec Hiei dans son lit!

Le petit démon abaissa le peignoir sur l'épaule et Kurama sentit qu'il y posait les lèvres.

Puis immédiatement, il cria de douleur sous la morsure et se débattit.

Mais Hiei attrapa ses poignets et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête.

Kurama se mordit la lèvre. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça? Cette violence toujours associée au sexe dans le makai? Cette brutalité, cette envie de détruire ce que l'on veut posséder.

Pourquoi avait-il pensé que ce serait différent avec Hiei? Après tout, Hiei étai un pur yohkai.

« Hiei... arrêtes... s'il te plaît. »

Le jaganshi ôta ses dents du cou de Kurama et commença à lécher le sang qui s'en échappait, le goût salé sur sa langue lui donnant une sensation bizarre. Comme s'il faisait quelque chose de mal.

Mais c'était Kurama qui l'avait voulu, non?

Il mordit encore, plus profondément.

Au lieu de crier à nouveau, Kurama murmura doucement.

« Pas comme ça, Hiei. »

Les cheveux rouges encore humides étalés sur l'oreiller devinrent argentés. Et en quelques secondes, Hiei se retrouva immobilisé, un Kurama en forme yohko assis à califourchon sur lui et lui tenant les poignets.

Le petit démon eut un rictus.

« Tu veux le faire en premier? Vas-y, te gènes pas, fit-il sans que le sourire étrange ne quitte son visage. »

Pourtant, dans sa tête, Hiei ressentait un peu d'appréhension.

Jusque là, aucun de ses partenaires n'avaient eu la puissance de Kurama. Et si le yohko se laissait totalement aller, ça allait être vraiment très douloureux.

Mais voilà, c'était comme ça. Chacun son tour.

Soudain, Hiei eut l'impression d'avoir été manipulé. Il ne voulait plus de ça, il ne voulait plus de ses relations sadiques. Et pourtant, sur une simple phrase de la part du kitsuné, il avait accepté. Et Kurama était assez calculateur pour savoir que Hiei aurait cette réaction.

« Trop tard pour réfléchir à ça, pensa le jaganshi. »

Et il essaya de détendre son corps et d'envoyer son esprit ailleurs.

Il ferma les yeux et expira lentement par le nez, attendant que Kurama se décide à passer à l'action.

Mais l'action fut tout sauf attendue.

Hiei sentit les lèvres de Kurama sur les siennes, légères, douces. Puis plus fermes.

« Desserre les dents, Hiei. »

Il obéit, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Ses poignets étaient libres et Kurama avait pris appui sur ses avants-bras, ne pesant plus sur lui. Les cheveux qui lui effleuraient le cou étaient en train de redevenir rouges.

Il sentit à nouveau les lèvres de Kurama contre les siennes. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Que voulait-il faire? Allait-il le mordre?

La langue de Kurama entra légèrement dans sa bouche, venant effleurer la sienne et provoqua comme un sillon d'électricité dans la colonne vertébrale de Hiei.

Encore une fois, la langue de Kurama vint légèrement toucher celle du jaganshi.

Puis le contact cessa.

« Donnes-moi ta langue. N'aie pas peur... »

Kurama posa ses mains sur les joues de Hiei. Et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, Hiei participa au baiser, avançant sa langue et la reculant presque immédiatement.

Kurama faillit sourire. Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu pleurer.

A en juger par son comportement, Hiei n'avait jamais du connaître autre chose que le sexe violent, à la limite du viol. Et Kurama eut une pensée fugitive pour son premier amour, Kuronué, quand ils avaient découvert tous les deux que l'amour peut être différent, peut être tendre et bon.

Et Kurama eut envie de faire découvrir tout cela à Hiei. Son petit espoir insensé s'était transformé en une certitude qu'il avait du mal à réaliser. Il réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait l'être qu'il aimait dans les bras et il venait de l'embrasser pour la première fois. De quoi oublier de penser pour quelques siècles.

Les yeux mi-clos, Hiei l'observait, sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée.

Kurama se pencha et l'embrassa encore une fois.

Cette fois-ci, il prolongea le baiser, augmenta le contact de leurs langues, les faisant tourner ensemble, l'une contre l'autre lentement.

Quand Kurama s'arrêta, posant un baiser léger sur les lèvres de Hiei, celui-ci avait les yeux embrumés par l'incompréhension et le plaisir.

« C'était quoi ça? demanda-t-il.

-Un baiser, Hiei. Je viens de t'embrasser. On va faire ça à ma manière si tu veux bien. »

Le petit démon passa la langue sur ses lèvres, sentant encore le goût de Kurama dessus et il hocha lentement la tête.

Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule manière de faire.

Il sentit qu'il n'arriverait pas cette fois-ci à faire abstraction de ses sensations. Mais s'il n'y avait pas de douleur, alors à quoi bon s'enfuir hors de son corps? Ca ne servait à rien.

Ne pas se poser de questions. Ne pas s'en poser du tout!

Mais alors que Kurama l'embrassait encore et encore, créant et recréant ce délicieux frisson dans son corps, il se surprit à se demander pourquoi Kurama le voulait.

Et la voix grave résonna dans sa tête.

_Alors, c'est ça que ça fait de baiser avec l'enfant maudit..._

A suivre...

Ouf! J'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre! Je dois dire que ça a été difficile, heureusement que je bossais pas aujourd'hui et que j'ai pu le terminer ce matin.

Ah, j'ai même un peu de temps pour répondre aux reviews!

Hiei vide et absent... Bouhouhou, en fait, je voulais qu'il paraisse détaché et indifférent... snif... j'ai pas réussi... pour que justement, il gagne en intensité petit à petit (en réalisant lentement que les relations qu'il avait eu n'avaient fait que le faire souffrir). J'espère que ça se ressent un peu mieux dans ce chapitre.

A propos de Mukuro, je pense en effet qu'il y a une part de jalousie mais aussi une part de réprobation morale. Je sais bien que dans déclaration et conséquences, il est dit que les différences entre les sexes ne sont pas importantes mais c'est ça aussi l'avantage d'écrire des nouvelles fics, on peut changer les règles et pourquoi pas imaginer un makai où les relations homosexuelles sont moins tolérées ou alors passibles de mort... (ça pourrait être une idée de fic, ça, je note).

Sinon, désolé pour la fin abrupte du chapitre. Mais c'était le seul endroit où j'imaginais une coupure et malgré le fait que ça vous a « frustré », je pense quand même que mon découpage est correct (c'est pas souvent que ça arrive!).

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que je n'ai pas oublié de répondre à certaines remarques... (ma tête est une passoire, si si, c'est vrai). Et j'espère que ce chapitre aura un peu diminué vos envies de meutre à l'égard de ma modeste personne...!

Et merci aussi pour m'avoir souhaité mes un an en tant que fanficteur!

Bises à tous et à samedi prochain!


	5. Mistake Part II

Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Traduction du titre: Mésaventure. Traduction du titre du chapitre : Erreur.

**-----**

**Misadventure**

**-----**

**-----**

**Mistake Part II**

**-----**

Les baisers n'arrêtaient pas d'envoyer comme des élancements dans tout son corps. Mais ce n'était absolument pas douloureux.

Juste les lèvres de Kurama posées sur les siennes, leurs langues en contact, c'était une sensation vraiment étrange mais totalement grisante et Hiei était déjà excité.

Quand les lèvres descendirent sur son cou, il se raidit volontairement.

Il avait mordu Kurama, celui-ci allait le mordre aussi.

Mais quand les dents entrèrent en action, elles ne firent que mordiller sensuellement et doucement la peau.

Alors que Kurama était déjà à moitié nu, n'ayant qu'un peignoir entrouvert sur lui, Hiei était encore tout habillé.

Et le yohko décida de rétablir une certaine égalité. Il s'agenouilla au côté de Hiei, enleva les bottes pour les jeter sur le sol.

Puis il attrapa Hiei par les poignets le forçant à s'asseoir alors qu'il lui ôtait manteau et débardeur.

Kurama déboucla les ceintures du pantalon et Hiei bascula sur le dos, souleva les hanches, laissant à Kurama la possibilité de manoeuvrer.

Le kistuné tira sur le vêtement, le faisant glisser et arracha un gémissement étouffé à Hiei quand le tissu frotta contre l'érection assez visible du jaganshi.

Une fois que Hiei fut nu, Kurama le regarda attentivement. Ils ne se parlèrent pas. Kurama remarqua bien l'expression perplexe de Hiei mais l'attribua au fait que le jaganshi ne connaissait que la manière forte et découvrait une autre façon de faire.

Mais c'était autre chose qui rendait Hiei hésitant. Il ne savait pas comment retourner les caresses, les baisers. Il se sentait soudainement extrêmement maladroit. Kurama avait définitivement pris l'ascendant.

Comment rendre ce que l'on ne sait pas faire? Comment faire en sorte que le partage soit équitable, que le service soit rendu?

Le petit démon finit par détourner les yeux, échappant au regard vert.

Pourquoi Kurama le regardait-il ainsi? Peut-être n'aimait-il pas ce qu'il voyait?

Comment aurait-il pu aimer?

Malgré sa capacité de récupération supérieure à la moyenne, certaines cicatrices ne s'effaceraient pas.

Et pourquoi se préoccupait-il de ce que pouvait bien penser le yohko! Il n'en avait rien à faire du tout!

D'un mouvement d'épaule, Kurama enleva son peignoir et le vêtement rejoignit ceux de Hiei sur le sol.

Il s'avança à genoux vers Hiei, s'allongea sur lui, pressant une de ses jambes contre celles du petit démon.

Hiei répondit en écartant les jambes et tout de suite, se sentit profondément inconfortable. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette position, face à face avec son partenaire.

Il n'avait pas eu à regarder, à plonger ses yeux dans ceux de ses amants, sentir les lèvres qui...

Il gémit alors que Kurama l'embrassait encore.

Il n'avait jamais senti autant de contact entre les deux corps.

La plupart du temps, c'était des mains sur ses hanches pour le maintenir pendant que l'autre le prenait, des mains qui parfois frappaient, griffaient son dos.

Et là, les mains de Kurama caressaient gentiment son torse suivies de lèvres douces et humides, leurs peau se touchant, leurs jambes entremêlées.

C'était ça la manière de faire de Kurama? Des ningens?

Le yohko joua avec le nombril du jaganshi, le léchant et s'arrêta momentanément, se penchant pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit et en extirpant des objets inconnus pour Hiei.

Kurama surprit le regard perdu de Hiei.

Depuis que Kurama avait inversé la situation, le petit démon était devenu on ne peut plus passif si l'on exceptait les soupirs et gémissements étouffés qu'il laissait échapper.

Kurama posa le préservatif sur le lit, à portée de main. Ensuite, il ouvrit la petite bouteille et laissa couler un peu de la substance fluide sur ses doigts

Il savait parfaitement que dans le makai, on ne s'embêtait pas à préparer décemment son partenaire. La douleur faisait partie de l'acte, la douleur était présente partout de toutes façons.

Il descendit, se plaça entre les jambes de Hiei.

Et presque immédiatement lécha le sexe du jaganshi de la base jusqu'au gland.

Hiei cria et ne comprit qu'après de longues secondes que c'était lui qui venait de crier.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir à la sensation, elle recommença encore et encore. Il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait une fellation et il en avait déjà fait également mais la manière de faire de Kurama était différente.

Presque comme si le yohko prenait plaisir à lui faire ça.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses sensations nouvelles qu'il réalisa seulement quelques instants plus tard que Kurama venait de faire pénétrer un doigt en lui. Puis un autre, l'élargissant, assouplissant les muscles.

Kurama tâtonna à la recherche d'un point précis. Et il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé quand encore une fois, Hiei cria.

Le petit démon agitait la tête sur l'oreiller. Les lèvres de Kurama sur son sexe, ses doigts en lui. Et aucune douleur. Juste du plaisir. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était si différent. Pourquoi Kurama prenait tant de temps, pourquoi il le touchait comme s'il était un être fragile alors qu'il était un des plus forts guerriers du makai.

Il cria encore quand Kurama ajouta un troisième doigt. Il avait attendu la souffrance mais il ne la ressentit pas. Il attendait que la douleur efface le plaisir mais rien ne vint.

Et son corps entier se détendit.

Pourquoi Kurama faisait ça? Est-ce que c'était seulement parce que c'était la manière de faire des ningens?

Et qu'est-ce que le yohko voudrait en échange? La même chose? Hiei n'en était pas capable. Et il aurait du mal à apprendre quoi que ce soit en ce moment, alors que ses lèvres étaient ensanglantées à force de les mordre.

Kurama continuait son oeuvre, largement félicité par les réactions de plus en plus incontrôlées de Hiei. Le jaganshi bougeait son bassin en rythme, ses gémissements étaient maintenant moins étouffés.

Combien de fois avait-il voulu faire du bien à Hiei, le voir s'abandonner sous ses caresses, lui donner tout ce qu'il était possible de donner.

Kurama se releva quand il sentit que Hiei était proche de l'orgasme.

Il enleva ses doigts. Et monta le long du corps du jaganshi déposant des baisers sur la peau. En même temps, il déchira l'emballage du préservatif et l'enfila. Puis prit encore un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts pour en enduire son sexe. Il ne voulait aucune douleur pour Hiei. Aucune.

Il attrapa le menton de Hiei entre sa main pour l'empêcher de s'agiter et se rendit compte du filet de sang qui s'écoulait le long des lèvres du petit démon. Il le lécha puis embrassa Hiei tout en se glissant doucement en lui en un mouvement souple.

En sentant Kurama le pénétrer, Hiei brisa le baiser brusquement, cherchant de l'air. Même une fois ses poumons remplis, Hiei avait encore l'impression de manquer d'air.

Il ferma les yeux alors que le yohko commençait à aller et venir en lui. Il sentit que Kurama lui prenait les poignets et lui intimait de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

Hiei obéit et resserra ses mains autour de la nuque du kistuné comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose dans cette explosion de sensations.

Kurama sentait l'étroitesse de Hiei, ses ongles enfoncés dans sa nuque, tirant un peu sur ses cheveux. C'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Il aurait aimé prolonger le moment mais Hiei n'était pas loin de venir. Et Kurama accentua le rythme, heurtant ce point particulier à chaque fois.

Hiei ne mordait plus ses lèvres, il laissait échapper ses cris sans les retenir. Ses mains se ressérèrent autour de Kurama. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se toucher, rien que le sexe du yohko en lui allait l'emporter vers l'extase.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps entier de Hiei s'arqua alors que Kurama heurtait encore ce point particulier. Un fluide chaud s'écoula entre leurs deux corps.

En voyant le visage de Hiei, les cheveux plaqués sur son front par la sueur, les lèvres entrouvertes, rougies, Kurama se sentit également partir.

Et il se laissa tomber sur Hiei, sentant toujours les mains du jaganshi sur sa nuque.

Hiei n'arrivait toujours pas à respirer correctement. Et le poids de Kurama sur lui n'était pas pour arranger les choses.

Soudain, le yohko bougea, se releva en s'appuyant sur un coude et attrapa les lèvres de Hiei entre les siennes tout en se retirant doucement.

Kurama se déplaça, enleva le préservatif, le jeta avant de se recoucher contre Hiei, attirant un petit démon encore tout haletant entre ses bras.

De longues minutes passèrent, leurs rythmes cardiaques s'apaisant, leurs souffles également.

Et malgré le bonheur qu'était sensé ressentir Kurama, il finit par trouver le moment inquiétant.

« Hiei?

-Hn...

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va?

-Hn. »

Hiei s'agita et chercha à se lever. Presque brusquement, Kurama le ramena dans ses bras.

« Où tu vas? »

Hiei cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il allait se rhabiller puis s'en aller. A la réflexion, un petit passage par la salle de bains ne serait pas mal. Son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti.

« Prendre une douche, dit le jaganshi d'une voix rauque, presque éteinte.

-Oh. Pardon. Je... Je peux venir avec toi? »

Hiei haussa les épaules. Ca lui était complètement égal. A ce moment précis, une bande de yohkais armés jusqu'aux dents auraient pu débarquer dans la chambre que ça lui aurait été aussi égal.

Kurama sentit son coeur se serrer devant l'attitude de Hiei.

Pourquoi Hiei se montrait si froid maintenant?

Froid? Le jaganshi avait toujours été froid et distant. C'était le voir crier, gémir de plaisir et s'abandonner complètement qui n'avait rien de normal. Le voir surpris, presque apeuré, timide, ce n'était pas du tout Hiei.

Le petit démon entra dans la douche, essayant de régler l'eau sans y parvenir jusqu'à ce que les mains de Kurama se posent sur les siennes, ouvrant les robinets pour donner une température idéale à l'eau.

Hiei leva la tête, laissant l'eau couler sur son visage, fermant les yeux.

Et il sentit les bras de Kurama qui se refermaient sur lui et... Oui, le yohko était à nouveau excité. Pas étonnant, les yohkais récupèrent rapidement.

Il avait pris tellement de plaisir que Kurama devait vouloir quelque chose en retour.

Le petit démon se retourna et se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Il n'aimait pas faire ce genre de choses. Il ne les faisait que si on lui faisait aussi. Et Kurama lui avait fait, il lui avait même donné bien plus, un plaisir nouveau.

« Hiei?

-Tais-toi. Je te rend la pareille mais te plains pas si je suis pas aussi doué que toi. »

A ces mots, Kurama réalisa le problème.

Dans le makai, entre hommes, le sexe était basé sur une sorte d'échange. On ne donnait rien pour rien. Et on ne recevait rien sans savoir qu'on devrait donner aussi.

« Hiei, arrêtes! »

Kurama posa la main sur la tête du jaganshi pour l'écarter. Et s'agenouilla devant lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

Hiei ne comprit pas. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il ne comprenait pas, il sentit la colère le gagner.

Que voulait Kurama à la fin? Que voulait-il?

« Lâches-moi, dit-il à mi-voix. »

Kurama obéit, se releva et tendit la main à Hiei pour qu'il puisse faire de même.

Sauf que le petit démon ignora la main tendue et se mit debout tout seul.

Il attrapa le gel douche, tournant le dos intentionnellement à Kurama.

Kurama voulut l'attraper entre ses bras, lui dire combien il l'aimait. Mais il ne put pas.

Hiei devait à peine comprendre ce qu'était l'amitié, à peine ressentir ce sentiment. Comment lui demander de l'amour?

Et alors que Kurama aurait du être heureux, la mélancolie regagna son coeur, s'y greffa comme un parasite.

-----

Hiei s'habilla rapidement sans un regard à Kurama.

Le yohko, après avoir revêtu des vêtements, s'était assis sur le lit, la tête basse.

Hiei enfilait son manteau quand il perçut un murmure. Son ouïe exceptionnelle lui permit de décrypter les mots.

« Ne pars pas. Pas maintenant. Restes, Hiei. Restes, je t'en prie. »

Et il entendait à nouveau cet appel au secours dans la voix du yohko.

Hiei ne comprit pas. Encore une fois, il se retrouva à se questionner sur les raisons de Kurama.

D'habitude, une fois que ses amants avaient satisfait leur curiosité, ils ne tenaient pas à ce qu'il reste.

Et Hiei n'y tenait pas non plus.

La tristesse sur le visage de Kurama était revenue comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Hiei s'avança et se posta devant le kitsuné.

Kurama releva la tête, étonné de voir un air presque concerné sur le visage de Hiei.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux, Kurama, dit Hiei en soupirant.

-Je sais, répondit Kurama soupirant aussi. Mais tu as aimé, non?

-Le sexe? Ouais, c'était... C'était... différent. Et... bien, admit Hiei difficilement. »

Personne ne se préoccupait de savoir si l'autre avait aimé ou non dans le makai.

« Alors, restes, fit Kurama. Restes avec moi encore un peu. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'enfuir. Et... il pleut toujours. »

Hiei hocha la tête, regardant vers l'extérieur le début d'après-midi pluvieux.

Kurama sut alors que rien n'avait changé. Rien du tout. Il avait eu la chance d'avoir Hiei dans ses bras mais il comprit qu'il venait de faire une erreur monumentale.

La certitude s'effaça. Hiei avait couché avec lui comme ça, il n'y avait aucun sentiment.

Mais l'espoir insensé reprit ses droits.

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de temps, du temps, de l'amour, alors Hiei parviendrait à l'aimer. Peut-être que Hiei comprendrait, apprendrait.

Le jaganshi regardait toujours par la fenêtre.

On sonna à la porte et Hiei sursauta. Kurama haussa les sourcils, Hiei haussa les épaules.

« C'est Botan, dit le petit démon. »

Kurama aussi venait d'identifier l'énergie. Il alla ouvrir la porte.

« On a une mission, fit Botan sans se perdre en civilités. Tu sais où est Hiei?

-Là.

-Alors, on y va.

-Où?

-Chez Yusuke. »

La guide céleste ne perçut pas le mouvement de recul de Kurama. Mais Hiei le vit.

Encore une fois, il haussa les épaules mais son regard ne quitta pas Kurama.

Et il se surprit à désirer un autre de ces baisers comme les appelait le kitsuné.

A suivre...

Au départ, Mistake devait avoir trois parties comme Misunderstanding mais finalement, il n'y aura que deux parties. Prochain chapitre: Misbehaviour Part I.

Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, j'espère que vous serez un peu plus nombreux pour ce chapitre (je sais, je suis exigeant mais quand on m'habitue aux bonnes choses, je deviens vite capricieux!).

Koorimé: Voilà, pour Yusuke et Kuwa, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre. Merci de toujours me reviewer.

Kistu: De rien pour le délai, je fais ce que je peux. C'est pas toujours évident car mon boulot me bouffe tout mon temps, je fais donc de mon mieux. Kurama et Kuronué... heu... j'ai quelques p'tites idées. Mais bon, j'ai toujours plein d'idées mais des fois, ce n'est pas assez pour faire une fic. On verra si les idées s'étoffent un peu avec le temps.

Zephis: Tu étais en retard, grrr. Non je plaisante, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer. Est-ce que ça te convient comme suite? On ne peut pas dire que ça se passe super bien mais bon, y'a pas eu de morts non plus donc y'a de l'espoir!

A plus et laissez des reviews! Et comme je suis en vacances, j'essaierais de poster le prochain chapitre un peu plus tôt. A bientôt.


	6. Misbehaviour Part I

Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Traduction du titre: Mésaventure. Traduction du titre du chapitre : Mauvaise conduite. Mais qui se conduit mal... à vous de voir.

**-----**

**Misadventure**

**-----**

**-----**

**Misbehaviour Part I**

**-----**

« Il y a un problème? demanda Botan.

-Non, pourquoi?

-Tu traînes des pieds. Et Hiei aussi. »

Le petit démon haussa les sourcils. Il s'était juste adapté au rythme de marche. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils allaient vraiment lentement.

« Aucun problème, assura Kurama. J'avais juste la tête ailleurs. »

Botan regarda le yohko en essayant de savoir s'il disait ou non la vérité. Mais le visage de Kurama était indescriptible.

Elle passa à Hiei mais n'y vit que l'air fermé normal.

« Au fait, Hiei, Keiko veut que tu lui rembourses les rideaux.

-Quels rideaux?

-Les rideaux qui ont pris feu après que tu aies cramé Yusuke et Kuwa. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'as aussi cramé Yusuke? Kuwabara, je peux comprendre mais tu ne t'en prends jamais à Yusuke d'habitude.

-L'avait pas qu'à être si con, marmonna le petit démon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? soupira Botan. Il s'est moqué de toi? »

Hiei jeta un regard écoeuré à la guide céleste. Pour qui le prenait-elle? D'accord, il lui arrivait d'être légèrement susceptible mais il n'avait pas quatre ans non plus!

« Hiei? fit Kurama. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Rien. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Kurama commença à s'imaginer des choses. C'était à cette soirée que Hiei avait appris pour son homosexualité. Et peut-être... Peut-être qu'il avait pris sa défense.

Ou peut-être que Yusuke s'était tout bonnement foutu de sa gueule et vu le peu de tolérance du jaganshi quand on faisait de l'humour à ses dépens, il avait cramé le détective.

Ca n'attristait absolument pas Kurama. Et la méthode de Hiei avait l'avantage d'être directe.

Kurama avait laissé la situation dériver, laissé la mélancolie diriger ses actions, son inaction plutôt.

Dans son état normal, il n'aurait pas laissé les choses ainsi, il n'aurait pas éviter la confrontation.

On avait beau dire qu'il était le plus flegmatique de l'équipe, il n'était pas non plus un lâche.

Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il avait été. Il s'était conforté dans le rôle de la victime. Et pourtant, il avait toujours détesté ce foutu rôle.

Il était temps de mettre les cartes sur la table et les points sur les i. Et des poings dans la gueule si ça ne suffisait pas.

Kurama accéléra le pas. Soudain, il s'arrêta, se tourna vers Botan, posant sur elle un regard froid. Etait-elle au courant? Yusuke et Kuwabara l'avaient-ils dit à tout le monde comme ils l'avaient fait avec Hiei?

« Me regardes pas comme ça Kurama, tu me donnes la chair de poule!

-Ils t'ont dit?

-Qui? Qui m'a dit quoi?

-A propos de... »

Il observa la jeune femme qui haussait les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« Rien, laisse tomber.

-C'est pas vrai, vous êtes tous complètement bizarres en ce moment. C'est de saison ou quoi? »

Ca ne demandait pas de réponse et Kurama se contenta d'accélérer le rythme suivi de près par Hiei.

-----

L'ambiance n'était pas loin d'être identique à celle d'une veillée funèbre.

Si l'on exceptait Keiko qui se jeta sur Hiei dès qu'il arriva.

« Est-ce que tu sais combien ça coûte, ces rideaux?

-Hn.

-C'est du voilage, c'est hyper cher!

-Hn.

-Pas de « hn » avec moi, espèce de petit monstre!

-Fermes-là, j'vais te buter!

-Yusuke, fais quelque chose par pitié, fit Keiko.

-C'est ça, sourit sadiquement Hiei._ Fais quelque chose, Yusuke. _»

Le détective regarda le jaganshi, déglutit.

« C'est mes rideaux, Keiko. C'est pas grave. Laisses-le tranquille.

-Mais c'est moi qui les avait choisis.

-Et bien, tu m'en trouveras d'autres, c'est tout. »

Keiko râla encore un peu pour la forme et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Kurama avait regardé l'échange de là où il était, c'est à dire près de la fenêtre. Il comprenait pourquoi Hiei se sentait à l'aise à cet endroit. Il voyait tout, contrôlait tout et avait une sortie accessible.

« C'est quoi la mission? demanda-t-il. »

Botan farfouilla dans son kimono avant de sortir son carnet.

« Certains humains tombés dans le makai n'ont pas été renvoyés dans le ningenkai. On pense qu'ils ont été capturés et...

-Cuisinés en plat de résistance? suggéra Hiei.

-Hum... oui.

-Comment c'est possible? demanda Kuwabara. Et les lois d'Enki? Et les patrouilles?

-Les lois, c'est que de l'encre sur du papier, dit Yusuke. Mais comment ça se fait que les patrouilles...

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? coupa Hiei. On ne peut pas couvrir tout le makai! Je me fais déjà assez chier avec ce boulot alors tes remarques, tu les gardes, ok? »

Kurama regarda le jaganshi. Il y avait une certaine forme d'injustice dans le fait que Hiei soit le seul à avoir été obligé de faire ces patrouilles. Kurama et Yusuke avaient aussi perdu le tournoi mais on leur avait accordé le droit de rester dans le ningenkai, soi-disant pour faire la liaison.

« Botan, t'as un plan du makai?

-J'en ai un, dit Yusuke. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire?

-M'en faire une robe peut-être? Le regarder évidemment! »

Yusuke et Kuwabara se regardèrent et Yusuke ne releva pas l'allusion de Kurama.

Le détective déroula le plan sur la table basse.

Kurama quitta son poste d'observation à regret. Il était vraiment bien près de la fenêtre. Et il n'avait pas envie de voir des mouvements de recul ou des expressions de dégoût de la part de Yusuke et Kuwabara.

« Hiei, montres moi les endroits que vous surveillez, dit-il en se penchant sur la carte. »

Le jaganshi contempla la carte et montra plusieurs zones distinctes.

« La plupart des passages dimensionnels se trouvent dans ces endroits. Voilà pourquoi on patrouille prioritairement dans ces coins-là, expliqua-t-il.

-Les passages s'ouvrent de façon importune et les humains tombent dedans. Mais ils ne s'ouvrent que s'il y a une quantité d'énergie suffisante aux alentours.

-Hn. C'est pourquoi les zones ont été choisies. Elles sont énergétiques par nature. »

Kurama regarda encore la carte.

« Ici, dit-il. »

Hiei se pencha et observa l'endroit montré par Kurama. Ce faisant, son épaule effleura légèrement celle du yohko. Il retint son souffle. Et se rendit compte que Kurama bougea un peu pour accentuer le contact.

Les images qui traversèrent l'esprit de Hiei lui firent complètement oublier la carte sous ses yeux.

Les yeux émeraudes posés sur lui, les lèvres qui venaient attraper les siennes encore et encore. Il voulait recommencer. Il voulait à nouveau ce contact, ce plaisir nouveau. Tous ces gestes qu'avaient eu Kurama.

Il surprit le regard de Yusuke et ne sut pas comment l'interpréter. Mais ça ne lui disait rien de bon. Il s'éloigna de Kurama.

« Hum, finit-il par dire. Il y a un peu d'énergie ici, c'est vrai. Mais comme cette zone était trop éloignée des autres, on n'a pas pu l'intégrer à une zone de patrouille.

-Je vois, dit Kurama. Alors, c'est sans doute par là qu'on doit commencer. Ca tombe bien, je connais le coin. Et il n'y a qu'un seul lieu où des yohkais pourraient installer un campement. »

Kurama se releva, laissant sa main frôler celle de Hiei. Et il vit lui aussi à ce moment le regard suspicieux du détective.

Ca le glaça littéralement. Pas Hiei. Ils ne devaient pas rejeter Hiei.

Le petit démon n'avait connu que ça toute sa vie, le rejet. Et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Hiei devait en souffrir. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place, des gens à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Il ne fallait pas lui retirer ça.

Hiei regarda encore la carte puis son nez se plissa.

« Des cookies! s'exclama-t-il.

-Je sais pas si tu les mérites, fit Keiko en pénétrant dans le salon avec une assiettes remplie de gâteaux tous chauds. »

Hiei fit la moue. Et Keiko craqua. Elle aimait bien le petit démon malgré son abominable caractère.

Et puis, elle aimait aussi qu'on apprécie sa cuisine. Et l'air ravi de Hiei lui en donnait une preuve on ne peut plus manifeste.

« Allez, approche. Je vais te servir un verre de lait avec. »

Hiei fut aussi rapide que la lumière. Kurama le regarda réfrénant un sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Yusuke et Kuwabara et son envie de sourire disparut totalement.

Ok, cartes sur table. Il s'assura que Keiko, Botan et Hiei n'allaient pas entendre.

« Si ça pose un problème que je fasse cette mission avec vous, autant le dire tout de suite, fit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Non. On a besoin de toi pour... nous ouvrir la voie, nous montrer les lieux, dit Yusuke.

-Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour couvrir mes arrières? Ou vous allez me laissez tomber comme vous l'avez fait il y a deux semaines?

-T'es injuste, Kurama. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as annoncé? Comme ça, comme si ça n'était pas du tout un problème?

-En quoi ça en serait un? T'as peur pour ton p'tit cul, détective? T'inquiètes, tu m'as jamais intéressé et Kuwabara encore moins. Je suis peut-être homo mais ça veut pas dire que j'ai mauvais goût.

-Ouais, j'ai vu où se trouvait ton intérêt, dit Yusuke en désignant Hiei du menton. »

Kurama se tendit. Pas Hiei.

« Vous vous plantez totalement, dit-il. Hiei est juste un ami. Un ami qui a agi comme un ami, en m'acceptant comme je suis. Ce que vous avez été incapables de faire!

-Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire qu'il n'y a rien du tout entre toi et lui? fit Kuwabara.

-Rien du tout. Je ne toucherais jamais à Hiei. Pour rien au monde. »

-----

Hiei faillit s'étrangler avec son cookie. Il toussa et Keiko le regarda.

« Ca va?

-Hn. »

Il finit le gâteau d'un air écoeuré.

« Tu en veux un autre? »

Il secoua la tête, se recula.

Il détesta soudain sa capacité à tout entendre, son jagan, son ouïe démoniaque. Il ne voulait pas savoir, il ne voulait jamais savoir. Ca lui était égal ce qu'on pense de lui. Ca lui était complètement égal!

Pourquoi Kurama avait-il couché avec lui? Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait découvrir toutes ces nouvelles sensations si c'était pour dire qu'il ne le toucherait pour rien au monde?

Il l'avait touché! Et avait fait bien plus! Alors pourquoi mentait-il? Et pourquoi Hiei se sentait-il aussi peiné?

A nouveau, des voix issues de souvenirs se manifestèrent dans son esprit.

_« Il paraît que t'as baisé avec l'enfant maudit? C'était comment?_

_-C'est quoi ces conneries? Même si on me payait, je m'abaisserais pas à toucher à cette chose. Pour rien au monde. »_

La voix de son premier amant. Personne ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir coucher avec Hiei. Personne ne voulait le reconnaître.

Le regard de Hiei se fit sombre et dur. Kurama était finalement bien plus yohkai qu'il ne le paraissait. N'était sa méthode au lit, il agissait comme les autres après.

Et bien, ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu. Hiei aussi pouvait faire comme s'il s'en foutait.

D'ailleurs, il s'en foutait!

Mais il voulait encore de ces baisers, de ce sexe incroyable.

Il allait apprendre la manière des ningens. Il allait rendre à Kurama tout ce qu'il lui avait donné. Lui donner à son tour ces sensations.

D'ailleurs, il semblait que c'était ce que voulait le yohko. Du sexe sans embrouilles, sans sentiments.

Et Hiei ignorait ce qu'était les sentiments, c'était parfait.

Mais alors pourquoi avait-il répondu à l'appel du kistuné s'il n'y avait rien?

Il décida d'arrêter là ses pensées. Il n'avait aucun sentiment, n'en avait jamais eu. Il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

« Bon, on part quand? fit-il. »

A suivre...

Haha, on est lundi et déjà un nouveau chapitre! Vives les vacances, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de ne rien foutre du tout! Et de pouvoir écrire quand on en a envie... Si seulement c'est comme ça tout le temps.

Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent (mince, je dis toujours la même chose, faudrait que je me renouvelle de temps en temps...).

Alors, Phoenix-dou: T'as raison, c'est pas très clair ce que ressent Hiei pour Kurama. Mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est complètement voulu, donc je suis très content que ça ait marché, héhé.

Koorimé: Un grand merci à toi. Parce que dans ma tête, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il n'y avait que Yusuke et Kuwa qui étaient au courant pour Kurama. Mais avec ta review, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas forcément aussi clair pour vous, lecteurs, donc j'ai intégré quelques petites phrases dans ce chapitre pour montrer qu'effectivement, seuls Yusuke et Kuwa le savent. Pour l'instant, c'est un peu la guerre froide entre eux mais ça avancera dans les prochains chapitres. Merci aussi de dire que je mérite mes reviews, si tout le monde pensait comme toi, ça serait bien. Parce qu'actuellement, il n'y a que 5 pour 100 de lecteurs qui laissent des reviews..., c'est parfois un peu déprimant, heureusement que j'ai des reviewers fidèles, ça aide! Donc, merci encore.

Kistu34: Merci pour le don. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je fais pour décrire les sentiments. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il y a une méthode clairement établie dans mon cerveau. Le mieux que je puisse te dire, c'est que je crée une situation et que j'essaye de savoir comment réagira tel ou tel personnage selon son caractère, savoir ce qu'il ressentira, etc... Ce qui fait qu'il m'arrive parfois des trucs bizarres, par exemple quand Hiei est en colère, je me retrouve à taper sur mon clavier comme un fou furieux... Ouais, maintenant, c'est officiel, je suis gravement atteint, lol!

A bientôt, j'espère poster un autre chapitre dans la semaine surtout qu'après, je pars en voyage (j'adore les vacances!) donc pas de chapitre pour Samedi.

A plus et laissez des reviews!


	7. Misbehaviour Part II

Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Traduction du titre: Mésaventure. Traduction du titre du chapitre : Mauvaise conduite. Mais qui se conduit mal... à vous de voir.

Note2: Ca y'est, mes chapitres commencent à être de plus en plus longs mais bon, je crois pas que vous allez vous plaindre, ne?

**-----**

**Misadventure**

**-----**

**-----**

**Misbehaviour Part II**

**-----**

Il ne leur fallut qu'une petite demie heure pour se rendre au portail. Celui qui débouchait près du château de Mukuro.

Au loin, l'architecture issue d'un cerveau dérangé se dressait à contre-jour. Hiei lui accorda à peine un regard.

Nul doute que la yohkai devait être furieuse contre lui. Et il s'en fichait. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'entendre parler ainsi de Kurama l'avait mis tellement en rogne.

Exactement comme avec Yusuke et l'autre débile, il ne supportait pas qu'on dise du mal du yokho.

Il en conclut qu'il avait quand même un problème avec Kurama. Et ce même problème englobait le fait qu'il était venu, qu'il était revenu parce que Kurama lui avait demandé. Alors qu'il ne faisait jamais ce qu'on lui demandait! Il savait que ça s'appelait l'esprit de contradiction mais ce n'était pas pour être contrariant, c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'emmerder avec les désirs des autres la plupart du temps. Et pourtant, il avait répondu à ceux de Kurama.

A cette petite phrase _« Tu coucherais avec moi? » _alors même qu'il ne voulait plus de cette douleur qu'engendrait les relations sexuelles. Heureusement, ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça avec Kurama mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir au début. Et pourtant, il avait accepté.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kurama après qu'ils aient passé le portail. Les cheveux rouges devinrent argentés, les yeux se firent dorés.

Et Hiei n'était pas loin de penser que le yohko lui avait probablement filé une plante qui l'empêchait de réfléchir par lui-même. Une sorte de poison pour le contrôler, un truc dans ce genre!

Kurama sortit une paire d'ailes végétales.

« Je vais prendre de la hauteur, dit-il. Suivez-moi sur le sentier au sol. »

D'un battement d'ailes, il s'éleva.

Yusuke avançait en premier, suivi par Kuwabara et Hiei enfin pour couvrir leurs arrières. C'était la disposition la plus efficace.

Kurama porta un regard inquiet sur le petit démon. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez Yusuke, Hiei était resté silencieux. Mais Hiei n'avait jamais été non plus un moulin à paroles. Sauf qu'en plus, si Kurama sentait constamment le regard du jaganshi sur lui, mais à chaque fois qu'il tournait les yeux, Hiei regardait ailleurs.

Etait-ce de la timidité après ce qu'ils avaient fait ce matin? Sauf que Hiei et timide ne semblaient pas vouloir cohabiter dans une même phrase en temps ordinaire.

Pourtant, l'expression du petit démon, gêné, mal à l'aise, totalement dépassé par ses sensations, n'était pas loin d'être en effet de la timidité.

Kurama n'aurait jamais cru voir ces émotions sur le visage de Hiei. Et il avait envie de les revoir, encore et encore. Toujours. Et que pour lui, rien que pour lui.

Il devait arrêter de penser à Hiei et se concentrer sur la mission.

Il se posa au crépuscule, la visibilité devenant de plus en plus mauvaise.

Si Kuwabara était en nage, ni Yusuke, ni Hiei ne montrait la moindre trace de fatigue.

« C'est encore loin? demanda Kuwabara en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-On y sera en fin de matinée.

-Putain. Je cours pas toute la nuit les mecs!

-Non, on va s'arrêter dans pas longtemps, promit Kurama. Il y a un village abandonné après cette colline. On devrait pouvoir s'abriter.

-Comment tu sais qu'il est abandonné? demanda Yusuke.

-Parce que c'est moi qui aie tué les habitants il y a quelques siècles. Et que personne ne s'y est aventuré depuis. »

Il y eut un silence. Yusuke et Kuwabara regardaient Kurama avec un léger effroi. Ils oubliaient continuellement que le yohko n'avait pas toujours été humain. Et qu'il était capable du meilleur comme du pire.

« C'était un village de marchands d'esclaves, expliqua Kurama. Rien qui ne vaut la peine de s'apitoyer. »

Yusuke expira lentement en évitant le regard glacial du yohko.

« Bon, ben on y va, dit-il. »

En un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent devant des cabanes délabrées. Heureusement, la plupart d'entre elles était en pierres et le temps avait certes fait son oeuvre mais la structure principale demeurait.

« On fait comment? demanda Yusuke. On se sépare?

-Hum, deux points de surveillance, entrée et sortie du village.

-Logique, approuva le détective. Kuwa, amènes-toi, on va à la sortie. »

Kurama les regarda partir. Leur équipe fonctionnait encore. Mais aucune crise ne s'était encore produite. Et c'est en temps de crise qu'on constate la solidité d'une équipe.

Et puis, en temps normal, avant de rejoindre leurs postes de gardes, ils auraient mangé ensemble, bu un peu – Yusuke devait avoir au moins une bouteille de saké dans son sac – et ils auraient échangé des plaisanteries. Comme s'ils étaient en voyage et pas en mission.

Ils auraient relâché la tension.

Kurama serra légèrement les poings. Il refusait d'être responsable de l'éclatement de leur groupe, de leur amitié.

Il sentit qu'on tirait sur son poignet et tourna la tête.

« Tu viens, oui ou non? C'est toi qui as la bouffe. Et j'ai faim! fit Hiei.

-J'arrive. Celle-là? demanda-t-il en désignant une cabane.

-C'est la seule qui a encore un toit de toutes façons. »

Ils poussèrent une porte branlante. Et Kurama laissa tomber sur le sol quelques plantes lumineuses, créant une lumière diffuse qui serait difficilement repérable. Surtout que la seule fenêtre était obstruée par des planches de bois moisies. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kurama reprit son apparence humaine.

Hiei fit le tour de l'unique pièce. Une cheminée noirâtre, une table vermoulue et un sol en terre battue.

Il aurait encore préféré dormir dans un arbre plutôt qu'ici. Mais le temps ici répondait à celui du ningenkai et la pluie n'allait pas tarder. Un orage était même probable vu les nuages noirs qui s'étaient amoncelés durant l'après-midi.

Ce matin aussi, il pleuvait. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il pleuvait.

Hiei arrêta brusquement ses pensées. D'où venait cette expression, faire l'amour? Pourquoi avait-il pensé ça, pourquoi avait-il caractérisé le sexe de cette façon si humaine, lui adjoignant un sentiment qu'il n'était pas capable de ressentir?

« Hiei? Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Non, rien. J'ai faim.

-Ca vient. Tiens. »

Kurama lui tendit un bentô préparé par Keiko. Hiei et la jeune femme n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, ils ne se parlaient presque jamais hormis quand Keiko engueulait Hiei ce dont elle ne se privait pas ayant compris que le petit démon ne lui ferait rien.

Et Keiko avait une attitude maternelle qui consistait à accepter tous les amis de Yusuke, à les sermonner pareillement et à les nourrir tout aussi bien. Et elle ne faisait pas exception avec Hiei.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, ni Keiko ni Botan n'étaient au courant. Elles avaient agi comme d'ordinaire, en étant un peu mal à l'aise parce qu'elles constataient que quelque chose était différent sans savoir quoi.

En silence, ils mangèrent leurs repas. Kurama n'attendait pas non plus une discussion à bâtons rompus de la part de Hiei.

Il ne valait mieux pas déranger le petit démon pendant un repas, il ne prendrait même pas la peine de répondre.

Hiei posa l'emballage vide sur le sol et fixa Kurama qui faisait de même.

Il s'avança aussi souplement qu'un chat et attrapa avec sa langue le grain de riz présent à la commissure des lèvres du yohko.

« Hiei?

-Tss. Tais-toi. »

Lentement, Hiei répéta les gestes qu'avaient eu Kurama le matin. D'abord, des baisers légers, puis plus appuyés, les langues qui se frôlent à peine et puis un baiser passionné qui couperait le souffle au kistuné.

Il vit que ça eut l'effet voulu sur Kurama, le yohko était légèrement haletant. Mais ce que Hiei n'avait absolument prévu était que lui-même avait maintenant des difficultés à respirer.

Il essaya de se contrôler. Et y était presque parvenu lorsque Kurama l'embrassa à son tour.

Le kistuné attrapa le visage de Hiei entre ses mains, força les lèvres brièvement avant de déposer des baisers sur les joues, le nez, les paupières fermées de Hiei.

« Si doux, si léger, pensa le jaganshi. Mais ce n'est que la manière de faire des ningens. »

Kurama arrêta soudainement. Hiei ouvrit les yeux et vit le yohko se relever et s'éloigner.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait plus le frisson de la nouveauté, de l'interdit. Kurama avait eu son compte et n'était plus intéressé.

Kurama sortit quelques plantes de ses cheveux et les jeta sur le sol. Elles grandirent rapidement et s'entrelacèrent pour former un matelas confortable.

Il s'installa dessus et tendit les bras vers le petit démon.

« Viens Hiei, viens. »

Pourquoi obéit-il? Pourquoi en une seconde, il se retrouva entouré de ces bras, Hiei n'arriva pas à comprendre.

Et il ne chercha pas à comprendre lorsque les lèvres de Kurama dévorèrent son cou, écartant son écharpe et l'enlevant totalement.

Kurama eut un petit rire et Hiei fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi?

-Rien. C'est juste que ce n'est pas la meilleur façon de monter la garde, pouffa Kurama.

-Pff, j'peux sentir une énergie sur des kilomètres. »

Le rire de Kurama se transforma légèrement et Hiei n'arriva pas à percevoir ce qui avait changé. Kurama avait enfoui la tête dans son cou et ne bougeait plus, le serrant juste fortement contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hiei.

-Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre le nécessaire pour _ça, _expliqua Kurama. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais encore...

-C'était bien ce matin. Merde, c'était plus que bien!

-Je vois, fit Kurama d'un ton monotone. »

Qu'est-ce que Kurama voyait, Hiei n'en avait aucune idée.

Le yohko resserra son étreinte autour de Hiei. Si c'était seulement parce que le sexe était bien, alors Kurama allait lui donner exactement ce qu'il voulait. Jusqu'à ce que le jaganshi ne puisse plus faire autrement que d'hurler de plaisir.

« On ne peut pas aller jusqu'au bout, murmura-t-il. Mais je te promets que tu ne vas pas le regretter. »

Il ôta les vêtements du jaganshi rapidement. Et le fit basculer sur le lit de feuilles.

Hiei émit un hoquet de surprise. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais Kurama l'embrassa encore et descendit en embrassant son corps, les longs cheveux rouges le caressant en même temps.

Les mêmes sensations se manifestèrent en Hiei. Et les mêmes questions. Pourquoi était-ce aussi bon? Et pourquoi Kurama avait l'air d'aimer lui faire ça?

Il ne fallut pas une minute avant que toutes ses interrogations se perdent. Parce que les lèvres de Kurama sur son sexe le rendirent incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente.

Le yohko écouta avec un plaisir non dissimulé les gémissements de Hiei. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris il y avait longtemps avec Kuronué. Le fait qu'on prenait du plaisir parce qu'on donnait du plaisir. Ce n'était pas seulement son expérience qui jouait ici mais également sa volonté de rendre Hiei complètement fou. Et peut-être que le jaganshi ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. Il savait que cette pensée était mauvaise. Mais bon sang, lui ne pouvait pas se passer de Hiei, alors pourquoi ne pas créer la réciproque?

Il accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur le sexe de Hiei, l'engloutit presque complètement avant de le relâcher lentement et de lécher de bas en haut.

Il humidifia un doigt de sa main et le positionna à l'entrée de Hiei. Et alors que le petit démon n'était pas loin d'exploser, il fit pénétrer son doigt, touchant du premier coup le point sensible et envoyant le jaganshi à des années-lumières de là.

Hiei ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ce n'était pas possible de ressentir de telles sensations. Et pourtant...

Kurama le regardait avec un léger sourire, se léchant les lèvres, agenouillé à côté de lui.

Hiei baissa les yeux sur le pantalon du yohko. La toile de jean était tendue. Il roula sur lui-même et posa des mains légèrement tremblantes sur le bouton du jean, le fit sauter et abaissa la fermeture éclair puis le boxer libérant l'érection du kistuné.

Mais alors qu'il allait rendre le service, les mains de Kurama l'arrêtèrent.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, Kurama? grogna-t-il profondément énervé. »

Il ne voulait pas avoir de dettes. Et il voulait lui aussi donner ces sensations au yohko.

« Que tu le désires, voilà ce que je veux, dit Kurama. Alors, pour l'instant, regardes-moi, Hiei. Je veux juste que tu me regardes. »

Sous les yeux du jaganshi, Kurama descendit un peu plus le jean emmenant le sous-vêtement avec et commença à se caresser en s'allongeant sur le lit.

Hiei se mordit les lèvres en voyant la main aller et venir, le souffle de Kurama s'accélérer.

Il détourna les yeux.

« Hiei, je t'en prie. Regardes-moi! supplia Kurama. »

Et encore une fois, la supplique fonctionna. Hiei ne pouvait pas résister à un appel du yohko.

Il reporta son regard sur le visage de Kurama, sur les joues rougies puis sur la main qui faisait son office.

Et sans réfléchir, il attrapa la main de Kurama, l'écarta et prit le sexe du kitsuné dans sa bouche.

« Oh mon dieu, Hiei! cria Kurama. Je t'en prie, arrêtes! »

Hiei attrapa fermement Kurama pour le maintenir et continua.

« Non, n'arrêtes surtout pas! s'exclama le yohko. »

Et Hiei faillit éclater de rire sauf que ce n'était pas exactement le bon moment pour ça.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas la maîtrise de Kurama mais il avait envie de faire ça. Il n'avait jamais, jamais aimé faire ça. Et pourtant, il se rendait compte qu'il prenait un certain plaisir à entendre Kurama lui demander, le supplier d'accélérer dans des gémissements sonores.

C'était lui qui faisait ça au yohko, lui.

Et quand Kurama vint en criant son nom, il se sentit bêtement fier.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi pourtant, n'importe qui pouvait faire la même chose.

Oui mais c'était lui et c'était son nom que Kurama avait hurlé.

De longues minutes passèrent.

Et Kurama retrouva la force de bouger. Et la première chose qu'il fit, ce fut d'attirer Hiei dans ses bras.

« Hiei, pourquoi? »

Le jaganshi ne répondit pas. Il avait oublié pendant un moment les mots de Kurama dans l'appartement de Yusuke. Mais maintenant, ils sortaient de sa mémoire et se matérialisaient dans ses pensées conscientes.

« Comme ça, répondit-il nonchalamment. Juste comme ça. C'est ce que tu veux, non? »

« Et tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent. Parce que tu ne toucherais jamais à un enfant maudit, pour rien au monde, n'est-ce pas? poursuivit Hiei intérieurement. »

Kurama relâcha son étreinte autour du petit démon.

« Non, Hiei. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Mais si c'est tout ce que je peux avoir. Alors, je prends. »

Kurama soupira. Ca avait été douloureux d'aimer Hiei toutes ses années sans rien avoir d'autre que cet espoir stupide.

Alors, s'il pouvait avoir un peu de chaleur, s'il pouvait encore se mentir un peu en croyant qu'ils vivaient une histoire d'amour merveilleuse, il le ferait.

Et il finirait par créer la réciproque. Il finirait par imaginer cette réciproque à chaque fois qu'il ferait l'amour avec Hiei.

Il se mentirait.

Hiei se tendit et attrapa ses vêtements rapidement.

« On a de la compagnie, chuchota-t-il. »

A suivre...

Ahlala, ils sont vraiment pas professionnels, ils étaient censés monter la garde et ils... Vraiment, sont pas sérieux.

Hiei: J'te signale que c'est ton script, espèce de débile!

Kurama: C'est vrai, c'est toi qui écrit n'importe quoi!

K26: Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que pendant une jolie nuit d'orage, dans une cabane abandonnée, seul avec Hiei, tu ne ferais rien?

Kurama (un peu rouge...): Mais bien sûr que non, enfin!

K26: Même si Hiei se déshabille lentement, laissant entrevoir sa peau bronzée et ses muscles bien dessinés, tout ça eclairés par une lumière diffuse qui ne fait qu'accentuer la beauté de... Kurama, tu saignes du nez.

Kurama: Une insolation, il fait chaud ici.

K26: Il pleut à verse, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Kurama: Ah tais-toi. Hiei, viens. On doit aller monter la garde.

Hiei : Ah bon? Depuis quand? Et où on doit monter la garde?

Kurama: Réfléchis pas et viens!

K26: Il est mignon mais il est un peu long à la comprennette, hein?

Hiei (réfléchis beaucoup, ses neurones tournent à toute allure, il y a de la fumée qui s'élève de sous ses cheveux...): Aahhh (éclair de compréhension), oui, bien sûr, monter la garde, j'arrive tout de suite!

K26 (les regardant partir et me disant que si y'a la moindre alerte, il ne vaut mieux pas compter sur ces deux-là): Bon alors, j'en étais où moi? Ah oui, nulle part...

Et donc, c'était le septième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit encore super clair entre Hiei et Kurama. Mais ça va avancer dans les chapitres suivants. Et surtout, il va y avoir un peu d'action (non, pas ce genre d'action...).

Merci pour vos reviews.

Shunelodie: Merci pour ta review et je suis content de savoir que je suis ton auteur préféré sur YYH, ça fait plaisir. Moi aussi, j'aime bien quand Kurama est un peu glacial, qu'il reprend son côté yohko. Et pour Yusuke et Kuwa, ils vont comprendre dans pas longtemps à quel point ils se sont trompés. Peut-être pas dans le prochain chapitre mais dans les suivants.

Koorimé: Non, il n'y aura pas de flash-back sur le passé de Hiei, j'estime en avoir dit assez pour qu'on comprenne l'attitude de Hiei. Quand à Hiei qui joue avec Kurama, finalement, ça semble se retourner un peu contre lui, non? Haha, ils sont pas encore sortis de l'auberge ces deux-là. Sinon, oui, j'arrive à te comprendre même si des fois, il faut que je m'y reprenne à deux fois (moi et les abréviations d'usage sur internet, ça fait au moins cinquante-trois, désolé!) mais en fin de compte, j'arrive à te comprendre donc c'est l'essentiel.

Kitsu34: Merci pour ta review. Et oui, les vacances, c'est troooop biiieeennn!!! Et en effet, c'est toujours autant mal barré entre Kurama et Hiei. J'aime bien en fait faire des fics sur le manque de communication ou sur l'incompréhension dans un couple parce que finalement, c'est de ça qu'il s'agit dans cette fic, non?

Alors, la suite... Hum, pas samedi, je ne suis pas là. Peut-être lundi ou mardi, au plus tard, mercredi prochain, je peux pas être plus précis.

Voilà, voilà, merci encore et à plus. Et laissez des reviews.


	8. Misbehaviour Part III

Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Traduction du titre: Mésaventure. Traduction du titre du chapitre : Mauvaise conduite. Mais qui se conduit mal... à vous de voir.

**-----**

**Misadventure**

**-----**

**-----**

**Misbehaviour Part III**

**-----**

Kurama aussi avait senti quelques énergies qui s'approchaient. Rien qui ne puisse les inquiéter. Des classes C et B.

Le kitsuné éteignit toutes ses plantes lumineuses, récupéra son sac à dos. Et se transforma rapidement en yohko. Au moins, son odeur humaine ne serait pas repérable. Et en plus, sa vision de renard était nettement supérieure à sa vision ningen.

De même que son ouïe. Sans avoir à tourner la tête, il perçut de légers frottements de tissus et sut que Hiei se rhabillait. Un petit tintement métallique indiquait que le jaganshi accrochait son épée à sa ceinture.

Kurama attendit encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'épaule de Hiei frôler son bras.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler, ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Sortir sans se faire repérer, rejoindre Yusuke et Kuwabara.

Kurama poussa la porte lentement pour ne pas la faire grincer. Le tonnerre grondait au loin. Et si les yohkais s'étaient arrêtés ici, c'était sans doute pour la même raison qu'eux, pour trouver un abri.

Hiei passa en premier, se plaquant immédiatement contre le mur et passant rapidement à l'arrière de la maison, loin du chemin principal.

Kurama le suivit tout aussi souplement.

Le petit démon montra la sortie du village du menton. Kurama acquiesça puis effleura le bandeau qui couvrait le jagan. Hiei hocha la tête et ôta son bandeau.

L'oeil s'ouvrit.

_« Hé, abruti!_

_-... nabot... dégénéré..._

_-Réveilles-toi, crétin! On a du monde!_

_-Hein? Quoi? Où ça?_

_-Tais-toi. Sortez et planquez-vous derrière la maison. On passe vous prendre._

_-Ok. »_

Le petit démon eut une moue d'énervement. Et dire que ce stupide ningen avait un don!

Les cabanes s'élevaient de chaque côté du chemin, une disposition classique pour un village servant d'étape ou de lieu de commerce, mais très peu efficace en cas d'attaque comme avait pu le constater Kurama quelques siècles auparavant.

A l'arrière des maisons, il y avait des hautes herbes qui leur montaient au moins jusqu'à la taille.

Hiei avança, faisant à peine ployer les herbes sous ses pas. Kurama fit de même.

Les yohkais, eux, avançaient le long du chemin. Ils devaient sans doute chercher une maison habitable. Ou peut-être avaient-ils leur habitude dans l'une d'entre elles.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce n'était pas celle où Yusuke et Kuwabara s'étaient installés. Ou alors, il fallait espérer qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'en sortir.

Ils arrivèrent à la dernière maison sans trouver les deux hommes. Hiei ouvrit à nouveau son jagan avec une pointe d'énervement.

_« Putain, vous êtes où?_

_-Où t'as dit qu'on devait être!_

_-T'as un problème d'orientation. Parce que vous y êtes pas!_

_-Bien sûr que si! »_

Kurama posa la main sur l'épaule de Hiei. Et désigna ensuite l'autre côté du village.

Les lèvres du petit démon articulèrent un « merde » silencieux. Kurama pensa plus ou moins la même chose.

Yusuke et Kuwabara avaient le vent dans le dos. Et les yohkais étaient capables de repérer l'odeur d'un ningen sur des kilomètres.

Le défaut de ce village était également qu'un immense précipice se trouvait à la lisière des maisons de l'autre côté. Pas moyen d'avoir une échappatoire de ce côté-là.

Kurama retint un soupir. Les siècles passés dans le makai l'avaient conduit à choisir une maison du côté du village où une retraite était possible. Il n'avait même pas eu à y penser et il était persuadé que Hiei non plus, agissant instinctivement.

Mais Yusuke et Kuwabara n'avaient pas cette aptitude et la stratégie était loin d'être leur fort.

Et les yohkais allaient les sentir dans quelques minutes maintenant.

Et ils ne devaient pas être repérer maintenant.

Ces yohkais appartenaient probablement au groupe qu'ils recherchaient. Et ils ne pouvaient pas les éliminer, ça paraîtrait suspicieux s'ils étaient attendus au campement et qu'ils ne revenaient pas.

Le seul moyen disponible était de créer une diversion, permettant à Yusuke et Kuwabara de les rejoindre.

Kurama étudia le terrain. A la sortie du village, il y avait une forêt. En quelques secondes, son plan fut au point. Il comportait quelques lacunes mais le yohko n'avait pas le temps de trouver mieux.

Encore une fois, il effleura l'épaule de Hiei pour attirer l'attention du petit démon et d'un geste lui fit comprendre de focaliser son jagan sur lui.

_« J'ai une idée, fit le kitsuné dès que la connexion fut établie._

_-J't'écoute. »_

Kurama n'eut pas besoin de demander. Il était clair que Hiei n'aimait pas du tout son plan. Certes, ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure stratégie qu'il eut inventée. Mais ce n'était quand même pas si mauvais.

Hiei réprima un grognement. Puis utilisa son jagan sur Kuwabara et lui fit part du plan de Kurama. Il n'y eut pas la moindre réaction de l'autre côté, Kuwabara dit juste _« Ok, ça marche. »_

Et le ningen avait de la chance d'être de l'autre côté du village parce que Hiei l'aurait bien cramé.

A cause de leur erreur de débutant, Kurama allait se mettre en danger inutilement.

Une main chaude sur sa joue le détourna de sa colère. Et des lèvres toutes aussi chaudes se pressèrent contre les siennes.

Hiei bascula la tête en arrière et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Kurama était définitivement trop grand en forme yohko.

Etrange, ce baiser ne serait suivi par rien d'autre, rien de plus. Un baiser pour un baiser. Leurs langues se touchèrent très légèrement. Puis Kurama arrêta là le baiser et leva la tête vers le ciel.

Hiei fit de même. L'orage se rapprochait. Les yeux du jaganshi revinrent sur Kurama. Et il regarda les cheveux argentés redevenir rouges, les vêtements blancs reprendre la forme d'un jean et d'un pull.

Kurama caressa encore la joue de Hiei.

Et il faillit sourire en pensant à quel point son envie de dire « je t'aime » à Hiei paraissait cliché dans ces circonstances.

Un baiser rapide, à peine appuyé, et Kurama s'écarta du petit démon.

Hiei ne comprit pas pourquoi tout d'un coup sa main se tendit comme pour retenir Kurama, pourquoi il eut envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas seulement pour le sexe, que c'était parce que... parce que... Parce que quoi, bordel? Il ne savait pas!

Et il interrompit aussi bien son geste que ses pensées, regardant Kurama disparaître à l'angle de la dernière maison.

Il n'y avait pas de parce que. Il n'y avait que du sexe, du sexe certes incroyable mais rien que du sexe finalement.

Hiei lécha ses lèvres et sentit encore le goût de Kurama dessus.

-----

Kurama sortit un crayon papier d'une poche de son sac, entortilla ses cheveux et planta le crayon dedans. Il faisait assez sombre pour que leur couleur particulière ne soit pas remarquée et il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à s'approcher trop près pour être reconnu. Mais un léger changement de coiffure n'était pas superflu.

Les deux yohkais à l'avant portaient de vieilles lampes pour éclairer le chemin.

Kurama sut qu'ils avaient senti son odeur humaine, il s'était placé dos au vent.

« Excusez-moi, cria-t-il, essayant de mettre un peu d'angoisse dans sa voix. Il y a quelqu'un? Je... Je me suis perdu. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là. Si vous pouviez m'aid... »

Un éclair illumina le chemin. Et Kurama poussa un hurlement de terreur. Tout en pensant qu'il avait bien de la chance d'avoir une apparence de démon aussi avenante. Parce que ces types-là semblaient sortis tout droit d'un film d'horreur.

Il fit quelques pas en reculant, trébucha un peu avant de faire demi-tour et de se mettre à courir à une vitesse raisonnablement humaine.

Le poisson mordit à l'hameçon. Et les yohkais se mirent à le poursuivre.

Deux, quatre, six, huit, compta Kurama. Huit yohkais.

En quelques minutes, le yohko atteignit les arbres et avant d'entrer dans la forêt, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au ciel.

Il slaloma entre les arbres, essayant d'en semer quelques-uns.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps cette chasse dura. A travers les feuilles, une goutte de pluie tomba sur sa main. Il était temps d'arrêter là ce petit jeu.

Un seul yohkai était encore à ses trousses. Et il se rapprochait.

Kurama se plaqua contre un arbre et prit un air terrifié quand le démon apparut et ne parut pas le reconnaître.

Le yohko se mit à supplier en balbutiant. Et se dit qu'il mériterait un oscar pour sa prestation. Les gouttes de pluie se mettaient à tomber plus généreusement, les feuilles ployaient pour les laisser passer.

Et les griffes entaillèrent sa joue quand une gifle brutale le frappa. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, rampa un peu avant de se mettre debout et de courir à nouveau, la pluie dégoulinant sur son visage en même temps que le sang.

De la pluie et l'odeur devient difficile à repérer, voir impossible.

Il accéléra, semant le yohkai et prenant une apparence qu'il n'avait plus pris depuis longtemps. Les coussinets de ses pattes heurtèrent le sol avec régularité. Il exécuta un quart de tour dans un espace restreint avant de se diriger vers le village en évitant les yohkais qui semblaient se regrouper maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus suivre sa trace. Il fut soulagé quand les yohkais au lieu de retourner au village, décidèrent de continuer d'avancer.

Il espérait sincèrement que Yusuke et Kuwabara avaient pu traverser et rejoindre Hiei.

Son museau lui faisait mal là où les griffes l'avaient entaillé.

Il ne vit le piège que trop tard.

-----

« Bon, y fout quoi là? râla Yusuke à mi-voix. »

Depuis une demi-heure, Hiei attendait et ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait un poids sur la poitrine, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement.

Quand c'était parce que Kurama l'embrassait passionnément, ça n'avait rien de dérangeant d'être à bout de souffle.

Mais là, c'était presque douloureux. Et aux mots du détective, il s'énerva.

Il shoota de toutes ses forces dans le genou de Yusuke, plaquant en même temps sa main contre la bouche du détective pour étouffer le glapissement de douleur avant de le lâcher et de le laisser s'écrouler sur le sol.

« Putain! souffla Yusuke. Qu'est-ce qui te prend? T'es malade!

-Ta gueule! C'est de votre faute!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est notre faute?

-Tout! »

Et un flot de paroles murmurées sortirent de la gorge de Hiei.

« Si vous aviez été moins cons, vous auriez évalué le terrain! Et si vous aviez été moins cons, vous n'auriez pas rejeté Kurama...

-Quel est le rapport avec...

-T'es en train de te demander ce qu'il fout alors qu'il vient de sauver vos fesses et de protéger notre couverture! Et tu te permets encore de le juger? »

Yusuke se tut et baissa la tête, honteux.

Kuwabara se racla la gorge.

« Les yohkais sont à bonne distance maintenant, dit-il en parlant normalement. On ne risque plus d'être découverts. »

Un hurlement se fit entendre, s'éleva dans la nuit.

Sous la pluie glacée, le son paraissait lugubre. Un cri de bête blessée. Hiei frissonna.

A suivre...

Argh!! Ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait de mieux... Y'a des jours avec et des jours sans... (Hiei: c'est quoi cette phrase à la con? K26: T'occupes, je me comprends. Hiei: T'es bien le seul! K26: Quand tes neurones seront capables de se connecter, tu pourras faire des remarques, en attendant, tu la fermes! Hiei: Crève! )

Bon, j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu surtout quand Kurama prend sa forme de renard, j'imagine qu'il doit être trop trop mignon comme ça et ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de le faire apparaître sous cette forme.

Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Haha, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, ça fait plaisir.

Kistu34: Alors, pourquoi Kurama se retranforme-t-il toujours en humain pour faire l'amour avec Hiei? Hum, trois raisons. Un: Kurama ne prend sa forme yohko vraiment que pour les combats. Donc, il paraît logique qu'il redevienne humain lorsque le danger n'est pas trop présent. Deux: Hiei connaît mieux Kurama sous sa forme humaine. Et trois: Même si j'aime beaucoup Kurama en yohko, je le préfère en humain (c'est la seule bonne raison en fait, lol!). Merci pour ta review en espérant que l'attente a été supportable!

Phoenix-dou: Merci également pour ta review. Ce chapitre fait à peine avancer la relation entre Hiei et Kurama mais on perçoit quand même de très légers changements. Ca va encore leur prendre un peu de temps!

Rei-chan: Merci de m'avoir souhaité la saint-valentin! Et merci aussi pour tous tes compliments sur mes fics, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Sinon, je ne sais pas lequel entre Hiei et Kurama est le plus à plaindre ou lequel se joue de l'autre. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, pour moi, c'est juste un gors problème de communication, de compréhension.

Koorimé: Oui, j'ai eu un peu moins de mal à te lire mais ce n'était pas non plus la peine de t'embêter. J'arrive à comprendre même s'il faut que je lise deux fois et que je connecte mes deux neurones, j'y arrive! La réaction de Mukuro? Dans les chapitres suivants. Mais comme je n'ai pas vraiment fait de plan pour cette fic (en fait, je ne fais jamais de plan, j'ai le fil directeur de l'histoire et je sais où je vais, c'est tout. Ouais, en fait, c'est un peu bordélique, je l'admets), je ne sais pas exactement dans quel chapitre.

Shunelodie: Et moi qui me demandais s'il n'y avait pas un peu trop de lemons dans mes fics... Bon, apparemment, ça ne te dérange pas donc, je continuerais comme ça, lol. Et je continuerais à mettre de petits détails pour éclairer un peu les sentiments de Hiei. Merci pour ta review.

Ana.K: Oups, oups, oups. Je suis vraiment confus. Comme en général, je réponds aux reviews du chapitre précédent et qu'au chapitre quatre, je n'avais pas le temps et je n'ai fait qu'un merci général pour les reviews du chapitre trois (c'est scandaldeux, je sais), je ne t'ai pas répondu. Donc, désolé, merci encore pour tes reviews sur cette fic ainsi que sur Désarmé qui en effet était bien angstant! Je continuerais à faire de mon mieux pour n'oublier personne mais je suis loin d'être infaillible!

Tsheza: Hé! Tu me laisses Kurama, j'en ai encore besoin! Non mais! Mais mince, c'est vrai que Hiei n'est pas préteur... Merci pour ta review.

Donc, merci à tous et à bientôt. Comme j'ai encore quelques jours de vacances (seulement? Non, je veux pas y retourner!), je pourrais poster encore un autre chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine.

A bientôt et laissez des reviews!


	9. Misery Part I

Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Traduction du titre: Mésaventure. Traduction du titre du chapitre : Détresse (ou malheur). Tous les autres titres de chapitres jouaient sur le prefixe _mis_. Y'a que celui-là ou _mis_ n'est pas un prefixe. Je sais, c'est un détail à la con.

Note2: Beaucoup d'entre vous pensent que Kurama a été capturé par les yohkais, vous verrez que... ben, vous verrez bien en fait ce qui s'est passé!

**-----**

**Misadventure**

**-----**

**-----**

**Misery Part I**

**-----**

Le piège devait être là depuis longtemps. Des dizaines d'années sans doute. Le métal était rouillé. Mais le mécanisme avait quand même parfaitement fonctionné.

Kurama essaya de ne pas paniquer et évalua la situation.

Les blessures sur son museau étaient superficielles comparées à celles faites par les dents d'acier sur sa patte postérieur. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa forme humaine ou yohko sans s'infliger de dommages plus sérieux. Mais impossible avec ses pattes d'écarter le piège pour se libérer.

Les yohkais s'éloignaient toujours. La pluie tombait maintenant moins fort. Kurama repéra les énergies et fut soulagé que les yohkais ne fassent pas demi-tour pour regagner le village, ce qui était précisément ce qu'il redoutait.

Il devait attendre encore, jusqu'à ce que les énergies ne soient plus perceptibles ce qui signifierait que les yohkais étaient suffisamment loin pour que Kurama se manifeste.

La perte de sang commença à rendre son esprit brumeux. Il essaya de combattre cette perte de contrôle, de se concentrer sur ces énergies qui décroissaient.

Mais ses pensées l'emmenèrent là où il ne voulait pas aller.

Kuronué était mort quelques semaines auparavant. Ce qui n'avait pas marché, Kurama ne le savait pas alors et aujourd'hui encore moins.

Mais le résultat, c'était que son amant était mort. Et que lui était poursuivi par un chasseur résolu à le capturer.

Et ce chasseur-là savait utiliser toutes ses ressources. Y compris ces pièges ignobles qui déchiquetaient la chair.

Kurama commença à s'agiter, tirant sur sa patte, ne faisant qu'empirer les blessures. Il devait se libérer. Il devait s'enfuir, se libérer de lui-même parce qu'il n'avait plus personne pour l'aider.

Personne, il était seul. Kuronué... Kuronué était mort.

Pendant quelques secondes, il pensa à le rejoindre. Puis la pensée disparut. On ne vit pas des siècles si on abandonne aussi facilement. Alors, il se mit à combattre. Luttant contre la douleur de son corps, contre la souffrance provoquée par la perte de son amour.

Les souvenirs lui amenèrent aussi la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait repris sa forme yohko, les dents perforants sa jambe plus profondément. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça.

Kurama cligna des yeux et son esprit se clarifia momentanément. Il réussit à le focaliser sur les énergies des yohkais. Encore un peu de temps. Une vingtaine de minutes et il pourrait alors demander de l'aide.

De l'aide à qui? Kuronué était mort. Il était seul.

Non, ça, c'était avant. Maintenant, il avait Hiei, Yusuke et Kuwabara. Il pouvait compter sur eux. Le pouvait-il réellement?

Yusuke et Kuwabara le détestaient sans aucun doute. Et Hiei... Kurama ne savait pas ce que ressentait Hiei.

Il était seul. Non, pas vraiment. Il était en compagnie de son poison, cette mélancolie qui ne le lâchait pas depuis des mois. Douce et amère compagne que celle-là.

Qui lui chuchotait qu'il resterait seul, que personne ne viendrait à son secours. Qu'il ferait mieux de hurler à la mort pour attirer ces yohkais. Et mourir sans se battre. Mourir lamentablement.

Mais tout comme la première fois qu'il s'était fait piégé ainsi, cette pensée ne fit pas long feu. L'instinct de survie fut plus fort et il serra les mâchoires, étouffant son hurlement en même temps que cette fichue mélancolie.

Il n'avait peut-être pas l'amour de Hiei mais il avait Hiei. Les lèvres, le corps du jaganshi. Un corps souple, bronzé qui tremblait à chacune de ses caresses.

Un corps dans lequel il finirait par installer des sentiments.

Et il continuerait à se mentir, à y croire. Et il pourrait tout aussi bien crever maintenant au lieu de croire à des idioties pareilles. La voix de Hiei, le ton détaché.

_« Comme ça. Juste comme ça. C'est ce que tu veux, non? »_

Non, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait!

Vraiment? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment ça? Est-ce que ce _juste comme ça _n'allait pas disparaître quand le goût de la nouveauté serait passé.

Hiei avait peut-être découvert l'amour – l'amour? Non, juste le sexe – sous un autre jour. Mais il allait se lasser. C'est ce qui se passe quand il n'y a pas de sentiments. Le sexe seul n'est pas suffisant pour souder un couple. Couple? Couple?! Si Hiei connaissait ce mot, il n'avait jamais du penser qu'il avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec Kurama et lui.

Il bougea légèrement et la douleur se fit plus intense. C'était ce qu'il voulait. Oublier, juste compter les secondes, les minutes pendant lesquelles les énergies des yohkais disparaissaient.

Il se concentra sur ces énergies. Juste sur ces énergies. Pour que ses pensées arrêtent de tourner en rond, pour avoir un point d'ancrage dans la réalité. Pour ne pas fermer les yeux et défaillir.

Le temps devint trop long et pénible, semblant se dilater pour atteindre l'infini. Il faillit plusieurs fois se laisser aller, sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mais il lutta. Il pouvait se montrer aussi borné que Hiei parfois.

Et les énergies finirent par disparaître.

Il leva son museau vers le ciel et laissa son instinct de renard s'exprimer. Et il n'exprimait pas autre chose que la douleur, la détresse.

Et la solitude.

-----

Le hurlement sembla se prolonger à l'infini. Hiei se mit à courir. Le cri s'était arrêté laissant place à un silence uniquement perturbé par le souffle du vent et le bruit des gouttes de pluie heurtant le sol.

Hiei avait plus ou moins estimé la position de Kurama. Il atteignit les arbres, pénétra dans la forêt sans ralentir. Il sut aux bruits de pas sur ses talons que Yusuke et Kuwabara le suivaient.

Bien, il n'aurait pas à les bouger à coups de sabre.

Hiei contourna un arbre et s'arrêta brusquement. Il fit quelques pas, s'agenouilla et passa la main dans la fourrure argentée.

Les yeux dorés s'ouvrirent très légèrement et de petits gémissements sortirent de la gorge de Kurama.

« Ne bouge pas, dit-il. On va te sortir de là. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Hiei caressa encore Kurama, le grattant derrière les oreilles. La queue touffue se mit à battre légèrement et Hiei faillit sourire.

Kurama allongea le cou et posa son museau sur les genoux de Hiei.

Le jaganshi ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il le caressa encore et les yeux d'or se fermèrent totalement.

Kuwabara arriva suivi par Yusuke. Ce dernier avait récupéré le sac à dos de Kurama, abandonné à deux kilomètres de là, à l'endroit où le yohko s'était transformé.

Ils s'agenouillèrent tous deux auprès de Kurama.

« C'est quoi, ça?

-Un putain de piège! Ca se voit pas? grogna Hiei. Des yohkais en posent parfois. Vous comptez faire quelque chose maintenant? »

Kuwabara et Yusuke échangèrent un regard penaud.

« Ok, Kuwa, à trois. Un... Deux... Trois! »

Ils écartèrent les dents et Hiei tira Kurama en arrière, dégageant la patte blessée.

Kurama glapit de douleur. Et se laissa aller de tout son poids contre Hiei. Avant de se couper du monde pour un long moment.

Hiei caressa encore la fourrure douce mais les yeux demeurèrent clos.

« Heu... Pourquoi il ne reprend pas forme humaine? demanda Kuwabara.

-Parce que passer d'une forme à l'autre demande de l'énergie. Et qu'il n'en a plus, expliqua Yusuke avant que Hiei ne put le faire. Ramenons-le au village pour faire les premiers soins. »

Hiei hésita. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment transporter Kurama dans ses bras sans aggraver les blessures.

Mais Kuwabara se pencha et souleva le kitsuné aussi doucement que possible, veillant bien à ne pas mettre du poids sur la patte blessée ou à la mettre en contact avec quoi que ce soit.

Hiei enleva son écharpe et en fit un pansement de fortune.

Il n'y a pas deux heures, Kurama écartait cette même écharpe pour poser des baisers dans son cou.

Il laissa Yusuke et Kuwabara le devancer.

Le poids sur sa poitrine semblait s'atténuer. Ce même poids qui lui disait que quelque chose était différent cette fois. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi.

Il s'arrêta soudain. Et ricana sombrement. Il savait en fait exactement ce qui était différent. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais, jamais eu de sentiments. Et ce ne pouvait donc pas être ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça!

En quelques foulées, il rattrapa le détective et le ningen.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une cabane, cette fois-ci du côté où ils pourraient s'échapper en cas d'intrusion.

Hiei jeta son manteau sur le sol et le désigna à Kuwabara du menton. Ce dernier posa Kurama dessus précautionneusement.

« Yusuke, trouve-moi quelques bouts de bois, je vais essayer de faire une attelle, dit-il.

-Heu... tu sais faire ça?

-En théorie, j'ai suivi des cours de premiers secours. Mais... hum, disons que j'ai jamais fait ça sur un renard. J'ai un peu peur de faire plus de mal que de bien.

-Il faut qu'il reprenne sa forme humaine, fit Yusuke.

-Poussez-vous! grogna Hiei. »

Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de faire pour que Kurama retrouve son apparence. Il fallait lui donner de l'énergie.

Hiei s'assit aux côtés du yohko, caressa la fourrure jusqu'au poitrail et posa la main sur le coeur qui battait lentement.

Non, il n'avait pas compris quand Kuwabara avait risqué sa vie dans le château de Suzaku en donnant de l'énergie à Yusuke.

Et en plus, ça avait du être sacrément douloureux.

Alors, pourquoi il le fit, là, maintenant?

Sûrement pas parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent et sûrement pas parce que c'était Kurama.

C'était juste que c'était toujours mauvais de perdre un équipier dans certaines situations. Et Hiei essaya d'éviter de penser que si ce n'était que stratégique, la meilleure solution était encore d'abandonner le blessé plutôt que de se trimballer un poids mort.

Sauf qu'il y pensa évidemment. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait plus agir ainsi. Qu'il ne voulait plus agir ainsi.

L'énergie circula, se concentra sur sa main et se diffusa lentement dans le corps de Kurama.

Les yeux dorés s'ouvrirent brutalement mais Hiei n'arrêta pas.

Kurama cligna des yeux rapidement et haleta. La douleur avait été oubliée mais elle revenait maintenant.

« Reprends ta forme humaine, Kurama, lui ordonna Hiei. Maintenant. »

Les doigts du jaganshi se crispèrent sur la fourrure.

C'était une sensation ignoble que de sentir son énergie s'échapper ainsi, comme s'il se vidait de son être.

Kurama obéit sans réfléchir. Il aurait eu bien du mal à penser par lui-même.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les doigts de Hiei se détachèrent du pull. Les yeux émeraudes se fixèrent sur Hiei.

Kurama regarda le jaganshi, soulagé, presque heureux. Il sentit la main de Hiei effleurer sa joue là où les griffes l'avaient entaillé.

« T'as une sale gueule, tu sais? chuchota Hiei. »

Le rire écorcha un peu la gorge de Kurama.

« Merci, c'est exactement ce que j'avais envie d'entendre.

-Hn. »

La main s'éloigna de sa joue. Kurama battit plusieurs fois des paupières pour rester conscient.

« Hé, te fatigues pas, mec, on est là, on va s'occuper de toi. »

C'était la voix de Kuwabara. Il crut distinguer un sourire sur le visage du rouquin avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Yusuke revenait avec des branches solides et à peu près droites. Et Kuwabara, sans un mot, déroula l'écharpe de Hiei, posa l'attelle du mieux qu'il put avant de rebander la jambe avec le tissu blanc devenu par endroits écarlate.

« Mukuro? demanda Yusuke, plus pour avoir une confirmation qu'autre chose. »

Hiei acquiesça sans lever la tête, son regard fixé sur Kurama.

A suivre...

Voilà, voilà, encore un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose. Enfin, on voit quand même que Hiei s'inquiète pour son kistu, c'est plutôt bon signe. Et puis, il y a un peu mention du passé de Kurama. Et Yusuke et Kuwabara se comportent un peu moins comme des crétins. Mais c'est vrai que ça n'avance quand même pas des masses... Argh, je ferais mieux au prochain chapitre.

Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent.

Alors, Kitsu34: Question fort intéressante au demeurant... Hum, certes, c'est pour l'histoire mais c'est aussi et surtout pour montrer que Kurama se préoccupe de Hiei et veut faire ça "bien" et sans douleur et donc qu'il préfère avoir tout le "matos" nécéssaire. Voilà pourquoi il ne veut/peut pas aller jusqu'au bout dans le septième chapitre. Je sais que dans certaines de mes fics, Kurama matérialise un lubrifiant végétal mais ce n'est pas le cas dans celle-là. Mais vraiment quand même, t'as de ces questions! Haha, en espérant quand même que ma réponse te convient. Merci pour ta review.

Shunelodie: Pourquoi le chapitre s'est arrêté là? Ben, parce que pour une fois, cette fic possède un découpage correct, enfin, c'est mon avis, je sais que parfois, ça doit être frustrant, désolé! Et voilà, mystère résolu pour ce qui est arrivé à Kurama même si ce n'est pas ce que tu avais imaginé. Je n'avais pas non plus donné trop d'indices dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais juste parlé d'un piège. Merci pour ta review (quoi je me répète? Bah oui, un peu.)

Koorimé: Mukuro? Dans le prochain chapitre! Et oui, Kurama doit être trop trop mignon en renard (rêve éveillé...). Je me suis bien marré à écrire les deux trois petites phrases où Kurama est loin d'être modeste, content que ça t'ai plu! Merci de toujours me reviewer!

Phoenix-dou: Allez, on va dire que dans les prochains chapitres, Yusuke et Kuwabara auront au moins la moitié de leur cerveau qui va se mettre en marche (si c'est possible, lol). Déjà, là, je trouve qu'ils s'améliorent. Merci pour ta review.

Voilà, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster un autre chapitre avant de reprendre le boulot, on va voir. Si j'ai pas le temps, ce sera pour la semaine prochaine.

Allez, merci à tous. Et à bientôt et... Vais-je le dire? Hum, allez, juste pour les petits lecteurs ninjas, laissez des reviews, svp!


	10. Misery Part II

Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Traduction du titre: Mésaventure. Traduction du titre du chapitre : Détresse (ou malheur). Tous les autres titres de chapitres jouaient sur le préfixe _mis_. Y'a que celui-là ou _mis_ n'est pas un préfixe. Je sais, c'est un détail à la con.

**-----**

**Misadventure**

**-----**

**-----**

**Misery Part II**

**-----**

Il ne leur avait fallu moins d'une demi-journée pour parvenir jusque-là, le retour s'avéra beaucoup plus long.

Kuwabara était le seul à pouvoir porter Kurama, non que ce soit une question de force, mais la taille du ningen lui permettait de le transporter correctement.

Sauf que leur vitesse était ainsi vraiment réduite.

Hiei jouait les éclaireurs. Mais il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Et tout n'allait pas bien. Parce que c'était différent. Et parce que le poids, même s'il avait en partie disparu, était toujours présent sur sa poitrine.

Kurama avait déjà été blessé plus sérieusement que ça. Hiei avait même été à l'origine d'une de ces blessures. Non pas qu'il en soit vraiment fier à posteriori mais c'était Kurama qui s'était mis entre lui et Yusuke pendant leur combat.

Mais maintenant, il était beaucoup plus inquiet.

Il vit Yusuke accélérer et le détective fut bientôt à ses côtés.

« On y est presque.

-Hn. »

Yusuke hésita un peu puis dit:

« T'avais raison, on a été mauvais sur ce coup.

-Pas seulement mauvais. Très cons aussi.

-Ouais. Hum... Je peux te poser une question?

-Hn.

-Comment tu fais?

-Comment je fais quoi? »

Le château de Mukuro était en vue et Yusuke oublia sa question pour le moment. Il avait en fait déjà la réponse. Il l'avait toujours eu. Kurama n'avait pas changé. C'était le regard de Yusuke qui avait changé, rien d'autre.

Ils ralentirent un peu et laissèrent Kuwabara les rattraper.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils poussaient les portes et entraient dans la demeure.

« Les cloches sont au sous-sol, indiqua Hiei. On va...

-Et tu crois peut-être que je vais te laisser faire? »

Mukuro se trouvait au milieu du hall, les attendant de pied ferme.

« Hé! On a un blessé, commença Yusuke. On a besoin de...

-Tu crois que tu peux agir à ta guise? s'écria Mukuro en ignorant le détective, fixant Hiei d'un regard mauvais.

-Dégage le passage, Kurama a besoin de soins, maugréa Hiei. »

La jeune femme lui assena un coup de poing qui fit à peine chanceler le jaganshi.

« J'en ai rien à faire de ton amant! Il peut crever! Et toi aussi! Je t'ai offert le pouvoir et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies? »

Hiei ignora les regards de Yusuke et Kuwabara, ne perdant pas de temps à les déchiffrer. Et fit trois pas en avant, ses yeux se mettant à rougeoyer de colère.

« Laisse-nous passer ou je te bute. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable!

-Abject! C'est tout simplement répugnant. Comment as-tu pu t'abaisser à une chose pareille, toi, un guerrier si fier? Comment as-tu pu te laisser pervertir de la sorte? Comment...

-Mukuro! hurla Yusuke, s'avançant et se plaçant aux côtés de Hiei. Garde tes discours à la con pour quelqu'un que ça intéresse! Et laisses-nous passer avant que ce soit moi qui te tue! »

Le détective augmenta son énergie. Et il comprit que si l'intolérance de Mukuro le heurtait à ce point, c'est parce qu'elle lui rappelait la sienne, sa propre intolérance.

Son incapacité à accepter Kurama, à le voir comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé.

Et Hiei... Yusuke évita de regarder le jaganshi. Est-ce que c'était vrai? Est-ce que Hiei et Kurama étaient vraiment ensemble?

Il entendit Kuwabara se racler la gorge derrière lui. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça.

Mukuro avait reculé de quelques pas.

« Faîtes ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Yusuke s'engouffra dans les escaliers, suivi par Kuwabara transportant toujours Kurama.

Hiei jeta un coup d'oeil à la yohkai et commença à s'engager lui aussi vers le sous-sol.

« C'est loin d'être fini, Hiei, avertit Mukuro.

-Pour toi, ça l'est. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas de taille contre moi.

-Et contre lui? »

Hiei eut un demi-sourire sadique.

« Tu le touches, tu es morte.

-Tu te crois assez fort pour ça? »

Le sourire de Hiei s'accentua, devenant franchement diabolique. Et il se détourna, descendant les marches deux par deux.

-----

Hiei toucha la vitre du bout des doigts. Les cheveux rouges de Kurama flottaient dans le liquide transparent lui donnant un air éphémère. Le yohko était presque nu, vêtu seulement d'un sous-vêtement. La peau pale et blanche hypnotisa Hiei.

A chaque fois, c'était Kurama qui l'avait embrassé, caressé. Et Hiei n'avait que peu rendu les caresses.

Le jaganshi éloigna sa main mais garda son regard fixé sur Kurama. Il ne sentit pas Yusuke s'approcher silencieusement.

« Hiei?

-...

-Hiei? »

Le petit démon sursauta, réagissant enfin à l'appel de Yusuke.

« Quoi?

-Tu vas bien?

-Hein? Oui.

-Alors, pourquoi tu trembles? »

Hiei tourna la tête vers le détective. Effectivement, il tremblait. Et il avait du mal à respirer, le poids sur sa poitrine ne partant toujours pas.

« Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il. »

Il enfonça les mains dans les poches de son manteau pour arrêter les tremblements.

« Ca va prendre longtemps? demanda-t-il en désignant du menton Kurama.

-Quelques heures selon Shiguré, répondit Yusuke.

-Hn. »

Kuwabara les rejoignit. Et le silence régna pendant quelques minutes.

« Alors... hum... heu... Ca fait longtemps que ça dure? commença Yusuke.

-Quoi?

-Toi et Kurama, vous êtes ensemble, non? »

Hiei préféra ne pas répondre et haussa simplement les épaules.

Non, il n'était pas avec Kurama. L'était-il? Il n'en savait rien. Il savait plus ou moins ce qu'était un couple, comme Yusuke et Keiko par exemple. Mais ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'il y avait entre lui et Kurama.

Qui ne dit mot consent. Yusuke et Kuwabara se regardèrent. Ils venaient tous les deux de conclure que les mots de Mukuro n'avaient pas seulement été dit sous l'influence de la colère, ils contenaient une part de vérité.

Hiei surprit le regard échangé. Et tout à coup, le poids sur sa poitrine s'alourdit.

Que dirait Kurama quand il se réveillerait? Il nierait tout? Probablement. Parce que pour rien au monde, il ne toucherait Hiei.

Le petit démon se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il aurait du mentir. Il aurait du dire qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Et peut-être... peut-être...

Peut-être qu'il aurait encore eu droit à des baisers, à ce corps contre le sien, aux cheveux rouges qui effleuraient son cou quand Kurama l'embrassait.

Hiei tendit encore la main et la posa sur la vitre. Froide. Glacée.

Kurama n'allait plus vouloir de lui. Parce que personne ne voulait vraiment de Hiei. Pour quelques nuits, pour s'amuser, c'était tout. Pour le sexe. Quand personne ne savait. Rien d'autre. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre!

Kurama était comme tous les autres. Même s'il était doux, même s'il était tendre, il ne voulait que coucher avec Hiei.

Et le petit démon ne comprit pas pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal. Il avait l'habitude après tout. Hommes, femmes, ils avaient agi ainsi. Et il avait ignoré le mal-être qui en avait résulté. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments, qu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

Alors, s'il ne ressentait rien, pourquoi ça faisait mal de savoir que Kurama était comme les autres?

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi soudain le poids devint si insupportable qu'il dût se courber, serrant les dents.

« Hiei! Hiei! »

Il sentit les mains de Yusuke sur ces épaules qui le soutenait.

« Je... Je... J'étouffe!

-Ca va aller, Hiei. »

Le jaganshi fixa son regard sur Kurama. Les pensées se déversèrent dans son esprit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Kurama? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin?_

Et il étouffait.

« Hiei, regardes-moi, cria Yusuke. Regardes-moi! »

Le regard rubis s'accrocha aux yeux bruns du détective.

« Chut... Respires calmement. C'est rien. Il va s'en sortir, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure de rien du tout. Avec moi, tu inspires... Voilà... »

Hiei haleta, attrapant quelques gorgées d'air avec difficulté. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de frayeur. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

« Ce n'est rien, Hiei, murmura Yusuke. C'est juste une petite crise de panique. C'est rien. »

Une quoi? Hiei secoua la tête. Il faisait quoi? Il paniquait? Mais pourquoi?

Au bout de cinq longues minutes, sa respiration redevint normale.

Yusuke et Kuwabara l'entraînèrent vers un coin de la pièce et l'installèrent sur le sol.

Le rouquin posa la main sur l'épaule de Hiei.

« T'inquiètes. Il va s'en sortir, dit-il sachant pertinemment qu'il disait des banalités.

-Je sais! grogna Hiei. Je suis pas inquiet! »

Il se sentait maintenant extrêmement honteux. Son corps venait de le trahir. Après toutes ces années à l'entraîner, à le forger, son corps venait stupidement de prendre le dessus. Et ça, juste parce que Kurama était blessé!

« Et puis, ajouta Kuwabara. Il doit s'en sortir parce qu'on a... on a des excuses à lui faire.

-Nani?

-C'est vrai, confirma Yusuke. On a des excuses à lui faire. »

Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux. Ils se sentaient bien cons tous les deux. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait toute une histoire simplement parce que Kurama ne rentrait pas dans leur vision du monde, de la normalité?

Ils avaient bien réussi à inclure le makai, le reikai, des yohkais, des guides célestes et un gnome à sucette dans cette vision. Alors que Kurama et Hiei soient ensemble ne bousculait pas bien les choses finalement.

Yusuke observa Hiei à la dérobée et se rappela. Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, cette conversation avec Kurama qui avait tout déclanché. Quand le yohko avait avoué être amoureux d'un mec.

Et même si Kurama avait nié être intéressé par Hiei, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Ca expliquait même pas mal de choses. L'humeur changeante de Kurama ces derniers temps, extatique quand Hiei était avec eux et à l'exacte opposée quand le jaganshi était absent.

« C'est bien, dit le détective pensivement.

-Quoi? demanda Hiei.

-Que tu sois amoureux de lui, toi aussi. »

Hiei resta bouche bée pendant de longues secondes avant d'articuler:

« Nani? Je... Je suis pas... _Aussi? _Ca veut dire quoi_ aussi? _»

Puis le petit démon se tut. Il se leva lentement et avança jusqu'à la cloche comme un somnambule.

Il effleura la vitre de la main puis y posa son front.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit, Kurama? murmura-t-il. Parce que je n'aurais pas compris? T'as raison, je ne comprends pas, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je sais juste... que... »

Que ce n'était pas seulement pour le sexe. Ca ne l'avait peut-être jamais été.

Sinon, il n'aurait sans doute pas cédé à l'appel de détresse de Kurama.

Ni à l'invitation de partager son lit.

Du sexe, il pouvait en avoir avec n'importe qui, n'importe quand, n'importe où.

Avec Kurama, il pourrait peut-être avoir autre chose.

Il le ressentait dans son corps maintenant.

Ca faisait mal mais il le ressentait.

C'était différent. Définitivement différent.

A suivre...

Argh! Ce chapitre est trop trop sentimental... Et je sens que le suivant va être pire... Non, je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans la guimauve et l'eau de rose, je vais essayer!

Hiei: T'as intérêt. Déjà, je passe pour une vraie chochotte dans ce chapitre! Moi, inquiet parce que ce stupide kistuné est blessé. Pff, n'importe quoi!

Kurama (dans sa chambre): Aie!

Hiei (tout paniqué): Qu'est-ce qui se passe amour? Tu t'es fait mal? Je suis là, ça va aller!

Kurama: Trésor, je me suis juste cogner contre le lit, c'est tout!

Hiei: Crève sale lit à la con! Personne s'en prend à mon kitsu! Crame, saleté!

Kurama (au milieu des dégâts... bras croisés, tapant du pied): Ah bravo! C'est sûr que le lit avait une attitude extrêmement menaçante (Kurama peut être très sarcastique des fois).

Hiei (tout penaud): Heu... désolé, je me suis emporté.

Kurama: Et t'as une idée pour te faire pardonner?

Hiei: Heu...

Kurama: Parce que moi, j'en ai des centaines qui me viennent à l'esprit (sourire sadique).

Hiei: Oups! Heu, on n'a plus de lit...

Kurama (sourire encore plus sadique): Et tu crois que ça me va me poser un problème?

Hiei (déglutit et devient rouge comme une tomate): Ben... (m'attrape par le bras et me secoue): Fais quelque chose, bordel! C'est toi qui écrit!

K26: Désolé, j'dois vous laisser. J'ai un autre chapitre à écrire où t'es encore plus chochotte. Bye. (disparaît à la vitesse de la lumière, héhé, j'suis rapide, hein?).

J'ai pas pu m'en empêché, gomen! Pff, déjà le chapitre dix. Et j'ai aucune idée de combien de chapitres il me faudra encore.

Je fais juste un très très grand merci collectif à tous pour vos reviews et je file profiter de mon week-end (enfin, de ce qu'il en reste...)! Désolé, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop!

A la semaine prochaine!


	11. Misty Part I

Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Traduction du titre: Mésaventure. Traduction du titre du chapitre : Flou, brumeux. Encore une fois, _mis_ n'est pas un préfixe. Bah, tant pis.

Note2: Aie! Pourquoi ai-je la curieuse sensation que je vais me faire massacrer...? Peut-être parce que j'ai... beaucoup beaucoup de retard? Désolé... Que dire d'autre sinon que le boulot me bouffe les trois-quarts de mon temps et que je passe le dernier temps à dormir tellement je suis crevé... Enfin, voilà quand même le 11ième chapitre et pour me faire un peu pardonner, il est beaucoup plus long que les autres! J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous n'aurez pas envie de m'assassiner!

**-----**

**Misadventure**

**-----**

**-----**

**Misty Part I**

**-----**

Pendant de longues minutes, nageant entre éveil et sommeil, il s'était cru dans son lit, dans sa chambre. Avec Hiei.. Il sentait sa présence près de lui, le bras sous son cou, la main posée sur sa hanche, c'était Hiei. Sauf que ce n'était pas possible. Hiei n'avait pas voulu rester après l'amour. Il s'était échappé. Comme il s'échappait toujours, faisant de son inaccessibilité une protection contre les autres.

Il resta encore un long moment dans ce semi-sommeil avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne reconnut pas le décor. Où était-il?

Il bougea brusquement et réprima un cri de douleur. Sa jambe était toute engourdie.

Il la refit fonctionner doucement. Et sa mémoire vint à son secours, lui rappelant les derniers évènements.

Il poussa le drap pour voir l'état de sa blessure.

« Tu pourras peut-être pas courir pendant quelques jours mais tu peux marcher sans problème, fit Yusuke en entrant.

-Hmm. Ok. On est chez Mukuro?

-Ouais, fallait bien qu'on te soigne.

-Hmm. Merci.

-De rien.

-Je suis resté inconscient longtemps?

-Un jour et demi environ. C'est le matin.»

Yusuke se tut. Un silence inconfortable pesa entre les deux hommes.

« Tu veux quelque chose? T'as faim? Soif? J'peux te l'apporter, proposa Yusuke.

-Je vais y aller moi-même. »

Kurama jeta un oeil dans le couloir par la porte entrouverte tout en se levant.

« Où est Hi... Où sont les autres?

-Kuwabara est en communication avec Enki. Et Hiei...Ben, il était avec toi y'a trente secondes mais... »

Le détective désigna la fenêtre ouverte.

« Je vois, murmura Kurama. »

Avait-il rêvé ou Hiei était-il bien couché près de lui? Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le genre du jaganshi.

Mais qu'est-ce qui était vraiment le genre de Hiei? Parce que Kurama ne pouvait se tromper, l'énergie qui circulait dans son corps était celle de Hiei. Et pourtant, le petit démon avait clairement énoncé son avis sur la question lors du combat contre Suzaku. Il ne ferait jamais ça, il trouvait que c'était risqué et idiot.

Mais il se souvenait. De la main de Hiei sur sa poitrine. Sur sa joue aussi là où les griffes l'avaient blessé. Il croisa son reflet dans un miroir.

Il y avait encore de fines cicatrices blanches sur sa peau.

« Shiguré s'est occupé de ta jambe en priorité, expliqua Yusuke. Et... heu... c'est possible que...

-Je garde ces cicatrices? Je peux vivre avec.

-Désolé. »

Kurama haussa les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses? »

Yusuke regarda partout mais évita consciencieusement le yohko. Il finit par fixer le bout de ses chaussures.

Il allait parler. Il voulait parler. Il ordonna à sa langue de bouger, à ses lèvres d'articuler mais rien ne vint.

Kurama retint le soupir qu'il voulait pousser.

Est-ce que tout allait être toujours si compliqué? C'était éreintant.

Il s'éloigna du détective. Il n'était pas familier des lieux mais il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à trouver les cuisines.

Après plusieurs couloirs et quelques escaliers, il déboucha sur le hall d'entrée. Et sur Mukuro. Il la salua et lui sourit.

« Merci pour l'accueil, commença-t-il. Et pour les soins.

-Je t'aurais laissé mourir si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. »

Kurama recula d'un pas, sentant un malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Il n'était certes pas un proche de la jeune femme. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec elle.

« Eclaire-moi parce que je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais fait du tort, dit Kurama calmement. »

Elle lui jeta un regard haineux, son oeil artificiel renforçant l'aspect lugubre de son visage. Kurama pensa furtivement qu'elle avait du être belle, avant.

« Bien qu'il soit maudit, je l'ai accueilli. Il allait devenir mon compagnon. Et toi... Toi!»

La colère la faisait bégayer et elle ressemblait à un poisson hors de son bocal.

« Moi? fit Kurama en haussant les sourcils. »

Il était calme. Il évaluait la situation et préparait le combat. Pourquoi certaines personnes s'acharnent-elles à discuter?

« Toi... Et ton air innocent... tu me l'as pris. Tu l'as perverti! »

C'était la phrase qu'il fallait éviter. Kurama tiqua mais garda un visage détendu.

« Perverti? Vraiment? »

Il eut un sourire moqueur qui mit en rage la jeune femme.

« Tu es mort, énonça-t-elle. »

-----

Shiguré avait sorti Kurama de la cloche pour l'installer dans une chambre et Hiei ne put pas s'en empêcher, il s'installa sur le lit une fois qu'ils furent seuls, ses doigts jouant avec les mèches rouges.

Il était amoureux de Kurama. Il ne songea même pas à mettre en doute ce fait ou à le nier.

Comme tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, il l'accepta tel quel sans le remettre en question.

De toutes façons, il avait toujours grandi comme ça, ressentant les choses plus dans sa chair que dans sa tête. Parce que c'était toujours son corps qui était blessé en premier. Et que la douleur physique faisait oublier les blessures de l'âme. C'était son instinct qui l'avait protégé, cet instinct si particulier qui l'avait conduit à se battre, à donner les coups avant de les recevoir.

Cet instinct aussi qui le poussait à se mutiler lui-même pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Et son instinct en ce moment précis ne lui ordonnait qu'une seule chose, se serrer contre Kurama, le prendre dans ses bras.

Parce que c'était ce que son corps réclamait.

Son esprit se manifesta quand même légèrement. Il était amoureux de Kurama.

Mais est-ce que c'était vrai? Ce qu'avait sous-entendu Yusuke dans ce « aussi » qui laissait penser que Kurama ressentait la même chose. Est-ce que cette réciproque était vraie?

Si elle ne l'était pas... Pourrait-il la créer?

Il ne savait pas du tout comment faire, ni même si c'était possible.

Il avait toujours été traité rudement par ses partenaires et il avait agi de même en retour.

La douceur, la tendresse de Kurama, pouvait-il la rendre?

En regardant le yohko, en posant sa main doucement sur le ventre de Kurama pour l'attirer plus près de lui, il pensa furtivement que oui, il pouvait.

Parce qu'il y avait un corollaire à ses sentiments qu'il réalisa tout d'un coup, il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Kurama.

Il sentit le sommeil du kitsuné se faire moins profond et il s'échappa, dégageant son bras de dessous la nuque du yohko aussi doucement que possible, ne voulant pas le réveiller.

En un instant, il fut dehors.

Il ouvrit son jagan, écouta la discussion entre Yusuke et Kurama distraitement. Puis restant focalisé sur le yohko, il suivit son évolution dans les couloirs de la demeure.

Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Mukuro dans le hall.

Il courut sans trop se presser, bondit sur une des hautes fenêtres du hall restée ouverte et observa sans se montrer.

Elle était idiote ou quoi? Il l'avait prévenue! Il l'avait mise en garde!

Elle voulait donc vraiment mourir?

« Tu es mort, dit-elle à Kurama. »

Hiei faillit lâcher un soupir et se retint. Elle paraissait tellement faible. Et il en ressentait un certain dépit. Elle l'avait battu au tournoi et maintenant, elle était d'une force dérisoire par rapport à la sienne.

Est-ce que Kurama ressentait ça aussi? Et Yusuke? Cette faiblesse des autres et ce manque ressenti en le constatant.

Elle attaqua et se retrouva prise au piège, les plantes jaillissant du sol pour l'entraver. Kurama n'avait même pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Comme le font tous les perdants, elle se mit à hurler:

« Il est maudit! Et pourtant, je l'ai accepté! Tu l'as perverti! Il ne pourra jamais être à toi! Parce que c'est contre-nature, c'est écoeurant, c'est...

-Ferme-là! cria Kurama. _Il est maudit. Et pourtant je l'ai accepté! _Conneries! Si tu l'avais vraiment accepté, tu ne penserais même pas au fait qu'il soit maudit, tu ne verrais que lui, que Hiei. Comme moi. Moi, je ne vois que lui, je me fiche qu'il soit maudit! Quand je le vois, je n'y pense même pas! Il n'a jamais été maudit pour moi. Jamais. »

Hiei sentit son coeur s'accélérer. C'était à la fois douloureux et agréable.

_Alors, c'est ça que ça fait de baiser avec l'enfant maudit?_

La voix de son premier amant résonna une fois dans sa tête. Il l'entendrait encore. Il l'entendrait, elle viendrait se glisser dans son esprit aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Mais elle serait chassée par la voix de Kurama.

Cette même voix qui disait froidement à Mukuro qu'il la laissait vivre mais qu'elle avait intérêt à rester loin de lui et loin de Hiei.

Kurama désactiva ses plantes et quitta la pièce.

Hiei le suivit du regard. Il ne boitait pas réellement mais s'appuyait plus fortement sur sa jambe indemne.

Libérée des plantes, Mukuro se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol. Hiei sauta à terre, se postant à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Tu n'as rien compris, hein? Je t'avais pourtant prévenue. Tu le touches, tu es morte. Tu l'as vu, non? **Il** est assez fort pour ça. »

Hiei s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Une chance qu'il ait été magnanime, je n'en aurais pas fait autant. »

Elle parla encore, comme un disque rayé:

« C'est contre-nature!

-Je suis maudit comme tu le dit si bien, je **suis **contre-nature. Alors, il ne faut pas s'étonner que j'agisse comme tel! rétorqua Hiei. »

Il quitta le hall sans se retourner.

-----

Kurama vit avec une certaine anxiété Hiei pénétrer dans les cuisines. Sans un mot, le petit démon ouvrit un placard qui se révéla rempli de boites de gâteaux et en attrapa une. Il s'assit sur la table et se mit à dévorer sous le regard de Kurama qui finit par se lancer:

« ... Heu... Merci... pour... heu... Merci de m'avoir donné...

-De rien. »

Le silence se fit. Kurama le trouva angoissant. Mais Hiei le trouva au contraire agréable. Il se sentait bien.

« Hé! Vous êtes là? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Où trouver le nabot si ce n'est en train de chaparder dans la cuisine! fit Kuwabara.

-Je chaparde pas! Ces gâteaux sont à moi! C'est moi qui les ai amenés! »

Kurama jeta un oeil sur les étagères du placard resté ouvert.

« Hiei... Loin de moi l'idée de t'accuser de quoi que ce soit mais... Tu les aurais pas volés dans un magasin? »

Le petit démon haussa les épaules et ne chercha même pas à se défendre.

« Et alors?

-Alors, tu les as bien chapardé, conclut Kuwabara en souriant à Kurama. »

Ce dernier faillit rendre le sourire, se rappela momentanément qu'il était en colère contre le ningen, puis finalement, laissa l'ambiance prendre le dessus et sourit calmement.

« Bon, dit-il. Faut qu'on y retourne, je suppose. A cause de moi, la mission a été...

-A cause de nous, rectifia Kuwabara. On a agi comme des débutants.

-Des gros cons, corrigea Hiei.

-Ouais, merci de me le rappeler. Sauf que y'a un petit problème.

-Lequel? demanda Kurama. »

Il eut soudain le ventre noué. Est-ce que c'était lui le problème?

« Ils ont levé le camp, informa Yusuke en pénétrant dans la cuisine. »

Il essaya, sans succès, de prendre un gâteau dans le paquet de Hiei et ce dernier grogna. Il retira précipitamment ses doigts.

« Zin est allé survolé la zone hier soir. Plus rien. »

Kurama appuya le coude sur la table et posa la joue sur sa main.

« Hum... Ils ont du sentir que quelque chose allait pas. Aucune idée sur l'endroit où ils ont pu aller? Selon Zin? »

Yusuke secoua la tête.

« Non, aucune.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Kuwabara.

-On rentre chez nous et on attend d'en apprendre plus. Yomi et Enki sont au courant, les hommes de mon père aussi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment seulement interrompu le bruit des gâteaux craquant sous les dents de Hiei.

« Allez, on se casse, fit Yusuke. Je sais pas vous mais j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici. »

Kurama se leva. Jeta un regard à Hiei qui avalait le dernier gâteau du paquet.

Hiei allait rester ici. Comme d'habitude. Et Kurama ne savait pas quand il le reverrait.

Il pouvait se passer des semaines, peut-être des mois avant que la bande de yohkais ne soit localisée ou qu'ils aient une autre mission.

Et Hiei... Hiei ne viendrait pas.

Kurama ne pouvait pas lui dire au-revoir comme il en avait envie. Comme il l'avait fait juste avant de partir faire diversion. Pas avec Yusuke et Kuwabara juste là, qui semblaient l'attendre. Qui semblaient agir avec lui comme... avant ou presque.

Hiei sauta de la table.

« Partez devant, dit-il. Je vous rejoins. »

Kurama cligna des yeux plusieurs fois ne croyant pas à cette soudaine chance.

Hiei se faisait toujours prier pour venir dans le ningenkai et là, alors que personne ne lui demandait...

Peut-être l'esprit de contradiction.

Quoi que ce soit, Kurama ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-----

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc à la con?

-C'est pour empêcher les petits monstres d'entrer par effraction! rétorqua Keiko. Et arrêtes de tirer dessus, tu vas finir par décrocher... »

Un craquement se fit entendre et la tringle à rideaux dégringola. Yusuke la rattrapa avec habilité deux centièmes de secondes avant que Hiei ne la tranche en deux.

Se dépataugeant du tissu transparent, le jaganshi lança un regard noir à Keiko.

« C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, la prochaine fois, tu passeras par la porte!

-La prochaine fois, je crame tout.

-Tu fais ça et tu peux dire adieu à ma cuisine.»

Ca, c'était une menace effrayante. Hiei se tut, grognant juste légèrement pour montrer son mécontentement.

Il rajusta son sac à dos sur ses épaules.

« Est-ce qu'on a encore des trucs à faire? demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment, fit Yusuke. Je vais juste rapporter ce qui s'est passé à Botan. C'est tout. »

Le détective s'arrêta un instant.

« T'as qu'à raccompagner Kurama chez lui, on en parlera demain.

-Hn. Allez, amène-toi, ordonna-t-il au yohko. »

Kurama avait deux hypothèses. Un, il était encore sous une cloche et faisait un rêve complètement aberrant. Un rêve dans lequel Hiei semblait se soucier de lui!

Deux, il était mort. Et son âme avait été envoyé dans un des paradis du reikai. Quoique ça ne lui paraissait pas vraiment plausible comme solution. Il avait quand même un passé de voleur non négligeable.

« Je t'attends, j'te signale.

-J'arrive. »

N'ayant validé aucune de ces deux hypothèses, Kurama emboîta le pas à Hiei.

Une seconde après avoir refermé la porte de son appartement, il se retrouva plaqué contre, Hiei embrassant ses joues, son cou.

Il laissa faire le petit démon un moment puis l'arrêta. Sa respiration était déjà chaotique alors que ce n'était que de légers baisers.

« Hiei... Qu'est-ce...

-Tu as dit que tu voulais que je le désire.

-Et tu...? »

Hiei hocha la tête. Il voulait dire autre chose mais comme il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre avec les mots, il préféra agir.

Il prit la main de Kurama dans la sienne, l'entraînant vers la chambre. Le kistuné se laissa faire.

Ce n'était certainement pas une occasion qu'il allait manquer! Hiei le voulait, le désirait!

Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse d'illusions, tout ce que Hiei voulait, c'était du sexe.

Puis, il oublia de penser quand le petit démon commença une succession de baisers tendres sur son visage. Une tendresse dont il ne croyait pas Hiei capable.

Hiei s'arrêta, regarda longuement Kurama. Les lèvres entrouvertes, respirant par à coups, les cheveux rouges étalés sur le drap, et les yeux qui s'ouvrirent, interrogateurs.

« Hiei? »

Le petit démon, installé au dessus de lui, ne bougeait plus, se contentant de le regarder étrangement. Kurama se mordit les lèvres.

_Il a changé d'avis, il ne veut plus de moi._

Il tenta de se relever mais la main de Hiei sur sa poitrine l'arrêta. Et cette même main défit lentement le premier bouton de sa chemise. Puis le suivant et celui encore après, doucement, prenant le temps.

« Apprends-moi, demanda Hiei soudainement. »

Kurama le fixa.

« Quoi?

-Ta manière de faire. La manière des ningens.»

Kurama posa la main sur la joue du jaganshi.

« Il n'y a pas de manière de faire à proprement dire. Je voulais juste...

-Juste quoi?

-... »

Kurama laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et détourna les yeux.

Devant le silence du kitsuné, Hiei insista:

« Juste quoi, Kurama?

-Rien. Fais comme tu le sens, Hiei. Fais juste ce que tu veux... »

Le petit démon secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas une réponse à sa question.

Kurama garda la tête basculée sur le côté, ne tenant pas à se trahir en regardant Hiei.

Ca ne pourrait finalement que lui faire du mal.

Dire « je t'aime » et après?

Hiei aurait son haussement d'épaules habituel, c'est tout ce qu'il arriverait. Alors autant se taire.

Surtout que Hiei abandonna, commençant à déposer des baisers sur le côté de son cou exposé.

Le petit démon fit glisser légèrement la chemise de Kurama sur ses épaules. Et s'arrêta brusquement.

La morsure était là. Celle qu'il avait faite au kistuné la première fois. La blessure était clairement en train de guérir. Mais à une vitesse qui indiquait à Hiei qu'elle avait du être profonde.

Il ne s était pas rendu compte qu'il avait été aussi violent. Pour être exact, ça lui importait peu à ce moment-là.

Kurama sentit Hiei se pencher vers lui et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son épaule, à l'endroit exact où il l'avait mordu la première fois. Il se tendit.

Mais comme pour panser la plaie, Hiei lécha doucement la peau, déposant des baisers par intermittence. Puis il remonta le long du cou, embrassant toujours, gagnant l'oreille dont il lécha le lobe.

Kurama gémit doucement. Ses oreilles avaient toujours été très hypersensibles, une réaction qu'il attribuait à son côté yohko.

Ravi d'avoir trouvé un endroit intéressant, Hiei mordilla encore l'oreille, amplifiant le gémissement de Kurama qui se couvrit la bouche d'une main.

Hiei l'écarta rapidement mais sans brusquerie et attrapa les lèvres de Kurama entre les siennes, attendant que le kitsuné lui en autorise l'accès. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

Hiei prit le contrôle du baiser, imposant un rythme lent et passionné à la fois. Puis se laissant aller, le baiser devint moins ordonné et beaucoup plus vorace.

Le jaganshi le rompit en inspirant profondément. Et émit un hoquet de surprise quand la main de Kurama se posa sur son entrejambe, ne pouvant faire autrement que sentir son érection sous ses doigts.

Le yohko eut un sourire.

« A quoi tu t'attendais d'autre? grogna Hiei en se dégageant pour écarter la main. »

Kurama ne put s'en empêcher et émit un petit rire devant l'air coléreux du jaganshi.

« Arrêtes ça, Kurama! s'écria Hiei, se sentant vexé. »

Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire rire le kitsuné encore plus. C'était nerveux.

Hiei s'énerva et défit les boutons du jean de Kurama à la vitesse de la lumière, plongeant la main sous le sous-vêtement.

« Et je te signale que tu es dans le même état que moi! »

Le rire de Kurama se transforma en un gémissement sonore quand Hiei fit aller et venir sa main le long de son sexe.

« Comment pourrait-il en être autrement...? chuchota Kurama. Alors que c'est toi, Hiei. Toi. »

Hiei se coucha sur le côté, sa main continuant le mouvement sur la verge du yohko.

Il attrapa le lobe de l'oreille entre ses lèvres, le lécha.

Et demanda d'une voix légèrement perverse:

« Ca veut dire que c'est seulement moi? Seulement moi et personne d'autre? »

Il lécha encore l'oreille, ravi d'avoir trouvé le point faible du yohko.

Kurama avait parfaitement compris la question de Hiei mais il s'obstina à ne pas répondre. Hiei ralentit le rythme sur son sexe, s'arrêtant presque.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas! Continue! »

Hiei reprit le mouvement tellement lentement qu'il sembla à Kurama que ça durait une éternité et embrassa encore le lobe de l'oreille.

« Seulement moi? Répond-moi, Kurama! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui aurait pu faire l'affaire, n'est-ce pas? Seulement moi, hein? Répond-moi! »

De perverse, la voix de Hiei était devenue anxieuse. Mais Kurama ne sentit pas la nuance. Il avait l'impression que Hiei jouait avec lui. Se jouait de lui et de ses sentiments.

Il essaya de se dégager. Mais Hiei le retint, basculant sur lui et retirant sa main.

Kurama fut déçu, la façon dont Hiei le touchait était délicieuse, et également soulagé de n'avoir pas cédé à la demande de réponse du jaganshi.

Mais Hiei ne s'arrêta pas là.

Il s'installa à califourchon sur Kurama et lui attrapant les poignets, le fit se relever en position assise pour ôter entièrement la chemise puis il le rallongea. Il descendit, enleva chaussures, chaussettes, et saisissant le jean l'enleva en même temps que le sous-vêtement.

Hiei s'assit sur le bord du lit et se défit de ses vêtements tellement rapidement que Kurama n'arriva pas à suivre ses mouvements.

Et un instant après, Hiei était au-dessus de lui, nu.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire, Kurama? demanda le petit démon.

-Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour toi? Rien. Pourquoi veux-tu tant savoir?

-Tu fais toujours ça.

-Quoi, ça?

-Tu poses des questions quand tu ne veux pas répondre! »

Kurama repoussa Hiei.

« Si tu n'en as plus envie, pas la peine de te chercher des excuses!

-Tu crois que je serais dans cet état si je n'en avais pas envie! s'écria Hiei ne désignant son érection.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends? »

Hiei soupira. Il se pencha, embrassant Kurama.

Il n'était pas fair-play et il le savait. Pourquoi obliger Kurama à avouer une chose alors que Hiei ne se sentait pas lui-même la force de l'avouer?

Et peut-être que Kurama n'avait rien à lui dire. Rien du tout.

Il embrassa Kurama, encore et encore, leurs deux érections en contact, frottant l'une contre l'autre à chaque mouvement.

S'il n'y avait rien, alors il allait profiter de chaque moment, de chaque instant qu'il avait.

Il frémit alors que les mains de Kurama caressèrent ses épaules, son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses, et il trembla littéralement quand le yohko ouvrit les cuisses plus largement et bougea le bassin, accentuant la friction entre leurs sexes.

Bon sang, il voulait être doux et tendre, deux attitudes qui ne faisaient pas partie de son comportement, mais les mouvements du yohko allaient rendre ça impossible.

« Kura... Kurama, je... Mince! Je...

-Attends deux minutes, fit le kitsuné ayant compris. »

Kurama se leva un peu pour pouvoir accéder au tiroir de la table de chevet. Il en sortit la petite bouteille et un préservatif et les tendit à Hiei qui les prit.

Le jaganshi regarda les objets quelques instants. Et se maudit. Il voulait tout contrôler, donner du plaisir à Kurama comme ce dernier l'avait fait. Et...

« Bordel, Kurama! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je sais comment on se sert de ce truc? dit-il en agitant le préservatif. »

Il savait parfaitement que c'était ce que Kurama avait utilisé lors de leur première fois.

Mais à ce moment-là, il était plus concentré – ou perdu – dans les sensations qu'il ressentait pour y avoir fait attention.

Avec un sourire, Kurama se releva et attrapa le préservatif, déchira l'emballage et le sortit.

Hiei regarda les mains du yohko mettre en place la protection.

Rapidement, Kurama bascula en arrière, fit couler du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et écartant davantage les jambes, se prépara lui-même en gémissant. C'était à la fois gênant et érotique de s'exposer ainsi au regard de Hiei. Il avait l'impression que de cette façon, il disait au jaganshi bien plus de choses qu'il ne le voulait.

Hiei, de son côté, n'avait jamais rien vu de plus excitant, les doigts de Kurama entrant et sortant, élargissant l'entrée étroite.

Il enleva la main sans un mot, doucement mais fermement. Il attrapa les jambes de Kurama et les posa sur ses épaules.

« Je peux? demanda-t-il en se plaçant pour le pénétrer.

-Tu attends une invitation par écrit? fit Kurama en se mordant les lèvres. »

Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas attendre davantage.

Il cria quand Hiei s'enfonça un petit peu en lui.

Le jaganshi s'arrêta, ayant peur d'avoir été trop violent.

Puis Kurama agrippa son cou, l'attirant, et Hiei le pénétra complètement.

Pourquoi c'était tellement plus bon que tout ce qu'il avait connu?

Pourquoi c'était si grisant? Si excitant? Si... tout?

Parce que ce n'était pas seulement pour le sexe.

Hiei commença par un rythme calme, cherchant à heurter le point sensible et le trouvant au troisième essai, Kurama poussant un cri révélateur.

Hiei accéléra alors, faisant crier Kurama à chaque fois, préoccupé uniquement du plaisir qu'il donnait au yohko.

Et du plaisir qu'il ressentait à donner du plaisir. C'était donc ça!

Ce fut comme une révélation. Et plus Kurama criait, serrait ses poings sur les draps, plus Hiei ressentait le plaisir de son amant et avait envie de donner plus.

Il accentua sa prise sur une des jambes de Kurama et son autre main attrapa le sexe du yohko qu'il caressa en rythme.

Kurama basculait la tête d'un côté à l'autre. Il n'avait pas cru que Hiei prendrait en considération son plaisir. Il s'était trompé parce que le petit démon faisait tout pour le satisfaire et se débrouillait vraiment très bien. Parce que Kurama n'allait pas tarder à atteindre l'orgasme. La main de Hiei sur son sexe l'y emmena en quelques instants alors que le jaganshi heurtait encore le point sensible.

Il jouit en criant, être silencieux n'ayant jamais été une de ses caractéristiques.

Hiei fit encore quelques va et vient et se laissa aller, basculant la tête en arrière en chuchotant d'une voix rauque:

« Oh mon dieu... Kurama... Je... Je t'...»

La jouissance l'empêcha de prononcer des mots que Kurama n'aurait pas entendu de toutes façons, le kitsuné étant plongé dans cette semi-absence qui venait après l'orgasme.

Hiei se retira et se débarrassa du préservatif, le jetant dans la corbeille près du bureau.

Et laissa tomber à côté de Kurama. Ce dernier attrapa une serviette restée sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau et les nettoya tous deux.

Kurama laissa tomber la serviette sur le sol, il était en train de se demander combien de temps ça allait prendre à Hiei pour se relever et s'enfuir.

Ses émotions, ses sensations étaient toujours tellement chaotiques que c'était fatiguant. Il venait juste d'avoir un plaisir intense que déjà la mélancolie regagnait ses droits, lui rappelant que Hiei ne resterait pas.

Que Hiei ne resterait jamais.

« Kurama... Arrêtes de gigoter, grogna le petit démon.

-Hum? Désolé.

-Douche? demanda Hiei. »

Kurama réprima un soupir. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'une douche. Il avait envie de garder la chaleur de leur étreinte, la sueur, le parfum de sexe qui flottait dans la chambre.

Il n'avait pas envie d'effacer tout ça avec une eau certes chaude mais qui paraîtrait quand même glaciale.

« Non. Vas-y si tu veux, répondit-il. »

Il sentit Hiei se coller contre lui, la chaleur du torse de Hiei contre son dos. Et la main qui entoura sa taille et vint se poser sur son ventre. Kurama trembla de surprise, craignant de faire fuir le jaganshi en agissant comme ça mais les tremblements n'étaient pas maîtrisables.

« Si tu ne veux pas te doucher, alors dors, fit Hiei. Et arrêtes de gigoter. »

Et il se serra plus fortement contre Kurama, l'emprisonnant contre son corps.

Une larme coula silencieusement sur la joue du yohko.

Quand ce n'était que pour le sexe, c'était déjà tellement dur, tellement difficile. Mais si Hiei commençait à agir comme ça, ça deviendrait impossible.

Impossible de résister, impossible de vivre quand Hiei se serait lassé. Impossible d'oublier.

Il maudit pendant de longues minutes la capacité d'apprentissage du jaganshi. Car ce dernier avait parfaitement compris la manière de faire des ningens, même la tendresse, surtout la tendresse.

Mais ressentait-il pour autant les sentiments qui donnaient lieu à ce genre d'attitude, Kurama n'en était pas persuadé.

Il avait créé la réciproque dans le comportement de Hiei. Mais dans son coeur?

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Hiei et se retourna pour lui faire face. Le petit démon dormait profondément, l'air paisible et innocent.

Dans son sommeil, Hiei tendit les mains et ramena Kurama dans ses bras, basculant sur le dos et attirant Kurama contre sa poitrine, le cerclant de ses bras pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

Le yohko se laissa faire, surpris. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait constaté chez Hiei, c'était ce sommeil si particulier qui n'admettait personne à dix pas à la ronde.

C'était bon signe? C'était bon signe, non?

Kurama soupira et se laissant aller contre Hiei. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais de réponse s'il ne posait pas de questions. Ou s'il ne répondait pas aux interrogations de Hiei.

Mais cet espoir fou qu'il gardait en lui était constamment éteint par cette mélancolie sournoise qui lui soufflait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, l'espoir renaissait, revenait comme une mauvaise herbe.

Il fallait l'arracher définitivement. Ce même espoir qui lui disait en ce moment que c'était peut-être possible.

Il observa le visage de Hiei, caressant du bout des doigts la joue du petit démon.

Et la mélancolie se tint à distance pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que Kurama fut gagné par le sommeil, Hiei le serrant davantage contre lui comme un objet précieux.

A suivre...

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'aimerais vraiment prendre le temps de répondre mais j'ai du boulot (encore... c'est déprimant!). Merci Koorimé, Zephis, Shunelodie, Tscheza, Phoenix-dou, Kitsu34, Sharo-chan et Lilirara (coincée dans le boulot? Je crois que je sais ce que c'est! Ravi que tu aies trouvé un peu de temps quand même et que ça t'ait plu!)

Encore merci à tous. Pas de chapitre samedi, je n'aurais pas le temps, mais plutôt le week-end d'après.

Voilà, je file, bisous à tous. Et merci de me lire et de me reviewer alors que je ne tiens pas mes délais et que je ne peux même pas répondre à vos reviews...


	12. Misty Part II

Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Traduction du titre: Mésaventure. Traduction du titre du chapitre : Flou, brumeux.

**-----**

**Misadventure**

**-----**

**-----**

**Misty Part II**

**-----**

Ils se réveillèrent au milieu de l'après-midi. Kurama avait réussi à s'échapper et ils s'étaient éloignés durant leur sommeil.

A peine conscient, Hiei tâtonna, finit par mettre la main sur son kitsuné et le ramena dans ses bras.

Parfaitement réveillé depuis de longues minutes, Kurama s'étonna du changement d'attitude de Hiei.

Mais décida de ne pas s'en plaindre.

Il finit quand même par desserrer la prise de Hiei sur son corps, sortit du lit et gagna la salle de bains.

Le petit démon s'éveilla complètement quelques secondes après avoir senti ses bras se vider.

Il n'avait pas dormi aussi profondément depuis longtemps. En fait, il ne dormait de cette façon qu'après avoir utilisé son kokulyuha.

Il s'assit dans le lit en se frottant les yeux.

« Kurama? »

Il repéra facilement le yohko, perçut un bruit d'eau et se laissa retomber sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

Ca lui rappelait trop la première fois. Bien trop.

Même si quelques différences venaient se glisser au milieu. Des différences dans les évènements. Mais surtout des différences dans les mots. Hiei comprenait ce que ça voulait dire maintenant _faire l'amour._ Parce qu'il avait le sentiment que c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait, l'amour.

Ils n'avaient pas baisé ensemble, ce n'était pas du sexe pour du sexe comme ça se pratique dans le makai. C'était... c'était indescriptible. Et c'était comme la première fois ou la fois dans la masure de ce village. Il ne l'avait pas compris à ce moment-là. Il avait cru à une technique différente, avait pensé que c'était parce que Kurama était à moitié ningen mais ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ça.

Du moins l'espérait-il. Il espérait que Kurama avait ressenti la même chose que lui, cette même passion, cette impression de sentir le plaisir de l'autre comme si c'était le sien.

Et aussi, Hiei espérait que les mots de Kurama face à Mukuro étaient vrais et pas seulement dit par provocation envers la yohkai.

Peut-être que Kurama ne l'avait-il jamais vu comme un enfant maudit.

Il finit par rejeter le drap et sortit du lit. Il poussa légèrement la porte de la salle de bains.

Il ne voulut pas demander la permission de le rejoindre, au cas où elle ne lui serait pas accordée.

Alors il entra sans un bruit.

Il sut que Kurama n'était pas encore complètement remis de sa blessure quand le yohko ne le repéra pas immédiatement.

Il approcha et effleura l'épaule de Kurama. Ce dernier sursauta.

« Hiei, tu es réveillé? » C'était plus une constatation qu'une interrogation.

« Hn. »

Le jaganshi s'avança sous le jet de la douche, se rapprochant de Kurama.

« Je te laisse la place, marmonna le yohko. »

Pris d'une légère panique, Hiei attrapa le bras de Kurama.

« Reste... »

Kurama répondit par un sourire ténu. Et tendit le doigt vers le front du jaganshi.

« Ton bandeau est trempé.

-Hn. Oublié de l'enlever. Pas grave. »

Kurama passa les mains dans les cheveux du petit démon et dénoua le noeud qui retenait le bandeau, s'approchant ainsi très près de Hiei.

Le fin ruban blanc tomba sur le sol carrelé quand Hiei leva la tête et attrapa les lèvres de Kurama entre les siennes. Elles étaient tellement proches qu'il n'avait pas pu résister.

Et ces baisers... Comme il les aimait. Doux, tendres. Puis devenant plus...

Kurama l'embrassa avec ardeur et le plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Hiei se raidit soudain et essaya de murmurer:

« Atte... »

Kurama l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Et d'un mouvement souple, il passa ses mains sous les cuisses de Hiei et le souleva. Puis reprit ses lèvres.

Le jaganshi ne put que s'accrocher au épaules du yohko.

Kurama mêla sa langue à celle du jaganshi.

Il avait laissé à Hiei la chance de s'éclipser. Il lui avait donné cette chance, le laissant seul dans le lit. Et Hiei ne l'avait pas saisie.

Pendant les cinq longues minutes seul sous la douche, il s'était persuadé que quand il reviendrait, la chambre serait vide. Mais Hiei était là, avec lui et il n'allait pas le lâcher.

Jamais.

Hiei rompit le baiser.

« Kurama... Atte... »

Mais encore une fois, le yohko ne l'écouta pas et reprit le baiser. Puis toujours en portant Hiei, il réussit à sortir de la douche pour passer dans le couloir. Le petit démon essaya bien de l'en empêcher. Mais si Kurama n'avait pas repéré sa présence dans la salle de bains quelques instants plus tôt il n'avait pas plus ressenti les nouvelles énergies dans l'appartement.

« Oh merde! fit une voix. J'étais pas psychologiquement prêt pour les images.

-J't'avais dit qu'on aurait dû sonner.

-Peut-être mais z'avez qu'à fermer à clef!»

Kurama pâlit, faillit faire tomber Hiei puis se reprit légèrement.

Et ce fut Hiei, qui n'était pourtant pas réputé pour son flegme, qui agit avec sérénité.

Il s'échappa des bras de Kurama et passa le bras par l'entre-baillement de la porte de la salle de bains pour en sortir un peignoir qu'il laissa tomber sur les épaules de Kurama qui était franchement livide maintenant.

« Nabot, par pitié, mets aussi quelque chose! Ou je vais avoir des cauchemars pendant vingt ans.

-Ou un sérieux complexe, répliqua Hiei avec un demi-sourire. »

Kuwabara rougit et Hiei eut un petit rictus sadique.

Il finit par attraper une serviette pour la nouer autour de sa taille.

« Qu...Qu...Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? réussit à dire Kurama.

-On vient vous chercher pour la fête post-mission, répondit Yusuke. Et ton peignoir est ouvert. »

Kurama passa du blanc au rouge le plus vif et serra la ceinture de son peignoir.

Quelques secondes de silence gêné suivirent.

Puis Kuwabara et Yusuke se détournèrent.

« On vous attend dans le salon, dit le détective.

-Et remettez votre... heu... ce que vous aviez prévu de faire à plus tard, ajouta Kuwabara en jettant un coup d'oeil équivoque par dessus son épaule. »

Il trouvait ça très drôle de faire rougir le yohko, lui qui affichait toujours un calme légendaire.

Kurama se précipita dans sa chambre suivi par Hiei.

Dans la chambre, le kitsuné tournait en rond en marmonnant.

« Je suis désolé, Hiei. Vraiment désolé... Je... C'est de ma faute... Je ne voulais pas qu'ils... »

Le jaganshi saisit Kurama par le coude pour l'arrêter.

« Tu ne voulais pas qu'ils sachent que tu couches avec moi? C'est ça? »

Kurama hocha la tête plusieurs fois.

« Ils... Ils avaient l'air de... de m'accepter à nouveau... Et maintenant... maintenant ils découvrent que l'on est ensemble!

-On l'est? »

Kurama ignora la question.

« Et je ne sais pas du tout comment ils vont réagir...

-Kurama, ils le savaient déjà, fit Hiei doucement.

-Hein? »

Le kitsuné le regarda.

Hiei baissa les yeux et lui raconta en un minimum de mots ce qui s'était passé chez Mukuro, passant sous silence son angoisse, son inquiétude, ce « aussi » qui lui torturait l'esprit.

« Oh, fit Kurama. »

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage.

Hiei sentit le poids revenir sur sa poitrine.

Et il les entendit à nouveau.

_« Il paraît que t'as baisé avec l'enfant maudit? C'était comment?_

_-C'est quoi ces conneries? Même si on me payait, je m'abaisserais pas à toucher à cette chose. Pour rien au monde. »_

Il se détourna et enfila ses vêtements aussi rapidement que possible.

Un petit rire le tira de ses sombres pensées. Les épaules de Kurama montaient et descendaient en rythme avec un ce rire léger.

Le yohko finit par relever la tête et lui sourit.

Ce sourire, c'était celui-là! Ce sourire que Hiei n'avait pas vu depuis un long moment. Ce sourire qui faisait luire les yeux émeraudes.

Hiei s'approcha lentement, passa la main dans les cheveux humides doucement tout en se demandant comment de tels gestes lui venaient si naturellement. Et d'où venait cette envie constante de toucher Kurama, de le sentir près de lui et de céder à ses lèvres si attirantes.

Kurama l'attira plus près et posa sa main sur la nuque du petit démon.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne te dérange pas? Qu'ils sachent? »

Hiei haussa les épaules.

« C'est toi que ça dérange, accusa-t-il. Pas moi.»

Kurama secoua la tête.

« Je ne voulais pas...

-Qu'ils sachent, j'ai compris! »

Hiei tenta de se dégager. Mais Kurama laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque en une douce caresse qui l'arrêta plus efficacement que ne l'aurait fait une poigne de fer.

« Pour quelqu'un qui ne parle pas beaucoup, je trouve que tu me coupes un peu trop la parole. Laisse-moi finir, Hiei. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te rejettent, toi. »

Hiei battit des paupières plusieurs fois avec étonnement. Et il ne put pas s'arrêter, ses lèvres déversèrent les questions comme un torrent.

« C'est vrai? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as honte de moi? Parce que je suis maudit? Parce que... »

Il s'arrêta subitement, la caresse sur sa nuque était devenue vraiment tendre.

« Non, tu n'as jamais été maudit pour moi. Et je n'ai pas honte de toi. Ca, jamais. »

Appuyant un peu plus sur la nuque du jaganshi, Kurama amena ses lèvres à portée des siennes et l'embrassa.

Des chuchotements à la porte se firent entendre.

Kurama s'éloigna à regret et soupira:

« Je crois qu'ils s'impatientent, dit-il.

-Hn.»

Kurama s'habilla en quelques minutes.

« Allez, va voir! fit la voix de Yusuke derrière la porte.

-Et s'ils ont remis ça? Je vais déjà faire des cauchemars avec ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure! »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Et quelques coups frappés.

Kurama ouvrit la porte.

« Enfin! Allez, bougez-vous, les filles nous retrouvent dans le parc avec la bouffe. »

Kurama resta immobile. Yusuke souriait. Lui souriait.

Comme si rien n'était arrivé. Rien du tout.

Oublié les deux semaines où ils avaient fait comme s'il n'existait plus.

-----

Kurama tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, guettant Botan, Keiko et Yukina.

Vivement qu'elles arrivent. Parce que Kurama n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui régnait.

Il détestait le fait que Yusuke et Kuwabara fassent comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Au bout d'un long moment de fausse convivialité, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, aucune parole.

Kurama se tendit, le temps des explications et peut-être aussi des jugements était venu.

Peut-être avaient-ils réussi à se montrer unis devant Mukuro mais maintenant, c'était tout autre chose.

Il attendait la première offensive mais ni Yusuke, ni Kuwabara ne parlèrent.

A la surprise de tous, ce fut Hiei qui prit la parole.

« Bon, vous allez vous excuser, oui ou merde?

-Heu... Ben, heu, c'est à dire que..., bafouilla Yusuke.

-En fait, c'est, c'est... heu...c'est..., bégaya Kuwabara tout aussi lamentablement.

-Même moi, je suis capable de dire pardon! fit remarquer Hiei.

-Vraiment? fit Kurama, sentant un sourire ironique se mettre en place sur ses lèvres. »

Hiei jeta un coup d'oeil au yohko.

« Ouais, enfin en théorie. J'suis jamais passé à la pratique, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Ca fit rire légèrement Yusuke et Kuwabara, qui crièrent presque aussitôt:

« On est désolés!

-On a été super cons, continua le détective.

-Mais on savait pas comment réagir alors on a agi comme des enc...

-Des crétins, coupa Yusuke se disant que ce n'était pas le moment d'utiliser certains mots. »

Kurama regarda ses amis qui semblaient attendre son pardon avec inquiétude. Que pouvait-il faire?

Enfoncer le clou en leur rappelant les deux semaines qu'ils avaient passé à l'éviter, la douleur qu'il avait ressenti, cette trahison amère.

« Ok, on oublie, on n'en parle plus. »

Les deux garçons poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Et... heu... on est... heu... contents pour vous deux, ajouta Yusuke.

-Même si je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu peux trouver à ce nabot arrogant.

-Abruti décérébré, grogna Hiei. »

Il y eut encore quelques minutes légèrement coincées puis tout redevint comme avant. Les filles arrivèrent avec le pique-nique, Yusuke ouvrit le saké.

Hiei s'enfuit pour se réfugier dans un arbre avec assez de nourriture pour soutenir un siège. Et la nuit tomba sur les festivités.

Tous partirent petit à petit, il ne resta plus que Kurama adossé à l'arbre, et Hiei, le regardant du haut d'une branche.

« Hiei? Tu veux... rentrer avec moi? Si tu préfères dormir ici... Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux, hein? »

Le jaganshi sauta à bas de l'arbre et fixa le yohko.

« Est-ce qu'on est ensemble? demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Ensemble? Tu veux dire... comme un couple? »

Hiei hocha la tête.

« Pas si tu ne le veux pas, Hiei. »

Le petit démon ne releva même pas. Kurama faisait comme à l'accoutumée, il évitait les réponses. Alors, Hiei utilisa la même technique.

« Qu'est-ce que ça implique? D'être ensemble?

-Oh mon dieu, Hiei, je n'en sais rien. Ca doit dépendre des gens.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois rester avec toi?

-Et bien...

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je dois avoir des sentiments pour toi? Est-ce que ça signifie que tu dois en avoir pour moi? Est-ce que ce sera pour toujours? Est-ce...

-Doucement! Je... On ne peut pas forcer les sentiments, ils sont là ou ils n'y sont pas. Tu n'es pas... »

La voix de Kurama mourut et Hiei baissa les yeux.

Le kitsuné se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il semblait que Hiei faisait des efforts pour comprendre ce qui se passait entre eux.

Mais la compréhension ne servait à rien si le jaganshi ne ressentait rien.

Il attrapa le menton de Hiei pour lui relever la tête.

« Arrêtes de te creuser la tête, Hiei. Reste juste avec moi cette nuit. S'il te plaît. »

Et celle d'après, et les suivantes. Toutes les nuits. Mais Kurama n'ajouta pas ses mots.

Hiei se leva sur la pointes des pieds, entourant ses bras autour de la nuque du yohko, et l'embrassa.

« Si tu ne me le dis pas, Kurama, je... Je n'arriverais peut-être pas à te le dire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi c'est devenu si important pour moi que tu me le dises, je ne sais pas. J'ai juste envie de l'entendre et de te les dire. »

Hiei s'arrêta et posa son front sur le torse de Kurama et sentit les bras du kistuné l'entourer, le serrer fortement.

Il en avait assez de ces voix dans sa tête qui revenaient sans cesse le torturer. Il pouvait se dire que ça lui était égal mais si c'était vraiment le cas, ça ne lui ferait pas aussi mal.

Il avait envie d'autres mots, de mots dont il ignorait le sens véritable quelques jours auparavant.

Kurama sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues en entendant la détresse dans la voix de Hiei.

Sa mélancolie l'avait enfermé plus solidement qu'une prison. Son obstination à croire que Hiei ne l'aimerait jamais, son habitude surtout à couper l'espoir, à l'arracher avant qu'il ne soit trop présent, tout cela l'avait rendu aveugle et sourd aux attentes du petit démon.

_C'est moi qui l'ai blessé_, pensa-t-il. _Moi qui l'ai rejeté._ _En ne lui disant pas la vérité._

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment.

« Je t'aime. »

Ils ne surent jamais vraiment qui l'avait dit en premier. Ce fut comme une sorte d'écho, les deux voix se mélangeant.

Hiei fit basculer Kurama sur l'herbe et s'empara des lèvres du yohko.

Kurama rendit le baiser sans retenue.

Jusqu'à ce que Hiei glisse la main dans son pantalon, caressant les fesses du kitsuné.

Kurama éclata de rire.

« Hiei, on est dans un parc public!

-Mais il n'y a pas de public justement!

-Pour le moment mais... »

Hiei s'arrêta, repéra les environs et grogna.

« Ils ont toujours eu un timing pourri, ces deux abrutis! »

Yusuke et Kuwabara déboulèrent quelques instants plus tard suivi de Botan sur sa rame.

« Ah vous êtes là! cria Yusuke.

-On est passé à ton appart, on pensait que vous étiez rentrés, fit Kuwabara en reprenant son souffle. »

Botan s'arrêta, regarda Hiei et Kurama.

« Heu... Pourquoi vous êtes couchés l'un sur l'autre? Et... pourquoi Hiei a la main sur tes fesses, Kurama? »

Yusuke et Kuwabara se mordirent les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Le rouquin attendait le moment où Kurama allait virer au rouge pivoine, c'était vraiment trop drôle.

Hiei éloigna sa main avec un soupir de frustration. Et Kurama regarda Botan sans ciller et sans rougir.

« Parce que je l'aime et qu'il m'aime, dit-il presque solennellement. Et qu'on était bien parti pour faire l'amour en plein air. Et bordel, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? »

Kuwabara, Yusuke et Botan rougirent. Hiei ricana.

Regardant ses chaussures, Yusuke marmonna:

« On les as trouvés. La bande de yohkais, on les as localisés. »

Hiei se releva, tendit la main vers Kurama pour qu'il fasse de même.

« Il faut y aller maintenant avant qu'ils bougent, continua le détective. »

Kurama garda la main de Hiei dans la sienne.

« Très bien. On y va alors? »

Yusuke et Kuwabara emmenèrent une Botan bouche bée et bégayant des mots incompréhensibles.

« Kurama? »

Le yohko baissa la tête.

« Oui?

-Ta jambe? Ca va aller? »

Kurama sourit.

« Oui. Je me sens en pleine forme. Je crois que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. »

Il effleura les lèvres de Hiei avec les siennes.

« Putain, vous vous magnez! crièrent Yusuke et Kuwabara.

-On s'occupe de ces yohkais et après on bute ces deux crétins! grogna Hiei. »

Kurama sourit encore. Et sans se préoccuper de Yusuke et Kuwabara, il embrassa à pleine bouche le jaganshi.

« J'ai un meilleur programme. On se débarrasse de ces yohkais. Et après... »

Il posa un baiser prometteur sur le cou de Hiei.

Le petit démon passa la main dans les cheveux de Kurama.

« Tu feras gaffe, hein? Pendant le combat. »

Le yohko eut un léger rire.

« Ce ne sont que des catégories B ou C. Et je serais plus vigilant que le dernière fois.

-Je suis quand même inquiet. C'est idiot.»

Le visage de Kurama reprit un air sérieux.

« Ce n'est pas idiot, Hiei. C'est juste...

-Parce que je t'aime. Hn, je sais. »

Sans lâcher la main de Kurama, Hiei commença à se diriger vers le portail.

A suivre...

Pfff, ce chapitre ne me plaît pas. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas faire mieux. Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. J'essayerais d'envoyer le prochain (et dernier chapitre normalement) durant la semaine.

Voilà, à plus.


	13. Nothing's missing The End

Auteur: kaneda26

Origine: YuYu Hakusho

Genre: Yaoi

Couple:Kurama et Hiei, qui d'autre?

Dislaimer: Sont pas à moi.

Note: Traduction du titre: Mésaventure. Traduction du titre du chapitre : Rien ne manque (La fin).

**-----**

**Misadventure**

**-----**

**-----**

**Nothing's missing (The End)**

**-----**

« Ils sont combien?

-Cent cinquante-deux, répondit Hiei en chuchotant.

-Bon, ça nous en fait... heu... ben... beaucoup chacun, fit Yusuke.

-Trente-huit, corrigea Kurama.

-Seulement? demanda Hiei.

-Tu trouves pas ça assez, nabot?

-Si j'avais eu mon comptant de sexe, ça m'aurait suffit, répliqua le petit démon.

-Mieux vaut être sourd que d'entendre ça, soupira Kuwabara. Bon, z'avez un plan?

-Ouais, répondit Yusuke. »

Il sourit.

« Un plan façon Urameshi, ajouta-t-il. Je vais vous expliquer.

-Pas la peine, fit Kurama en haussant les épaules. On fonce dans le tas et on tue tout ce qui bouge.

-Heu... Ouais, c'est l'idée générale.

-J'espère que ça t'as pas pris plus de deux heures pour trouver ça, fit Kuwabara d'une voix sarcastique.

-Et attendez, les mecs, y'a quelques subtilités quand même!

-Du genre?

-Heu... Par équipe de deux, Kurama avec Hiei, Kuwa avec moi.

-C'est ça tes subtilités? grogna Hiei. C'est ce qu'on fait toujours!

-Bon, c'est moi qui vais les ajouter, les subtilités, dit Kurama. Où gardent-ils leurs prisonniers?»

Hiei indiqua une vieille bâtisse en bois.

« Bien, Yusuke, tu évites les reyguns là-dessus, ça m'a pas l'air solide. Et trésor, même conseil.

-J'suis pas débile! Et... Comment tu viens de m'appeler?

-Hein? Heu... Ca m'a échappé. »

Kuwabara et Yusuke ricanaient bêtement. Hiei réfléchissait. Trésor... Etrangement, ça lui plaisait. Il regarda Kurama lui sourire doucement. Et se rendit compte qu'il aimerait avoir un mot, un nom pour le yohko. Un mot qu'il aimerait s'entendre prononcer. Un mot humain. Mais son esprit ne lui donnait rien de tel.

Tout en farfouillant dans son cerveau, il tira Kurama par la manche et sans se cacher, ils descendirent le promontoire rocheux sur lequel il s'était installé pour voir les yohkais.

D'un geste nonchalant, Kurama dégaina son fouet de rose. Hiei fit de même avec son épée.

« C'est qu'ils nous attendraient même pas, ces enfoirés! s'exclama Yusuke en se mettant à courir. »

Yusuke et Kuwabara attaquèrent par la droite, Hiei et Kurama par la gauche.

L'attaque ne fut pas une surprise puisqu'ils s'étaient clairement mis à découvert. Mais le temps que les yohkais réagissent, ils étaient déjà dans la place et faisaient un beau massacre.

Hiei tranchait tout en avançant, Kurama sur ses talons, protégeant ses arrières.

Ils pivotèrent et se mirent dos à dos sans avoir à se concerter.

Dans le mouvement, Hiei sentit les cheveux de Kurama lui effleurer la nuque. Ce fut un réflexe, il tendit la main en arrière et remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du yohko en une douce caresse.

« Hé! s'exclama Kurama, surpris. »

Hiei eut un demi-sourire et découpa deux yohkais qui arrivaient dans son espace de combat.

Kurama envoya une spirale de feuilles tranchantes les entourant lui et Hiei sans leur causer aucun dommages mais en atteignant les démons un peu trop proches.

Protégé momentanément par cette attaque, Kurama se pencha et déposa un baiser rapide sur la nuque du jaganshi.

« Hé! cria Hiei. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, il dut sortir des flammes noires et cramer plusieurs yohkais.

Un autre démon s'approchait et il se prépara à assener son sabre.

Elle fût bloquée en souplesse par l'épée végétale de Kurama.

« Pas lui, dit le yohko. Celui-là, il est pour moi. »

De la main, Kurama effleura sa joue et les fines cicatrices encore présentes.

«Tiens, tu cours pas comme la dernière fois, fit le démon d'un air faussement goguenard. »

Il jetait des coups d'oeil fréquents aux corps de ses complices sur le sol. Puis regarda Kurama, méfiant. Puis tout à coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu es... »

Il fixa Hiei qui lui renvoya un sourire mauvais.

« Vous êtes... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, des plantes sortirent du sol et le transpercèrent. Les fleurs s'ouvrirent rapidement, étalant leurs pétales dans un bel ensemble.

Le jagan de Hiei s'ouvrit. Il compta mentalement.

« Combien? demanda Kurama.

-Quarante-deux. Ils semblent tous avoir reculé vers l'endroit où ils retiennent les ningens.

-Ok. »

Ils furent rejoints par Yusuke et Kuwabara.

La troupe de yohkais attendait fermement devant la vieille bâtisse.

« On tape la discute ou on les bute? demanda le détective.

-Pas que ça à foutre! répondit Hiei en levant son épée. »

Il interrompit son geste. Plusieurs yohkais venaient de sortir du groupe, tenant devant eux des ningens terrifiés. Et dans l'interstice, ils purent tous voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Des centaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants. Mais aussi des charges explosives posées un peu partout.

« Merde..., marmonna Yusuke.

-Super plan, vraiment, fit Kuwabara.

-J't'ai pas entendu te plaindre jusqu'à maintenant! rétorqua Yusuke. Bon, on a plus qu'à taper la discute. »

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« Bon, on est entre gens civilisés, on devrait pouvoir s'entendre. Vous relâchez tranquillement les otages et...

-On vous butera après! coupa Hiei.

-Ta gueule, minus! râla Kuwabara.

-Hé! Tu parles autrement à mon mec! s'exclama Kurama.

-Toi la gonzesse, fais pas chier! C'est ton mec qui fout le bordel dans mes négociations! cria Yusuke.

-Tu serais même pas capable de négocier pour vendre un radiateur à un esquimau! Et comment tu m'as appelé? »

L'air fut soudain très lourd. Kurama et Hiei s'éloignèrent d'un côté, Yusuke et Kuwabara de l'autre et ils se firent face.

Sans perdre de temps, Hiei attaqua Urameshi qui attrapa l'épée à deux mains et tenta de l'arracher au jaganshi.

Kuwabara croisa son épée astrale avec celle végétale de Kurama. Le yohko para et se recula. Son épée disparut et d'un mouvements de bras, il matérialisa du brouillard qui encercla le rouquin. Et des hurlements de pure douleur se firent entendre de la part de Kuwabara. Puis le silence.

Tenant toujours l'épée du jaganshi, Yusuke força le petit démon à reculer dans le brouillard crée par Kurama.

« N'entre pas là-dedans! cria le kistuné en guise d'avertissement.»

Trop tard, Hiei avait déjà disparu et Yusuke affichait un petit sourire satisfait en empoignant l'épée du jaganshi par la poignée et en la laissant tomber à terre avec un geste méprisant pendant qu'une giclée de sang jaillissait du brouillard et venait maculer le sol devant ses pieds.

Avec un cri de rage, Kurama se jeta sur lui et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

Ils roulèrent et disparurent dans la brume.

Les yohkais se reculèrent. Le sort se dissipait et laissait entrevoir de grandes flaques de sang que la terre absorbait rapidement.

Il y eut des ricanements. Avec des coups de poings et de pieds, ils forcèrent les ningens qu'ils avaient pris comme bouclier à regagner leur prison.

Un des yohkais se baissa et ramassa l'épée de Hiei.

« Lâche ça, fit une voix près de son oreille. Tu pourrais te blesser. Oups, je crois que c'est trop tard. »

D'un coup de fouet, le yohkai s'était fait décapité.

Kurama récupéra l'épée.

Les démons se retournèrent vers la prison, voulant à nouveau prendre des otages.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, les mecs? demanda Urameshi, adossé à la porte.

-Je crois qu'ils cherchent à ne pas se faire tuer, dit Hiei, lui aussi devant l'entrée. »

Il y eut un mouvement d'air et il attrapa son épée au vol.

« Il y a des bombes à l'intérieur. Cassez-vous ou on fait tout sauter! menaça un yohkai.

-Ben allez-y, répondit Yusuke. Pour ce qu'on en a à foutre!

-Les ningens vont mourir!

-Les ningens? Quels ningens? C'est vide là-dedans! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Kuwabara.

« T'es gentil, j'étais encore dedans!

-Ouais, vide quoi, fit Hiei.

-Nabot, je te flanquerais bien ta raclée si seulement j'avais encore de l'énergie. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me tape les boulots crevant?

-Hum, parce que t'es le seul à pouvoir ouvrir des portails n'importe où et n'importe quand, argumenta Kurama. »

Ce fut la débandade totale parmi les yohkais. Leur moyen de pression envolé, ils ne purent que s'enfuir, protégeant leur fuite en faisant sauter la bâtisse.

Hiei chopa Kuwabara, le balançant derrière lui et repoussa le choc de l'explosion avec son énergie. Kurama et Yusuke firent de même.

Kuwabara se releva en frottant son menton qu'il s'était méchamment cogné sur une pierre.

« Et la tendresse bordel? Tu connais pas?

-Avec toi? Ca me ferait mal!

-C'est clair que ça te ferait mal, trésor, dit Kurama en entourant les épaules de Hiei de ses bras et en lui mordillant l'oreille. Parce que je suis très jaloux. »

Hiei se laissa aller dans les bras du kitsuné et bascula la tête en arrière.

Il contempla les yeux verts rieurs pendant un long moment sans dire un mot.

Puis il leva la main, caressa la joue de Kurama et murmura:

« Amour... »

Kurama l'interrogea du regard, se demandant ce que Hiei pouvait bien vouloir dire. Puis il sourit.

« Hmm, ça me va, trésor. »

Et il attrapa les lèvres du jaganshi entre les siennes.

« Bon, on poursuit les fuyards ou pas? fit Yusuke.

-Je crois pas que ça soit dans leurs intentions, répondit Kuwabara en désignant Hiei et Kurama, toujours tendrement enlacés. »

Kurama arrêta le baiser.

«Pas trop tôt, râla le détective. Bougez-vous! »

Hiei se blottit plus confortablement dans les bras du yohko.

« Allez, finis-en avant qu'il ne nous gonfle davantage, dit-il.

-Pas de problème. »

Kurama fixa l'horizon. Et ils entendirent tous des cris s'élever et s'éteindre.

« Bordel, c'était quoi ça? S'exclama Kuwabara.

-Des graines de Shimaneki en train de fleurir. »

Yusuke regarda le yohko.

« Quand est-ce que... T'as réussi à les planter en même temps que ton brouillard!? »

Kurama sourit.

« Ce n'est pas moi. C'est Hiei.

-Tu croyais vraiment que tu pouvais stopper mon épée comme ça? ricana le jaganshi. Une chance pour toi que je n'étais pas complètement à ce que je faisais.

-Merde! Je n'ai même pas vu tes mouvements! Putain, quand est-ce que vous vous êtes concertés pour ça?

-Concertés? firent Hiei et Kurama en haussant les sourcils. On ne s'est pas concertés.»

Yusuke et Kuwabara commencèrent à sourire puis ils se prirent un franc fou-rire.

« Oh bordel, fit le détective en se tenant les côtés. Si on avez su que vous seriez aussi efficaces, on aurait essayé de vous caser ensemble y'a des années! »

-----

Hiei se trouvait dans la salle de bains, laissant tomber ses vêtements tachés de sang sur le sol.

Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Il sentit l'énergie présente dans la pièce et se retourna pour encercler Kurama de ses bras.

Le yohko laissa Hiei le dévêtir puis il l'entraîna sous la douche.

Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup, se touchant, s'effleurant à chaque occasion, déposant des baisers un peu partout dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

« Amour... Sortons de là vite fait! grogna Hiei. »

Kurama éclata de rire. Il s'extirpa de la douche en agitant ses cheveux mouillés.

Hypnotisé par les gouttes d'eau descendant le long du dos de Kurama, Hiei s'approcha et les attrapa entre ses lèvres, léchant la peau parfumée par le gel douche.

Kurama poussa un léger cri de surprise. Puis il se retourna et attrapa le visage du petit démon, plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Hiei.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol carrelé.

Hiei incita Kurama à se placer entre ses jambes ouvertes. Et il embrassa doucement l'épaule du kistuné, remontant vers le cou puis lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Doucement... A ta manière... Parce que tu m'aimes... »

Ces mots murmurés d'une voix rauque par le jaganshi firent sourire Kurama et il embrassa le petit démon.

Et c'était un baiser comme les aimaient Hiei. Doux, tendre et pourtant tellement passionné qu'il n'allait pas tarder à manquer d'air.

La langue de Kurama effleurait d'abord presque timidement la sienne avant d'augmenter le contact.

_Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas comprendre que c'était de l'amour_? se demanda le petit démon.

Il gémit quand Kurama ondula des hanches créant une friction entre leurs deux corps et ouvrit davantage les jambes.

Kurama caressa la joue de Hiei.

Les yeux fermés, le petit démon semblait complètement s'en remettre à lui. Et Kurama se rappela que Hiei avait agi de même la première fois.

Il était certes un peu apeuré à ce moment-là, un peu timide. Mais il avait laissé faire Kurama, lui accordant sa confiance. Même s'il lui avait enlevé une fois l'acte terminé. Non, pas enlevé. Il avait juste cessé de lui montrer de façon aussi évidente.

Kurama tendit la main pour farfouiller dans le tiroir d'un petit meuble.

Hiei avait gardé les yeux fermés. Mais il écoutait et savait ce qui se passait.

Il sentit les doigts lubrifiés pénétrer son corps avec précaution. Et sa respiration s'accéléra quand Kurama heurta volontairement le point sensible.

Il se détendit et ouvrit les yeux. Il attrapa la main de Kurama.

« Je... Je veux te sentir..., dit-il en baissant les yeux, se sentant rougir. »

Kurama laissa tomber le préservatif sur le sol. Il savait parfaitement que Hiei était en bonne santé. Aucun des virus humains ne pouvaient les atteindre.

Mais c'était tellement plus intime de cette façon.

Il s'allongea sur le jaganshi, s'appuyant sur une main et interrogeant Hiei du regard. Ce dernier hocha la tête.

Kurama le pénétra très lentement, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois pour permettre à Hiei de s'adapter.

Mais le jaganshi, lassé d'attendre, accéléra la manoeuvre en bougeant le bassin brusquement.

S'accrochant aux épaules de Kurama, Hiei ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait du comprendre, qu'il aurait dû savoir.

Parce que personne n'avait jamais agi avec autant de douceur, personne.

Il écarta les cheveux plaqués sur les joues du yohko et chuchota près des lèvres de Kurama:

« Je t'aime, amour. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. »

Encore et encore, les mots se perdant de temps en temps dans des gémissements incontrôlés.

Une douce litanie qui parvenait aux oreilles de Kurama. Chassant la mélancolie, la chassant définitivement.

Il embrassa Hiei, se perdant dans ce baiser et dans les sensations provoquées par l'orgasme qui les surprit tous les deux.

Ils frissonnèrent longuement. Puis Kurama se laissa tomber à côté de Hiei.

Le carrelage était froid mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait s'en soucier.

-----

A la fenêtre, Kurama regardait la nuit tomber. Les étoiles ne se montraient pas. Le temps s'était à nouveau couvert. Et un petit vent froid s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux humides.

Une main le tira en arrière. Et la fenêtre fut refermée.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de la laisser ouverte. Je n'irais nulle part.

-C'est vrai?

-Où veux-tu que j'aille? Je vais pas me pointer chez Mukuro!

-Oh alors je suis ta solution de repli? demanda Kurama sur un ton taquin. »

Hiei eut un demi-sourire.

« Exactement. Ma solution de repli. L'endroit où je me réfugie toujours. »

Il embrassa Kurama légèrement.

« Alors, t'as intérêt à me filer moi un double des clés! »

Kurama rit.

« Pas la peine. Je te laisserais plus jamais sortir d'ici.

-Ca me paraît une bonne idée. Tu fais des bêtises de toutes façons dès que je t'ai plus à l'oeil. »

Kurama entoura Hiei de ses bras et posa le front sur l'épaule du jaganshi.

« Je t'aime trésor. Depuis tellement longtemps que ça fait presque mal, tout ce bonheur. »

Hiei releva la tête de Kurama.

« Si tu pleures parce que tu es trop heureux, je te tue! »

Kurama rit en secouant la tête.

« Franchement, je pige vraiment que dalle aux ningens! Pourquoi c'est toujours compliqué?

-T'inquiètes, on va simplifier les choses, dit Kurama renversant Hiei sur le lit. »

Hiei sourit.

L'amour, c'était décidément bien compliqué en effet.

Mais la méthode de Kurama pour tout simplifier lui plaisait beaucoup.

**-----**

**FIN**

Voilà, fini! Pfff... Je crois quand même que je suis pas super doué pour finir les longues fics. Sur les fics en deux trois chapitres, ça va mais là, hum, je suis pas vraiment satisfait. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même.

Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent et aussi sur Désir! Désolé, encore une fois, je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre individuellement. Mais ça me fait chaque fois plaisir quand vous me faîtes part de ce qui vous a plu et aussi de ce qui vous as moins plu. Merci beaucoup.

Prochainement, un one-shot débile! Donc, à très bientôt!

A plus et... Laissez des reviews!


End file.
